Cartoons vs Pixels
by Gold Cartoonist
Summary: When Dr. Eggman captures all 10 of Lincoln's sisters, it's up to Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and a few other friends to travel to the planet Mobius to rescue them.
1. The message

**Hey guys. I'm back with another new story.**

**Now this one has been in my head for a pretty long time and some ideas even came to me while I was sleeping. There are actually two main inspirations for this story, which are the movies _Pixels_ and my personal favorite _Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_. With that in mind, I decided to combine both ideas into one big story, along with adding a few extra things. **

**And the reason I decided to do a crossover is because….well I just thought it'd be cool.**

***note: all fictional characters belong to their respective owners **

**With all that said, please enjoy.**

* * *

Out in the farthest reaches of space, a cheap homemade rocket was seen flying through space.

The pilot was none other than the sole Loud brother himself Lincoln Loud.

"Okay Lisa, I'm almost out of the atmosphere! Now what do I do?"

Lisa appears on the monitor. "_Great work Lincoln. You got the communication satellite?"_

"If you mean the toaster, then yes. And I've also got Air Force on my tail. And I think they want me to pull over!"

"_No time for that Lincoln. Stand by with the satellite. As soon as you reach the outer atmosphere, just throw it!"_

"And how am I supposed to do that? I can barely fly a plane. Let alone a rocket."

_"I anticipated that. So I modified the controls so they may function just like your RC helicopter. Also I made a few additional modifications that might just help out."_

"You have?"

"_Well you know. I like to tinker in my spare time."_

"Is _that_ what all these colorful buttons are for?"

"_That's right. Unfortunately though I haven't had any time to label them."_

"Dang it."

_"But if you do exactly what I say, everything should be alright…... I think."_

"Fine, but you owe me _big_ time for this!"

* * *

Back on earth, it was like any other morning. The Loud girls were all waking up and getting ready for school.

In the twins room, the tomboyish one was the first to get up.

"Alright sis," Lana said. "Time to get up."

Lola just gave a whiny groan in response.

"Come on Lola. We gotta get ready for school."

"Okay, okay." Lola got out of her bed feeling pretty grouchy. "You know waking up early puts me in a bad mood."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I kinda promised mom and dad we'd be on our best behavior. So could you please try not to do the whole you-know-what?"

"What do you mean 'you-know-what'?"

"I mean you're fussy."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Sis, you flipped out when a twig got stuck in your hair. That's why I had to vouch for you in the first place."

"So? Just because a stupid twig messed up my hair that took me _hours_ to perfect doesn't mean I'm fussy!"

"Okay, okay. Look. Let's just _both_ promise that starting right now, we're _not_ gonna do _anything_ to screw things up. Okay?"

"Fine. Just let me get dressed."

"You still using the auto dresser Lisa installed?" Lana asked.

"Yes," Lola groaned. "Of course I wouldn't _mind_ getting myself dressed the old fashion way." Lola went into the closet and shut the door.

"Well you might wanna be careful. And go easy on the warfare."

Lola came out of the closet dressed as a viking warrior. "No thanks. This is _too_ much even for my standards." Lola went back into the closet.

"I know right? Boy, if you ever showed up to school looking like that, Mr Huggins would go crackers."

This time Lola came out dressed as a parrot, which ticks her off even more. "Great. Nothing like an auto dresser with a sense of humor."

Just then Walt flew into the room, squawking like crazy.

"Walt! Would you cut it out!?"

The twins headed out of their room as Leni came into the scene. "I didn't know we had another bird in this house."

"It's _me_ Leni!"

"And it talks too? You know, you sound just like my sister Lola."

Lola growled and stormed back into her room. Once she came out, she was back in her regular dress.

"Oh Lola! There you are! You just missed this big talking bird that was just here."

"That was _me_, Leni."

"Really? Wow. I didn't know you were part bird."

Lola just slapped her forehead as Lisa came out of her room.

"I can see that my automatic dresser was a success," she said.

"If by success, you mean it actually _sucks_, yes I agree with you," Lola griped.

"I will take that criticism under advisement. Speaking of which, Lana, have you checked the van lately? I believe the transmission is malfunctioning."

"I'll take care of that if _you_ do something about that automatic food dispenser," Lana said as she went downstairs. "Otherwise, good luck with breakfast."

"And just what is the matter with it?"

Lisa's question was answered as two eggs flew into Lana's face. "You _had_ to ask."

* * *

In the dining room, Lori handed her sister Luna a piece of toast.

"Sorry about the toast Luna. I had to make it in the oven. I can't seem to find that toaster anywhere."

"No worries sis," Luna assures. "I like my toast smoking."

Luan came by with a plate in her hands. "Yeah. And the eggs are absolutely perfect too. And that's no _yolk_. Get it?"

Then Lynn came into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She then opened the fridge and found a milk carton. "Milk." Then she opened the cabinet and took out a cereal box. "Cereal." She took both stuff over to the table and poured both stuff into a bowl. "Combine."

Her roommate Lucy was right next to her as she tried to reach for a spoon.

Lynn slaps her hand away. "Ah, ah, ah! This is the only clean spoon left Luce. Let's arm wrestle for it."

"I'd rather go hungry," Lucy denied.

Lynn did not care for that at all. "You know sis, you're the one person I know who can take a lot of fun out of something and turn it into a piece of garbage."

Then Lynn Sr and Rita came down with Lily.

"Well I'm glad to see you girls are awake," their father said.

Rita then noticed that a certain someone was missing. "Could one of you get your brother? He's gonna miss the bus again."

"Lincoln!" Lynn jr called. "Breakfast! Time to come down!"

Rita just gave her a stern look.

"Oh, you mean _go_ get him. No problem mom."

Lynn got out of her chair and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Back up in space, Lincoln's rocket was still flying, but was also falling apart.

"Okay Lisa, What do I do next?"

"_Okay now. Once you get close enough, all you have to do is press the red button. Or is it the blue one? No it's the red…...I think. No it's the blue! I'm positive!"_

"Lisa! The rocket is falling apart! Which button is it?"

"_The blue button! Try the blue button!"_

Lincoln presses the blue button, but that one activated the windshield wipers. "That's the windshield wipers!"

"_The red button! Hit the red one!"_

Lincoln presses the red one and a car horn goes off. "That's the horn! Which one is it?"

_"I don't know! I can't remember!"_

"Well you better remember it fast! Because I am going to die!"

"_Stop yelling at me! No yelling! Yell….yell! Yellow!"_

Lincoln pushes the yellow button, and the hatch opens up. "Okay! Here I go!"

Lincoln tried throwing the toaster 'satellite' out of the rocket, but it kept coming back to him. And to make matters worse, the rocket was falling apart even more.

"Oh man! What do I do? Come on Lincoln! Think!"

He then got an idea. "That's it!"

He took out his lunchbox and took out a soda can and shook it up. He then tied it to the 'satellite', opened it up and it shot itself into deep space.

"Don't try that at home." He then saw that the soda got sprayed on his polo. "Aw great! All over my shirt!"

Then the rocket's engine blew up.

"Dang it!"

And just like that, the rocket plummeted towards the earth. Lincoln presses one last button as he was crashing down. The wings activated and the rocket started coming down more stable, but then ended up crashing onto house roofs before finally reaching a certain house.

* * *

Lynn came back down the stairs. "Lincoln's not in his room. I even checked the bathroom and he wasn't there."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all morning," Lana said.

"Yeah, me neither," Luna thought. "It's not like him to just disappear like that."

Suddenly, everyone heard a crash on the roof coming from outside.

"Never mind," Lori groaned. "I think I know where he is."

* * *

Outside, Lincoln crash landed on the roof. "Oh man! If mom sees this, she's gonna kill me!"

"Lincoln Marie Loud!" His mother scolded. "I see you up there!"

Lincoln tried to hide on the roof, but it was no use. "Okay mom. Before you say anything or ground me….LISA MADE ME DO IT!"

Rita facepalmed. "Lisa, how many times have we told you _NOT_ to launch your siblings off the roof?"

"Probably nine," she answered. She counted on her fingers to make sure. "_Exactly_ nine. They say repetition is good for a developing brain. And for the record, _Lincoln_ was the one who agreed to do it."

Rita turns to her son. "And just why on earth would you do that?"

"Well…." Lincoln answered sheepishly. "You remember those two kids we told you about? Well we were thinking it might be exciting to see if there were other worlds out there. So Lisa suggested we find out for ourselves using a satellite she made out of a toaster."

"Well," Lynn Sr. said impressed. "Message from another world. Wow."

"Don't encourage him Lynn," his wife scolded.

"No wonder we couldn't find the toaster this morning," Lola said.

"We can discuss that later," Rita said before turning to her son again. "Lincoln! We've repeatedly told you not to talk to strangers!"

"Aw come on mom! I'm not a baby!" Lincoln defended. "Besides, we could be on the verge of contacting with an advanced civilization!"

"I don't care how _advanced_ they say they are Lincoln! If your father and I haven't met them, they're strangers! Right honey?"

"Well except for policemen," his father continued. "They're there to help you."

"And furthermore, I expected better from you mister. You're an eleven year old boy and you can say no to an experiment. No matter how crazy or exciting it may seem. I know you're more mature than this. You need to _act_ like it."

Lincoln hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry mom."

"I'll let it slide _this_ time, but anymore shenanigans like this and you will be in _big_ trouble."

"Yes mom. Now could someone get me down from here?"

"I'm on it." Lisa pulls out a remote control and summoned a flying drone. It came out of the house and flew to the roof. Lincoln grabs hold of it and flew safely down to the ground.

"Oh you gotta admit _that_ is pretty neat!" Said his father. But Rita gave him a glare. "But very unsafe honey. That's bad."

Rita rolls her eyes. As both parents headed into the house.

"Well, might as well just head off to school," Lincoln sighed.

Lincoln was heading out, but Lynn grabbed his shirt collar. "Hold it right there slugger. You're not going anywhere looking like _that_."

"Like what?"

"In that torn up shirt and those dirty pants with a hole in the knee," Lori observes. "You look like a charity case."

"Well I'm comfortable!"

"Doesn't matter. You're _not_ going to school looking like _that_."

"Oh come on! Lana gets _her_ clothes messy all the time and you guys barely say a word."

"Well _she_ may like getting dirty," Lola clarifies. "But clearly _you're_ more dignified than that."

"Yeah!" Lana agrees. But then got slightly offended. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Lynn picks up her brother over her head. "Come on bro. We're gonna spruce you up."

"I don't _need_ help!" Lincoln said. "I can take care of myself!"

"Well statistically speaking," Lisa explains adjusting her glasses. "We only have precisely 15 minutes before the school late bell. All the more reason to have us assist."

"No use fighting it bro," Luna said. "It's already decided."

The girls all dragged Lincoln into the house, much to his dismay.

* * *

Later, Lori was driving the kids to school. Lincoln was all gussied up. His clothes and shoes were completely spotless with no loose thread in sight, his hair was neatly combed and brushed right up to his turkey tail, and the girls even managed to take care of the smudges on his cheek, and he had the sweet scent of spring flowers. But even with that, he was being grumpy the whole way.

"See Lincoln?" Lori asked. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I still can't help but feel like you guys went way overboard," Lincoln grumbled.

"And just what's the matter with the way we do things?" Lola questioned. "Besides, lilac is a really good smell for you."

"Well you didn't have to use all of it, you know. We're just going to school, not a ballroom in London."

"You should be glad you're not in _my_ shoes Lincoln," Lana said. "Because if someone used perfume on _me_, I'd snap my cap."

"Whatever."

Soon enough, the kids all got to school.

* * *

Lincoln went to his class, still in a bad mood.

"You wanna tell me what's up with that lilac smell of yours?" Clyde asked.

"It's under protest Clyde," Lincoln growls. "You can thank my sisters."

"Sheesh, I was just asking. You don't have to be grouchy about it."

Lincoln simmered down a little. "Sorry Clyde. I guess I'm just a little worked up. I know I've said this before, but you don't know what it's like to have 10 meddling sisters."

"Come on Lincoln. I'm sure you're sisters don't mean to meddle. They're just looking out for your best interests."

"Well how do you think I feel? I've got to live with them every day of my life." Lincoln drops his head on his desk. "I wonder if other kids have to face problems like this."

* * *

**Hey everyone **

**So there you have it. I apologize if it feels a little brief, but I think it makes for a good start. Now remember what I said about this story being a crossover story? Well next chapter, I will be introducing another character. Now I'm not gonna say who it's gonna be, but I will leave a few clues. And here they are:**

**1) He comes from a show on Cartoon Network **

**2) His name only has 2 letters in it**

**3) He is often optimistic and willing to help out **

**4) he's a young boy who works at a bodega and can be described as a 'hero in training'**

**Can you guess who it is? Feel free to leave your answer in the reviews **

**And stay tuned **


	2. The event

**And now, here's the next chapter.**

**And as you would have guessed, this is the one where we reveal another character into this story.**

**For those of you who guessed KO from _OK KO Let's be Heroes,_ you were right. Yes KO and a few of his friends will become a part of the story.**

**Now there's a few reasons why I decided to add them in. First off, it should come as no surprise that there are a ton of video game related references in _OK KO_. But one of the main reasons is because ever since my previous fanfic _OK Louds, Let's be Pals_, I've wanted to see the _Loud House _characters interacting with KO in more of their adventures. So for those of you who have read that previous story, consider this as somewhat of a sequel.**

**With all that said, enjoy**

* * *

_Location: Lakewood plaza turbo_

We go now to a place known as Gars Bodega. Inside, the three workers were busy doing their own things. Enid was at the counter dealing with customers (while also looking at her phone pretending to care), Rad was in the stock room taking care of some boxes, and finally, the youngest one KO was mopping the floor.

Once he was done, the floor was so shiny, it was as reflective as a mirror. "There, all done."

"Nice job KO." Standing behind the young child was his boss (and the manager of the bodega) Mr. Gar. "Keep up the good work."

"No problem Mr. Gar."

"RAD! ENID!"

The two coworkers in question stood front and center. "Sir, yes sir!"

"I need you guys to take care of the store for the rest of the night. And if anything tries to attack it…."

"We know the drill," Rad says.

"Good. NOW GET BACK TO WORK! That will be all," Gar said as he left.

"Man," KO said. "Mr Gar sure has no trouble getting results."

"I'll say," Rad said as he left to the back room.

Enid found something on her phone. "Oh would you look at this? It's says that Royal Woods is holding its first annual video game contest."

This caught KO's attention. "Say what now?"

"Apparently the winner will be crowned the video game champion of the world."

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like a kidder?"

"Please Enid! Tell me you're messing with me."

"I'm not messing with you. Read it yourself."

KO took a look at the article and found that Enid was right. "Wow! This is amazing! I can't wait to see this!"

"But how are you gonna have time to go to this tournament?"

"Well…...maybe if I could finish all my work for the day, I'll be able to end the night at the arcade. Then I can make it back before tomorrow."

"You really think you can pull that off?"

"I could try."

"Well in that case, good luck brush head."

"Thanks!" KO made a dash for the door. "I'll be right back!"

Moments later, KO was at his moms dojo, begging her to let him go.

"PLEASE MOMMY! Please can I go?!"

Carol thought about it. "I don't know kiddo. It seems a little bit past your curfew."

"Come on mom. I'm only 6-11. I'm practically grown up now."

"True, but….."

"What if I finished all my work and make it back before it gets too late? I'll even bring you back a souvenir."

"Well…...okay KO. You can go. As long as you're back before bedtime."

"Awesome! Thanks mommy!" KO said as he ran out.

Carol just sighed. "Kids these days."

* * *

Late in the afternoon, KO was preparing for the big night.

"Yes! Alright! This is gonna be the best night of my life!" KO stopped cheering as soon as he realized something. "Just as soon as I find out _how_ I'm gonna get to Royal Woods."

"Perhaps _I_ can be of assistance."

"Who said that?"

KO turns around and saw Dendy pop out of Rad's van (like she usually does). "Hello KO."

"Dendy? How do you keep getting in there?"

"I have my methods. I understand you have somewhere to be tonight?"

"Yeah. See, there's this videos game tournament going on in Royal Woods and I need a way to get there."

"I see. Not to worry KO. I can get you there with ease."

"Really?"

"Surely. If you recall during our previous adventure, I can use my universal transportation device to send the both of us to Royal Woods licketty split."

"Both of us?"

"I was thinking of heading over there myself."

"Oh….neat. Shall we head on over?"

"We shall."

Dendy opens up a vortex and the duo head out to their destination.

* * *

_Location: Royal Woods _

We meet back with the boys who are walking home from school.

"Aw cheer up Lincoln," Zach said.

"Yeah," Liam agreed. "That lilac smell of yours isn't so bad."

"At least a lot of ladies noticed you," Rusty said feeling quite jealous. "_Lucky_."

"You _think_ so wouldn't you?" Lincoln grumbled. "Everyone else couldn't stop laughing at me."

"Yeah," Clyde agrees. "Until Mrs Johnson told them to stop."

"That was _before_ they began laughing again behind my back. I can't live like this anymore. If my sisters didn't intervene so much, I wouldn't be a laughing stock." Lincoln sighed. "I wish there was something that could turn my life around."

Clyde then spotted a poster on a nearby window. "What about this?"

Clyde took the poster off the window and gave it to Lincoln. The five boys all looked over it.

_The first annual Royal Woods video game championship tournament at Gus' Games n' Grub. Tonight only!_

"Tonight! That's tonight?!" Lincoln was very excited. "Oh man! We have got to go to this thing you guys!"

"Yeah!"

But then the other boys became bummed.

"Yeah, but my dads won't let me stay out after curfew," Clyde said.

"Yeah," Zach agrees. "Me neither."

"My dad would kill me," said Rusty.

"And my memaw said I have to be home before dark," Liam said.

"You said that the _last_ time," Clyde reminded.

"Well it is a school night," Lincoln remembers. "Ugh! This isn't fair! Why do they always schedule the fun things on nights where we can't do them? What does a guy have to do anyway?"

Then Ronnie Anne came skateboarding by. "Two words: Sneak out."

The boys were confused. "What?"

"You heard me dweebs, sneak out. You don't have to tell them what you're doing. Just go out and do it."

"I can't," Lincoln sighed. "My parents don't like me being out after curfew. And if my sisters found out what I was doing, they'd probably intervene like they always do. Or Lola could find a way to blackmail me."

"Look, if I were you, I'd march right up to those girls and say '_you're not the boss of me. I can do whatever I want. Deal with it.'_"

Lincoln chuckles. "I could never do that."

"You are old enough to make your own decisions, aren't you?"

"Well sometimes my sisters never listen to me. They always meddle in my life even when I say I don't need it. Heck, Lisa gave me an MRI just because there was a splinter in my foot."

"_Awwwww, how cute,"_ she mocked. "_Wittle winky's sisters make his wittle problems all better. _No wonder you're such a wuss."

Lincoln felt offended. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to grow a spine. Are you just gonna stay a baby forever?"

"But Ronnie Anne, sneaking out is just so…...so…..so…"

"Barbaric?" Clyde finishes.

"What he said."

"Whatever lame-o. But there's only _one_ tournament tonight and anyone that matters is gonna be there." With that, Ronnie Anne skateboarded into an alleyway.

"Well _that_ came out of nowhere," Zach said.

"So, what now?" Liam asked.

"Why don't you guys go on home?" Lincoln suggested. "I'll talk to you later."

"Take care Lincoln," Rusty waves.

With that, Lincoln and Clyde walked home together.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Clyde asked.

"Oh I'll tell you what I'm _not_ gonna do. I'm _not_ gonna miss out on that video game tournament. I'm going no matter what."

"I don't know Lincoln. Remember that Sadie Hawkins Dance fiasco?"

"Relax, I'm not gonna _lie_ this time. I'm just gonna stick to my old methods."

"Your old master-of-convincing schtick, huh?"

"Yep. I'll just butter up my mom and dad so they'll let me go. With a few thorough presentations."

"You think that'll work?"

"Clyde, my presentations never failed me before, they're certainly not going to fail me now."

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter.**

**As mentioned in the description, Ronnie Anne will play a major role in this story. But there's a chance that some of you may be wondering if this fanfic takes place before or after the episode _The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos_. Well I haven't exactly figured that out myself yet. I might reveal it in the next chapters, but until then, I'll leave that up for you guys to decide.**

**Until next time, So long everybody.**


	3. Be careful what you wish for

Finally, the two boys made it to the Loud house. But when Lincoln opens the door, he finds his sisters standing right in front of him.

"Hey," Lincoln greeted. "How's it going ladies?"

"Whatcha up to Lincoln?" Lola accused.

"What? What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Your hair's all messy and you're sweating like crazy," Lynn points out.

"Oh _that_? You know, it's just been really hot outside and….."

Lori gave her brother the stink eye. "Lincoln!"

Clyde reveals everything rapidly fast. "There's a video game tournament at the arcade and Lincoln's trying to persuade his parents to let him go tonight!"

Lincoln slaps his forehead. "Dang it Clyde!"

"What? I can't help it! Lori's stink eye gives me jitters!"

Lincoln then turned to his sisters. "Okay fine! My secret's out! But please _don't_ say anything! I'm waiting for just the right moment to ask mom and dad!"

"Oh, Dad's not home," Leni explains. "Mom's in the kitchen."

"Whatever," Lincoln grumbled. "Just let _me_ handle this _alone_. I've got a presentation that's sure to be convincing enough."

"I don't think that's gonna work bro," Luna said.

"Yeah," Lori agreed. "It didn't even work when we tried to convince mom and dad to let us go see our movie marathon."

"See?" Lola points to Lori. "I told you we should've gone down there _earlier_ to go stand in line, but _noooooo_, _you_ said we had to finish our chores."

"Lola," her twin argues. "Mom and Dad would have blown their stacks if they saw us take off and leave. You gotta be responsible sometimes."

"And that's exactly why we couldn't get tickets to the event because all you could think about was mom and dad's stacks."

"Why would you wanna go to that tournament anyway?" Lynn asked. "It's just a bunch of geeks pressing buttons while staring at a screen and their thumbs getting cramps."

"You guys don't know what you're talking about," Lincoln argues. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and there's no way I'm missing it!"

"It's more like you're wasting your time if you ask me," Lisa said.

"Well I _didn't_ ask you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get my suit and presentation boards. And if it's all the same to you, I would appreciate it if you stay out of my way. Please and thank you."

Lincoln headed upstairs, while his sisters were still scoffing.

"If he thinks that video game skills are gonna come in handy in his life, that boy is screwed in the head," said Lynn.

"I concur," Lisa agrees.

"Like video games can save people's lives one day," Lola scoffs. "As if."

* * *

Rita was in the kitchen looking for her son. "Lincoln! Where are you?"

"Hi mom." Lincoln appears right behind her in his blue suit and his hair combed. Next to him was his best friend Clyde.

"Oh! Lincoln! You surprised me!"

"Sorry mom. Didn't mean to scare you. I guess Lucy's pop-ups are growing on me."

"It's okay sweetie. Nothing I'm not used too. How was school today?"

"Oh you know. It was okay. But first I have something to show you."

_10 minutes later _

Lincoln was wrapping up his persuasive presentation. "So it stands to reason that these technological advances are able to improve the mind of the young player as well as an increase in their competitive nature. Which brings me down to this question." Lincoln came down to his knees. "Please may I go to the video game championship tournament tonight?"

"I'm sorry. But no. It's a school night."

"Thank you so much Mom and might I say…" Lincoln pauses for a moment. "Did you just say '_no_'?"

"Yes," Rita answered.

"Yes!"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"Okay now I'm confused," Clyde said. "Do you mean yes as in _yes_, or yes as in yes, you said no?"

"I mean yes, I said no," Rita answers.

"Ah."

Now Lincoln's smile dropped. "Aw come on!" He whined. "All my friends are going and everybody that matters is gonna be there, mom!"

"Lincoln," Rita said sternly. "_I_ matter, _your father _and _sisters_ matter and _you_ matter. But, you're not going. Maybe we can go next week."

His mother went into her room.

"Well I guess that's that," Clyde said.

"Ugh! I can't believe it! I spent hours planning that presentation and she just flat out told me no! This has never happened before!"

"What about that time when you tried to ask your parents for money for those SMOOCH tickets?"

"Okay other than _that_." Lincoln reaches into his backpack. "There's gotta be something in here that'll change her mind." Then he pulls out a handheld remote control. "How'd this get in there?"

Lincoln started fiddling around with the remote, but unbeknownst to him, that was what controls his RC helicopter. As soon as Lincoln noticed this, he tried to stop it, but the toy went out of control.

"Uh Lincoln? I think you should turn it off now," Clyde said worriedly.

"What do you think im doing here?"

Unfortunately, the helicopter grabbed Clyde by the shirt collar and carried him away. "Lincoln! Stop this crazy thing!"

"I'm trying!"

No matter how many buttons he pressed, the helicopter just kept zooming around the living room wrecking everything in sight. Until finally, the toy ended up crashing into a wall and it, along with Clyde, fell to the floor.

Rita heard all the commotion and came out of her room. "Lincoln? What was all that noise…..?"

Rita was at a loss of words as soon as she saw that the living room was a complete wreck.

"Oh! I just remembered! I was supposed to wash my um…. I have to take out the uh….I gotta go!" Clyde made a dash right out the front door.

Rita stood right in front of her son looking quite upset. "Lincoln."

"I didn't do it!" Lincoln defended.

"Really, because it looks to me like your remote control helicopter just went haywire and wrecked everything in the living room."

Lincoln was stunned. "I take it back. You're right on target."

"Lincoln, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you were more mature than this. _Clearly_ I was wrong."

"But mom, I….."

"Sweetie, I don't wanna hear another word. Until you can learn how to behave, I don't want you leaving your room for the rest of the night."

"But…."

"No more buts! Just go! Your father will have a few words to say to you when he gets home."

"Alright…" Lincoln decided not to argue and made his way up the stairs, dragging his feet along the way.

Upstairs, his sisters were watching the whole thing.

"Well _that_ totally blew," Lynn said.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life," Lincoln mumbles.

"Aw shake it off little bro," Luna said. "It's not like it's the end of the….."

"This is all your fault."

The girls looked pretty shocked at what Lincoln said.

"What did you just say?" Leni asked.

Lincoln stopped and turned to face his sisters. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"How is it our fault!?" Luan confronts.

"This was _none_ of your concern! I didn't _ask_ for any of this!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"_You're_ the reason I'm a weak link! All you guys do is meddle in my life and make things worse for me!"

"We were only trying to help," Leni said.

"Yeah!" Lola agrees. "If it weren't for us, you probably wouldn't even remember how to breathe!"

"We're just looking out for you," Lana said. "Because we love you."

"Well you're _suffocating_ me!" Lincoln argues. "I don't need your help! I can handle my own problems and I don't need you constantly butting into my private affairs!"

"Hey!" Shouted Lynn. "Don't pin the blame on us! If _you_ didn't act like such a baby, maybe mom and dad would actually let you go to the tournament!"

"I only act like a baby because you guys keep _treating_ me like one! You never leave me alone, you never let me do my own things and you smother me even when I say I don't need your help!"

"Well you don't have to get mad Lincoln," Lana said.

"I'm _not_ mad! But I've had it! I have had it! You guys are the reason I'm nothing but a wuss, and I'm sick of it! Sometimes I wish you would all just go away!"

Lincoln stormed right into his room and slammed the door.

"Do you think Linky was serious?" Leni asked.

"Come on Leni," Lori says. "Lincoln's just a little miffed right now. He'll get over it."

"Yeah, Lori's right," Lynn agrees. "Link's got skin tougher than a rhino."

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the far reaches of space, the toaster satellite from earlier is still floating around. When suddenly, it gets picked up by a tractor beam. Once inside the ship, a robot servant takes it away.

The robot in question was red, and had a round head structure. He took the so-called satellite to the throne room of the spaceship. The man in charge was a man named Dr Eggman.

"Sir! My lord!" The robot exclaimed. "I have discovered this. It appears to be some sort of alien transmission device."

However, the leader was not amused. "Tell me. When did it become acceptable to approach my throne UNANNOUNCED!?"

"Oh yes of course my liege! I do so humbly apologize."

"You're lucky you're under contract. Otherwise I'd have you sold for scraps."

"WAIT!" Just then a yellow cubicle robot henchmen came crashing in, slamming face first into a window. "Oh I missed it. Can I scold another?"

"No."

"Oh please sir?"

"I said no Cubot!"

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please….."

"I would love for that to stop."

"...oh please, oh please!?" Cubot then took a look at the toaster. "Oh what have we here? Ahem. As Dr Eggman's robot henchmen, we are the official checkers of the new things to be checked."

"Oh brother."

The robots fiddled with the device, and then a piece of toast popped out of it. "It's alright! It's alright! I'll handle this!" Cubot assures. "Hello!"

The toast gave no response.

"What galaxy are you from?"

"Cubot!"

"Where is your leader?"

"Cubot! Stop it!" Eggman groans. "It's toast."

"Oh." The dim witted robot picked it up. "Hello toast! I greatly admire your ship!"

Cubot kept hitting the toaster, which in turn activated the transmissor. "_Beginning transmission from earth."_

Just then, a video message of Lincoln appears on a giant screen.

"_Greetings from Royal Woods. I'm Lincoln. Lincoln Loud. I come in peace."_

"What's he supposed to be?" Eggman questioned. "Some kind of short eared rabbit?"

_Then a dog can in and began sniffing the lens._

_"This here is my dog, Charles. This place that I'm standing in is my room. That's where I sleep."_

_Lincoln then took out a picture of him and his sisters. "And here's a picture of my sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily."_

Eggman got surprised. "Freeze that image!"

The video pauses and Eggman takes a closer look at the photo.

"They look…..perfect! Orbot! Trace the origin!"

"Affirmative." The robot searches the database and plots the coordinates. "Location found. Message delivered from a small rocky planet consisting of 71% H2O and 29% land. A planet commonly referred to as earth."

"Excellent! Set a course to this 'earth'. The search is over!" He laughed maniacally.

With that, the spacecraft made its way towards earth at warp speed.

* * *

**And so it begins **


	4. Sneaking out

That night, Lincoln was in his room, sitting on the bed, talking with his father.

"But dad, all my friends are gonna be there."

"I know son," his dad said. "But if all your friends were jumping off a cliff, would _you_ do it too? Heh, I don't think so." Lynn Sr took a seat on his bed. "Lincoln, I know how much you wanna have fun, but sometimes you can't always do what you want, when you wanna do it. Whether that's fair or not, that's the rule."

"The rules should be fair!" Lincoln argues. "What are you teaching the girls?!"

"To respect the rules!"

"Even when the rules are unfair?!"

"If rules are unjust, there are rules to change them! Otherwise it's chaos!"

"And that's _exactly_ what we have!" Lincoln stomps his foot to the floor in rage. But then he calmed down a bit. "Sorry dad. I guess I'm just tired."

"I understand son. You could probably use some alone time. When you're ready to be mature about this, then we'll talk." Lynn Sr. was about to leave, but not before turning around one last time. "Oh and by the way, mom says you're grounded. Sorry." He then closed the door and left.

Lincoln just lays on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Clyde came in through his window. "They didn't go for it, did they?"

Lincoln just shook his head. "It's not fair! What's the point of being a man with a plan if you can't even go out on a school night?"

"Lincoln, listen. I heard what you said to your sisters. Don't you think you should apologize?"

"As if! All they do is treat me like a baby!"

"They're just trying to help!"

"Help by meddling!"

"Lincoln calm down! You're getting steamed over nothing."

"I know Clyde. But I can't help it. There's no way I'm missing that tournament! I'm going over there right now!"

Lincoln was about to march right out the front door, but Clyde halted him. "But Lincoln! You can't just barge right in there and just leave out the front door!"

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, your parents will see you. And then you're going to be in even more trouble than you already are. You don't want that, do you?"

Lincoln sighed. "Oh you're right."

Clyde smiles for a moment.

"Then we're gonna need a new strategy."

Clyde got surprised. "What?"

"I'm gonna sneak out of here. That way I can still go, and no one will see me. But I need a plan, something clever, unsuspecting and…"

Just then, a strange vortex appears out of nowhere into Lincoln's room. The vortex appeared to be a bright light. Once it dimmed down, it was revealed to be a certain kappa girl with goggles and a jumpsuit.

"Perhaps _I_ can be of assistance," she said (which was then followed by a sound of children cheering).

"Dendy?" Lincoln was quite surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I overheard your dilemma and decided to make my way over here." Dendy noticed Clyde standing right behind Lincoln. "And I can see that you've got some company here as well."

"Oh yeah. Dendy, this is my best friend Clyde. Clyde, this is Dendy."

"Greetings," Dendy said as she shook his hand.

"Uh….nice to meet you…..I guess," Clyde answers. "Lincoln, who is this girl?" He whispered to his best friend.

"It's a long story. A _really_ long story."

"Anyway," Dendy continues. I believe I can help you get out of here."

"How you gonna do that?" Lincoln wonders.

"Simple. I can shrink you down to the size of a toy figurine. That way, you can sneak all the way down stairs and through the mail slot without anyone seeing you."

"This is perfect! I can still get to the tournament, make it back into bed, and nobody will ever know! Clyde, I need you to go downstairs and distract mom and dad for me."

Clyde was shocked. "What? You mean _lie_ to them? I don't know Lincoln. Lying gives me stomach aches, remember?"

"But Clyde! I'm your best friend!" Lincoln began to use the puppy dog eyes. "You wouldn't want to let me down, would you?"

Unfortunately Clyde gave in. "Oh okay. I _guess_ I can cover for you. But you better hurry up."

"Sweet! Thanks buddy!"

"No problem. But if your parents come up to check on you, and you're not here, you will be in big trouble."

"Not to worry," Dendy assures. "I have _that_ covered as well."

"Yeah Clyde," Lincoln says. "Don't worry about it. Dendy has it covered. Just go stall mom and dad."

"Stall them?" Clyde asked. "How do I do that?"

"I don't know. Say something. Anything. Just keep them busy."

"Well, if you say so."

Clyde headed down the stairs where Lincoln's parents were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Loud."

"Hello Clyde," Lynn Sr. greeted. "What brings you here so late?"

"Oh you know. I was just seeing how my best friend was doing," Clyde said as he took a seat in the chair.

"I kinda feel bad for grounding him," Rita told her husband. "Maybe I better go upstairs to check."

This got Clyde nervous. "Oh no! No, no, there's really no need to. I'm sure he's just….reflecting on the error of his ways. You know, dealing with it in a _mature_ and responsible manner."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln was busy talking with Dendy about the plan.

"So what do you have in mind Dendy?" Lincoln asked.

"Put simply…" Dendy took a numerous amount of codes out of her backpack. "I can create a code that shall decrease your size by precisely 80%."

"Sounds complicated."

"Actually it's not. With a little skill and concentration, it's as easy as tying your shoes."

"Well, okay. Let's give it a whirl!"

Dendy then put together a code before placing an electrode on the back of Lincoln's head. Once the code was activated, Lincoln was now the size of a hummingbird egg. Dendy picks him up off the floor with her hand.

"This is awesome!" Lincoln says. "I mean that still felt as weird as Lisa's inventions, but hey, it beats having a third eye or a tail growing out of my butt."

"As requested," Dendy complies. "Test was a success."

"Now I just need a way to get downstairs." Lincoln thought for a minute before getting an idea. "I've got it!" He then put his fingers to his lips and let out a really loud whistle. After just a few seconds, the Loud family's dog Charles came into the room.

"Here boy! Here Charles! Up here!"

Charles spotted Lincoln in the palm of Dendy's hand. Dendy then places Lincoln on the dog's back.

"Okay boy. I got a job for you. Are you up for it?"

Charles nods.

"Good boy."

With that, the dog ran out of the room, carrying his little tiny master along with him.

"See you later Dendy!" Lincoln called.

"Good luck Lincoln," Dendy waves.

Once they got to the stairs, Lincoln held on tight as Charles ran down the steps.

At the same time, Clyde was busy stalling Lynn Sr. and Rita.

"You know sooner or later, you're gonna have to stop treating Lincoln like he's a baby," Clyde continued. "He's a young man now. And it's time he started being _treated_ like one."

"I suppose that's true," Lincoln's mother agrees.

"You know my dad told me about when he was a kid. He remembered being grounded a whole week and not being allowed to go to his best friend's bachelor party."

"I bet he was pretty obedient, huh?"

"Well…..actually he snuck out."

Then something crossed the parents minds. "You don't suppose that Lincoln…"

"What?! No! Of course not! That's ridiculous! Besides, how's he gonna sneak out? I mean it's not like he can just walk right out the front door."

"I guess you're right."

However, unbeknownst to any of them, Lincoln was hiding behind the chair. As Clyde kicked one of his legs back and his foot kicked Lincoln right towards the front door and through the mail slot, landing him right outside.

Lincoln got back up on his feet. "Yes! Thank you Dendy!" He then made his way towards the arcade.

* * *

"Look, I know Lincoln is a great kid," his father said. "I just wish he would grow up a little. Maybe toughen up a bit."

At the same time, the girls all came out of their bedrooms and listened in on the conversation from upstairs.

"Well, did you guys ever stop to think that maybe the reason he's soft is because of his sisters?" Clyde asked.

"What do you mean?" The father asked.

"I mean the way they always wanna fight his battles for him. Let's say for instance, you tell him to stay put. '_Lincoln, if you move from that couch, you're grounded.'_ But then he happens to come across a band of ghost pirates. And then they decided to take all of his sisters away and make them a part of their ghostly crew. And it's all up to Lincoln to save them, but alas, he can not because he's never had to deal with these problems before. Because he's been protected and his problems have been handled by only his sisters."

Both parents were stunned. "I think you guys have been reading too many comics."

"Okay I exaggerated. But the point is Lincoln's sisters can't solve _all_ his problems. I mean sooner or later, he's gonna need to learn how to fight his own battles."

"I understand Clyde," Rita said. "But Lincoln won't come to us and complain, so there's not much we can do. And his sisters only want to help him because they care about him."

"Well sometimes, that's what happens to people when you care too much. They grow soft. If you protect them their whole lives, you never let them think for themselves and soon, they can barely think at all. A lack of fear keeps us weak."

The girls upstairs looked at each other with guilt after hearing that.

"You're right Clyde. Maybe it's time we make this right."

Both the parents got up from the couch and started heading towards the stairs.

Clyde tried to stop them. "Where you going?"

"We're gonna go talk to Lincoln," Rita said. "Just to make sure he's doing alright."

"Oh there's no need to, really! And anyway, he's probably sleeping right now and doesn't want to be disturbed!"

"It'll just be a quick peak Clyde."

"I'm telling you, he's fine!"

But despite Clyde's efforts, both of them reached Lincoln's room. When they opened the door, they found the light was off and there was a lump on his bed covered by a blanket.

"There," Clyde said with relief. "See? Now what I tell you? Nothing to worry about."

"Clyde," Lynn Sr. requested. "Would you mind waiting downstairs? We're gonna have a few words with our son."

"Oh of course. And please, take all the time you need," Clyde said as he left.

Rita turns to the bed. "Lincoln? Sweetie? Are you awake?"

"Yes mother. I am awake." Said a voice. However, while the voice did sound like Lincoln's, it actually came from Dendy, who was lying in Lincoln's bed with the covers pulled over.

"Son," the father said. "You're mother and I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Yes," Rita approached. "And to tell you that we love you." But as Rita got closer to the bed, Dendy pulled the covers up even more. "Oh honey, I know you're upset. We don't really like to punish you. You're such a special boy."

Just then, the girls came into the room.

"Uh, mom? Dad? Is it okay if _we_ say a few words to our brother?" Luna asked.

"By all means," Lynn Sr. answered.


	5. Abducted

**And now it is time that we get into the more interesting part of the story. Not only will this be climatic, but it also includes other characters as well. While the previous chapters have included characters from _The Loud House _and _OK KO Let's Be Heroes_, this one will explore other worlds within their multiverse.**

**Also, if some of you haven't read some of my previous fanfic stories, there's gonna be a few references to them throughout this story. Feel free to check those out if you ever have time, but you can still enjoy this story even if you hadn't read the others.**

**So without further ado, here we go**

**Note: all cartoon characters and video games mentioned within this chapter belong to their respective owners **

* * *

_Location: Tremorton_

In a secret underground laboratory, two boys named Brad and Tuck were watching over monitors for signs of alien invasions.

"I'm bored Tuck," Brad said. "B-O-R-E-D bored. Why did we take shifts looking over the space monitors? Because we wanted to see space aliens! And what have we seen so far? Nothing! Nothing! N-O-T…...Aw you know. Nothing."

However, Tuck was busy staring at the screen, looking worried. "B-b-Brad…"

"'_Watch the screen_' they said, '_keep your eyes on the screen_' they said. So we watched the screen for three straight days! And what did we see? Nothing!"

"...Brad…"

"And then there's this light. '_If this light ever flashes, something from space is coming towards earth. Alert XJ9 immediately!_'"

"...Brad!"

"Pfft! Like that would ever happen. I tell you little bro, this is the most boring job on the planet. I wonder if I could get my old job back at Mr Mesmer's." Brad then noticed the expression on his brother's face. "What?" Tuck points to the screen and Brad saw what was going on. "Oh. We actually _do_ have one."

Tuck started to panic. "Oh my jeez! What do we do! No one ever told us what to do! The only reason why I took this opportunity is because I didn't have to do anything!"

"Tuck! Stop it! I'm calculating it's impact point." The computer began displaying the location. "It looks like….Royal Woods, Michigan."

"Royal Woods?! That's the same town where Lincoln and his sisters live!"

"Relax! We'll just contact Jenny to take care of it. She's dealt with this kind of business before."

Brad made a phone call to a certain house. The call was sent to the home of Nora Wakeman. Once she received the call, she went right upstairs to a certain room. The room of her robotic teenage daughter.

"XJ9! Excuse me, XJ9!"

"Yeah mom?" The robot girl woke up, accidentally knocking her mother to the floor. She then saw on one of her monitors that an alien invasion was heading towards Royal Woods. "No time now mom. Duty calls."

"I've fallen and I can't get up."

The robot girl opened up the window and blasted off to Royal Woods.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Clyde went into Lincoln's room as soon as the parents and sisters were gone.

"Dendy?"

Dendy arose from the bed. "Greetings Clyde."

"I gotta hand it to you," Clyde admired. "That Lincoln imitation was pretty dead on. I can't believe that actually worked."

"I must say, that was a well thought out plan if I do say so myself."

"Yeah." Clyde then began thinking about his best friend. "I bet Lincoln's having fun. More fun than me anyway. Maybe we should go down there. Just to make sure he's doing okay."

"That would be good."

Clyde activates the inflatable slide outside Lincoln's window, and the two slid down and ran off.

* * *

"I sure hope Lincoln's doing okay," the father exclaimed.

"He did seem pretty upset," his wife replies. "But what can we do? You heard Clyde. Lincoln needs to do things independently."

"I know. But maybe we should do something to cheer him up."

"He has been hinted about a new comic book that just hit the stores. Maybe we could find him one to surprise him."

"It's worth a try."

Both parents got out of bed and headed out in the van.

* * *

Meanwhile later that night, Lincoln arrived at the arcade.

Ronnie Anne was there waiting. "Well, well, well. Lame-o Loud made it after all."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this night for anything!" Lincoln exclaims. "Did any other kids sneak out?"

"Everyone else is already inside. You better get moving if you want your share in the spotlight."

"What spotlight?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You better get in there."

"Right. See ya inside." Lincoln was inside the arcade and was very intrigued by what he witnessed. "Whoa! This is amazing!"

"It is quite impressive." Lincoln turned and saw two of his friends.

"Clyde! Dendy! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing," Clyde answers.

"And I followed," answered Dendy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a friend of my own."

Dendy left the two boys behind.

"Clyde, look at these games," Lincoln says. "These are like super retro!"

"I know," Clyde agrees. "_Pac Man, Centipede, Asteroids, E.T., Super Mario, Super Smash Bros_? Why are these even here?!"

"Who cares? Let's just play!"

"Lincoln, we can't! What if your parents or your sisters find out you're gone?"

"Clyde, I told you. It's taken care of."

"Still, even if I _wanted_ to play, we don't even have any quarters."

"Ah, _that's_ where you're wrong." Lincoln pulls out a jumbo jar of quarters from behind. "Took me 5 years to save, but it was worth it." Lincoln places the quarter into the machine and began button mashing.

"Link, you're not even doing it right. You're just mashing the buttons."

"Whatever. Why don't you just go home if you're so worried?"

"I know. How about I show you how it's done?" Clyde took over and did it with more ease. And surprise surprise, he actually did better than Lincoln.

Lincoln scoffs. "Beginners luck."

"Luck ain't got nothing to do with it."

Later, both Lincoln and Clyde began playing more games. Clyde won most of them with ease, while Lincoln was just button mashing.

"Oh! Ten in a row!"

Lincoln was stunned. "How'd you do it? How do you beat the system?"

"It's all about patterns buddy. You just gotta know the point of the game."

"Wow, that's pretty cool Clyde." The boys turned and saw a familiar watermelon headed blue bird.

Lincoln immediately recognized who it was. "Hey Harvey. What brings you here?"

"Oh. Fee and Foo convinced me to come here. I got a little bored so I figured, why not?"

"You play video games?" Clyde asked.

"Well I wouldn't say _that_. We don't exactly have any arcades back in Littlebark, but who could resist a fun time?"

"Down with that featherhead," Lincoln said.

Maybe you guys could help me out over here. See, there's this game I'm sorta having trouble with."

"Which game is it?"

* * *

Harvey shows them the game _RoadBlasters_. While playing it, Harvey kept crashing into obstacles.

"How does this keep happening?" Harvey asked.

"Oh it's no big deal," Clyde explains. "You just crashed into another obstacle. That's minus 20 more points."

"How many points does that leave me with?"

"Negative 224."

"How many more minutes left in the game?"

"The game is over," Lincoln states.

"That's enough time. I can make up those points." Harvey puts in two more quarters into the machine and takes another go. He did better than the last time, until the finish line where he hit another obstacle. "Alright! What's my final score?"

"Six," Lincoln answered.

"Whooo! And how many do I need to beat the high score?"

"Six."

"Wooooooooooooooo….."

"Hundred."

"What?"

"Six _hundred_. You need six hundred to win. You got _six_."

"Oh. Oh well. That was fun anyway. See ya." Harvey walked off.

"Lincoln, I really think we should be heading back to your house."

Clyde tried pulling him away, Lincoln recognized someone else not too far away. "Hold on a minute Clyde."

The young person was none other than K.O., who was trying out one of the other games, but ended up failing. "Aw! Whipply-dip-dipple!"

"K.O.?"

K.O. turns to see one of his old friends approaching. "Lincoln?"

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"I had a little help from Dendy," K.O. answered. "When I heard about the tournament, I couldn't resist. So my mom let me come."

"I wish _my_ parents were that cool," Lincoln complained.

"Uh, Lincoln? Care to fill me in?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, sorry. KO's an old friend of mine. Part of that long story I mentioned. I'll tell you later."

"I see."

"I even have his pow card!" K.O. shows them Lincoln's pow card from the previous adventure.

Clyde took a closer look. "You're on a trading card? Man, they sure don't tell us anything anymore."

Just then someone else came up. This kid was short with a pink hat, brown shaggy hair and two buck teeth.

Lincoln didn't look so amused to see him. "Timmy Turner."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lincoln Loud," Timmy gloated. "Whatcha been up to? Dealing with chaotic sisters I guess?"

"You've got some nerve showing up here Turner!"

"Hey, don't blame me because I'm just checking out the competition. And by the looks of it, I already know who the losers might be."

"Are you calling us losers?"

K.O. was stunned. "I…..What? Did he? Did you?"

"He's calling us losers. Look Turner, I'll have you know that I've been playing video games for longer than _you_ have. And I've also grown up with a sister who knows how to handle a competition."

"Well then why say it?" Timmy mocks. "I'm mean if you really think you can just win that easily, you should just _prove_ it face to face. Oh, but that's right. You're not _in_ the tournament."

"And I suppose _you're_ in the tournament?"

"That's right I am. Perhaps you should join in too. If you think you're good enough."

This got on Lincoln's last nerve. "You know what beaver boy? Time to put you in your place. I'll be in that tournament, and I'm gonna kick your virtual butt!"

"Fine. See you at the championship stand. And If you lose, which I know you will, it'll just prove to everyone what a pathetic wuss you really are." Timmy walks away, and Lincoln was still annoyed.

"What's that kid's deal?" K.O. asked.

"That was Timmy Turner," Lincoln answered. "He acts super macho, but he's really just an average kid who no one understands."

"Oh. Well then why did he tease you?"

"He just does that to get under your skin," Clyde answers. "It makes him feel better about himself. It may be annoying, but it's best to ignore it."

"You know where I come from, we call that getting zinged."

"Well zing or no zing, I'm gonna put that Timmy Turner back in his place." Lincoln marched away.

"Lincoln, I never thought I'd say it at a time like this," Clyde said. "But you have my support."

"That goes for me too," K.O. said.

"Thanks guys."

During a brief montage, Lincoln began training for the tournament. Minute after minute, hour after hour. And after a while, it came down to the final event.

The announcer stepped forward. "And now it's time for the final round. Whoever wins this will be crowned the new video game champion of the world! In this corner, we have the undefeated champion, Timmy Turner!"

Timmy enters from the right of the stage.

"And in the other corner, we have the runner up, Lincoln Loud!"

The two boys glare at each other.

"Well I gotta say Loud," Timmy mocks. "I'm surprised your fingers can even find the start button."

"Save it for the loser circle Turner," Lincoln glares. "My fingers happen to be in the best shape of their lives." Right as he says that, his thumbs made a cracking sound when he moved them.

"I'll alert the paramedics."

"Get ready to battle!" The announcer declares.

The final game was Donkey Kong. The boys pressed the start buttons and the games began. Once they started, they began battling like there was no tomorrow. Many minutes passed by and at the very end, what appeared to be a close game, was ultimately the final result.

After the game was over, Timmy turned to Lincoln. "Well, congratulations."

Lincoln looks confused for a second.

"...on coming in second!"

Everyone cheered for the Turner kid, while Lincoln just stepped down looking discouraged.

K.O. and Clyde tried to cheer him up.

"Aw don't worry about it Lincoln," K.O. assures. "You did your best."

"Yeah, but I lost!" Lincoln griped. "I lost the game, I lost the tournament and most of all, I lost my pride."

"It could have happened to anyone."

"Yeah," Clyde agrees. "Besides, we can still make the best of tonight."

"How?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't you remember? There's games you play for fun, and there's games to play for the prizes."

"So?"

"So why not try those? We could probably find something that your sisters might like."

"Yeah, I guess we could."

"Come on Lincoln!" K.O. convinces.

"Well…..okay. Why not?"

So later that night, Lincoln, Clyde and K.O. began playing more games. Winning tickets for prizes as well as finding some things in the claw machine.

Afterwards, they all met up at a table to take a look at what they got.

"Okay, let's see here." Lincoln looks in his bag. "I have a unicorn plushie, a rubber lizard and cell phone case. How'd you guys do?"

Clyde looks in his bag. "I've got a ukulele, a self inflating whoopee cushion and a teddy bear."

Finally was K.O. "I got a few hair clips, a football, a writing pen with a bat on it and a textbook on calculus fundamentals. Though I don't know why they would give away that last thing."

"That's great!" Lincoln says. "Now we can all head home. We just need to make sure that my sisters don't find out about tonight. Or if that doesn't work, I could just give them these so none of them say a word. Not that I'd need to."

"Are you sure that's a smart idea Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde, will you stop worrying? It's 11:45. They're always asleep before then on school nights. By the time I get home, they won't even know I'm gone."

* * *

In Lori and Leni's room, the two sisters were thinking about what Lincoln had said.

"Hey, Leni?"

"Yeah Lori?"

"You worried about Lincoln?"

"A little. Do you think that what he said was true?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's right. Maybe we _do_ meddle too much."

"Well we _did_ make him kiss Ronnie Anne. And they became good friends."

"Yeah, but she also gave him a punch to the eye. Remember what he said afterwards?"

"You mean every time we butt into his life, we make things worse?"

"Bingo."

"Come on Lori, I'm sure it's not _that_ bad. So we're not perfect, but we _are_ his family."

Just then, they heard a clunking coming from downstairs.

"Is there someone in the kitchen?" Lori wonders.

"_Our_ kitchen?" Leni asked. "I didn't hear anything."

Lori points to the door, meaning she wanted her to go down and check. Leni got out of her bed and headed out the door.

In the hallway, Leni saw Lisa come out of her bedroom.

"Leni? What are you doing up so late?"

"Lori thought she heard something downstairs, so I was gonna check it out."

"In that case, allow _me_ to be the judge of that."

Lisa drowsily follows Leni downstairs to see what was going on. Along the way, they noticed a bright orange light coming from the kitchen.

"Did someone leave the orange light on?" Leni asked.

"That's preposterous," Lisa claims. "Why would we have an orange light in our kitchen?"

"You never know."

The two girls made their way towards the kitchen.

"Lincoln? Is that you?"

"I see what's going on here," Lisa said. Unfortunately though, it was hard for her to see anything. "Actually I don't. My glasses are all fogged." Lisa took her glasses off and rubbed the lenses against her nightshirt. Once she could see more clearly, what she saw was a little orange ghost with two eyes.

"O-M-Gosh!" Leni shrieked. "This is so cute! Aw, it's okay. Are you lost little guy? Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you."

But right as Leni touches the little ghost, a really bright light engulfed the kitchen. The girls' bodies were slowly turning into pixels and floating away.

"Leni?" Lori heard all the commotion and went down to the kitchen to check it out. "Leni? Are you alright? Leni?"

But right as she entered the kitchen, she began to disappear too as she screamed.

Outside the Loud house, the light appeared to be coming from a tractor beam coming from a giant spaceship. As fast as they could, the girls immediately ran out of their bedrooms. But as soon as they did, they all started to disappear too.

All 10 of the girls (including Lily) got beamed up into the spaceship as the hatch closes. Once they were gone, the ship blasted off into space.


	6. What’s Missing

**And we're back!**

**Before we begin, I would just like to clarify something. Now I'm sure some of you are confused by the orange ghost in the last chapter. Well I don't wanna give too much away, but I decided to use more video game characters other than just the _Sonic_ ones. The roles might not be as big as the _Sonic_ characters, but will still be important to the story. Also, if you're wondering, I do have plans to include other characters from the _Sonic the Hedgehog _franchises, but those will come later.**

**But anyway, back on to the story. As you read in the previous chapter, Lincoln's sisters have been captured. But the question remains, how will Lincoln feel after finding out? Will he be happy that he got his wish? Or will he regret it?**

**Let's find out**

* * *

The next day, Lincoln woke up from his bed after coming back home from the arcade.

"Ah, what a night. Well at least no one knows where I've been."

Lincoln hopped out of his bed and headed out the room. As he made his way to the bathroom, he then noticed something that almost never happened before.

"No line for the bathroom? Huh, that's a first."

At first, Lincoln thought it was strange, but decided to ignore it anyway.

Moments later, he went downstairs fully dressed and saw his parents in the kitchen.

"Morning son," his father greeted.

"Morning mom. Morning dad. Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know sweetie," Rita explains. "I haven't seen them since yesterday."

"Huh. Maybe they're just sleeping in. I mean Lori and Lola usually complain about not getting their beauty sleep."

Lincoln opened the fridge to get some orange juice, but right as he closed the door, he found a note hanging on it being held with a magnet.

It read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_By the time you read this, we will not be here. We have gone on an extended vacation and will remain there until further notice._

_Signed, the Loud sisters_

* * *

Later, Lincoln shows the note to his friends.

"Yeah, Bobby just got the same message from Lori," Ronnie Anne claims.

"That's weird," Lincoln pondered. "From the looks of it, I'd say all 10 of my sisters are gone."

"Well did they _all_ go on vacation?" Clyde asked.

"Maybe they went to get juice or something," Ronnie Anne said.

"I don't really digest pulp well. It makes me bloat."

"I don't get it. Lori never misses a date with my brother. How could she just disappear like this?"

The world '_disappear_' in Lincoln's head.

"Uh…..Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Lincoln! Have you been listening?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. Look, why don't you guys go home? I'll let you know if I find them."

"Okay…...weirdo."

As soon as Clyde and Ronnie Anne were gone, Lincoln ran back into the house and shut the door.

"I made my sisters disappear!" He thought to himself. But after remembering what happened last night, a smile grew on his face. "I made my sisters disappear. This is perfect! I finally have all the free time to myself! And there's no one else to tell me I can't!"

All throughout the day, Lincoln spent all his time doing the things he normally couldn't do because of his sisters. Including watching whatever was on tv, going out to places all on his own, even reading comics in the living room in his underwear.

"This is the life."

Now you would think that after a while, he'd eventually get bored of all this alone time. And in this case, you'd probably be right. But more into detail later.

* * *

Meanwhile, XJ9/Jenny was busy patrolling Royal Woods in search of alien life forms.

"XJ9! Hello XJ9?" Nora appears on Jenny's built in screen. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear mom!" Jenny answered. "Go ahead."

"Have you located any foreign objects?"

"I'm afraid not. I've been searching all over Royal Woods and I haven't seen a single thing that looks like it came from outer space."

"Nothing at all?"

"No. But I did see a dragon with two heads doing cartwheels. Does that help?"

"No."

"What about a coyote having a piano dropped on his head? I'm pretty sure that would have been painful."

"Fraid not."

"Seven fairytale dwarfs on a bicycle singing melodies while juggling diamonds and writing fanfics?"

"Mmm-mmm."

"Then I got nothing."

"Is that all you saw?"

"Well not all of it. I also saw a fishtail kid with blue hair. And a red dog that was the size of a two story building."

"Oh. Well keep looking XJ9. Remember, the security of humanity rests in your metallic hands."

"Don't worry mom. If there's any aliens in this town, I'll bring them to justice." Jenny turns off her screen, but the smile on her face faded away. "Oh who am I kidding? Why did I have to say all that? Better yet, why did I get called to come here? Nothing really wild ever happens in Royal Woods anyway."

But Jenny decided to just ignore it and proceed.

* * *

Several days had passed, all the fun and excitement had died down. Lincoln's room was a total mess. His clothes and bedsheets were all wrinkled and scattered everywhere.

As for Lincoln himself, all the pets (including Lana's and Lucy's pet bat) were in his room trying to put him out of his misery.

"I know you miss Lana Hops," Lincoln said to his sister's pet frog. "I miss her too. I mean I'm happy I get to do whatever I want, but I still feel like something's missing. You know what that's like, don't you?"

Just then, Clyde bursts through the door doing air guitar. "Oh yeah! Going off the rails on a crazy train!"

However, Lincoln was not in the mood. "Hey, hey, hey! Not now Clyde! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a discussion here?! Sheesh!"

Lincoln pounded his fist to the desk.

"Is something wrong Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Just think about it," Lincoln lamented. "I can do whatever I want, yet I don't know what to do. It's just not fun anymore."

"Sorry, you lost me."

"I mean. My sisters are gone, aren't they?"

"Well not gone as in dead necessarily. Technically, they're gone as in they left."

"And I've got all the time in the world, don't I?"

"Well yes."

"But why do I feel so unhappy?"

"Are you saying that you miss your sisters?"

"I don't get it. They should've been back by now."

"Okay, well…...what if tomorrow, we could go to the arcade? That always seems to lift your spirits!"

Lincoln smiles for a second, but then began to frown again. "Yeah….good idea Clyde. But without them, what's the point anymore?"

"Oh, okay. Well you know, it was just something to consider. And if it's okay, I'm just gonna leave you alone for a while then." Clyde left the room, leaving Lincoln alone with his thoughts.

* * *

That evening at dinner wasn't much better. Lincoln was so upset that he wouldn't even eat anything. So he just spread the food around his plate.

His mother took note of this. "Sweetie, you hardly ate any dinner. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine mom," Lincoln said. "I'm just not feeling hungry today. No amount of food could fill the void I have in my heart."

"You know, that sounds just like something that Lucy would say."

"I know."

"Come to think of it," his father wonders. "I haven't seen her or any of the girls for the past few days."

"I know."

"And you've barely said a word since they left."

"I KNOW MOM!"

"Lincoln!" His father scolded. "Mind your manners!"

"Sorry. I just can't help thinking it's my fault they're gone."

"What makes you think that?" Rita asked.

"Before I went to bed, I yelled at them and I wished they would go away."

"Now why would you say that?"

"I don't know, I just got too mad. I didn't mean to say it, but I did. I guess I'm nothing but a jerk."

"Lincoln," his father consoled. "Don't say that. You can never be a jerk."

"No! I am!" Lincoln was in denial. He got so upset, he jumped out of his chair and ran up to his room. "My sisters are gone and it's all my fault!"

"Lincoln! Wait!"

But it was too late. Lincoln didn't wanna talk about it anymore. He ran into his bedroom and shut the door. He took a look at the picture on his door of him and all his sisters. The picture made his anger turn to sadness which then became guilt.

"What have I done?"


	7. Captured

Inside a dark room, all ten of the girls were asleep on a metal floor, when they were suddenly awaken by an annoying alarm sound.

"Leni, turn off the alarm clock," Lori ordered.

The alarm kept on beeping.

"Leni, I said turn it off!"

Still kept beeping.

"Leni! I said…" Lori woke up to see that they were no longer in their own room, or even in their own house. "What the what?! Girls! Wake up!"

"I don't wanna get up right now," Leni groaned. "Five more minutes!"

"This is an emergency!"

The girls all woke up and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Guys, I have a feeling we're not in Royal Woods anymore."

The girls then took a look at themselves and were surprised to find that they were no longer in their usual outfits. Instead, they were all wearing onesie jumpsuits each with their respective colors. However, Lola and Lana still had their respective headwear on.

"Well this is a weird dream," Leni said. "To bad i couldn't imagine better suits for us. I mean what even is this? I'm not all dark and angsty."

"Leni, I don't think this is a dream," Lisa clarifies.

"Yeah," Lana agrees. "It's more like a reality nightmare!"

"Hold it dudes," Luna said. "One of us is missing. Someone important."

"Is it Lucy?" Leni asked.

Lucy pops up behind her. "I'm right here."

"I believe Luna was referring to our resident male associate," Lisa explains.

Leni was still confused. "What does the mailman have to do with any of this?"

Lana slaps her face. "She's talking about _Lincoln_!"

"Oh, that makes perfect sense."

"She's got a point," Luan said. "Where _is_ Lincoln?"

"I'd be damned if I knew," Lynn said.

Just then a side door opened. And out stepped a round man with a big mustache.

"Ah, I see you're all awake."

"Who are you!?" Lori confronts. "What is literally the meaning of this?"

"I can see we're in the need of some introductions. I am the supreme and superior Doctor Eggman!"

The mention of his name made the girls all burst into laughter (mainly Luan, Lynn and Lana).

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. You won't be laughing once you find out that you're zillions of miles from home."

"Wait! WHAT!?"

The girls looked towards a nearby window and saw that they were indeed flying through space at warp speed.

"Where's our brother?" Luna shouts. "What have you done with him!?"

"Me?! Why I haven't done anything," Eggman said innocently. "He's perfectly safe back on earth. But if he wants to see you again, he'll have to come get you himself."

"You can't keep us in here Egghead!" Lola threatens.

"Oh I don't intend to miss prissy. I've got something more suitable in mind. Now please make yourselves comfortable. You're gonna be here for a long time."

Eggman chuckles as he left the room.

"Well that was uncalled for," Lisa states.

"Dudes, relax," Luna consoled. "You heard what he said. Lincoln's still back on earth. I'll bet he's probably figuring out a way to get us home. He'll be here in no time."

"What if he _doesn't_?" Lynn asked.

"What?"

"Why would he come? Don't you remember what he told us? He wished we would go away! He said so himself. He doesn't want us interfering in his life anymore. Let's face it. We're just…..meddlers."

"We're not meddlers!" Lola argues.

"Open your eyes Lola! We tease him! We make him do things he doesn't like! We pamper him non stop even when he says he doesn't need it for goodness sake! We don't deserve to be his sisters!"

"We do not _pamper_ him!"

"Lola, you and Lana gave him a long gauze even though all he had was just a lousy thumb cramp! What do you call that!?"

"...pamper?" Then Lana got tears in her eyes. "Oh, you're right Lynn! We _are_ meddlers!"

"But even if we are," Lucy lamented. "This dark prison isn't the same without Lincoln."

"Well we'll just have to adapt to it Luce," Lynn replies. "_This_ is our home now."

"Your mouth says '_home_'," Luna said. "But my heart says '_jail_'."

Both the Loud sisters and Lincoln were all crying in their respective locations, fearing that they may never see each other again.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Lakewood Plaza at K.O.'s house, K.O. was watching the whole thing on his TV, and was starting to feel upset himself.

Soon enough, Dendy came in as well. "I can tell you're feeling sympathetic K.O."

"I can't help it Dendy," K.O. said. "I kinda feel bad for Lincoln. What kind of sisters would just take off and leave their brother? They took off and they didn't even say goodbye to him."

"Well they didn't necessarily leave without saying _something_."

"How do _you_ know?"

"I just so happen to have a recording of that night on this disc." Dendy said holding a DVD.

"But I don't have a DVD player."

"Not to worry K.O." Dendy reaches into her pack and pulls out a format player. She then plugged it into the TV. The screen shows Lincoln's parents coming into his room.

_"Son," his father said. "You're mother and I just wanted to say goodnight."_

_"Yes," Rita approached. "And to tell you that we love you."_

"Let me just skip on ahead." Dendy fast forwarded the video to the point where Lincoln's sisters came in.

_"Lincoln," Lori stepped in. "We just wanna say we're sorry."_

_"Yeah," Luan apologized. "We're sorry for making fun of you today."_

_"I know sometimes you do act immature," Lisa explains. "But I suppose that's partially our fault."_

_"Yeah," Lana agrees. "We've been meddling with you so much, I guess it made you kinda soft."_

_"It's true," Lola says. "You do need to learn to do things by yourself at some point. You're not little like us."_

_"Like that time when you came home with gum in your hair?" Luna remembered. "And we made it worse by making you kiss that girl, only for her to give you a black eye?"_

_"Anyway," Lynn Jr said. "We're really sorry. We shouldn't have interfered with your life. But we only do those things because we're just looking for you. Because we care about you."_

_"Lynn's right," Lucy agreed. "You're our only brother and we don't want anything bad to happen to you."_

_"It's only because we love you," Leni finished._

_"I'm sorry you couldn't go to the tournament, but I promise we'll make it up to you," Rita assures. "Tomorrow you can decide where you want to go. Whatever you want."_

_"Can all of my sisters come along too?" Dendy asked with her voice sounding like Lincoln's._

_"Sure, all 10 of your sisters can come along too," Lynn Sr. replies. "Well goodnight son."_

_"Goodnight Lincoln," Lori says. "Sleep well. We'll see you tomorrow."_

_The parents closed the door and left the room._

The video ended.

"Okay, so they did say they were sorry." K.O. then realized something. "Wait a minute! Tomorrow? Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Play back that last part again! Audio only."

Dendy rewinds the recording to the part where Lori says '_goodnight Lincoln. Sleep well. We'll see you tomorrow._'

"There!"

"What's suspicious about that?" Dendy asked.

"Lori said, and I quote: 'goodnight, sleep well, we'll see you _tomorrow_'."

"So?"

"So why would she say that if they _weren't_ going to be home."

"Hmmmm….that _is_ highly unusual."

"Exactly! Lincoln's sisters wouldn't just disappear without explaining themselves. No, there's something fishy going on here, and _we_ better find out what it is."

"Affirmative. Come on K.O. We're going to investigate," Dendy said dragging K.O. out of the house.

* * *

Later, the duo was seen hovering over the streets of Royal Woods using a holographic hanglider (the same one as seen in the _OK K.O._ episode '_the So-Bad-ical_').

"So, what do _you_ think happened to Lincoln's sisters?" K.O. asked.

"I may have a theory," Dendy answered. "Perhaps his sister units were in the house the entire time, but got taken away by an unknown force. Maybe robbers, or kidnappers, or…"

"Robot!"

"Negative. Robots seem to be pretty illogical to fit into this situation."

"No Dendy! Robot!"

Dendy looks in the direction that K.O. was pointing at. They both saw a flying robot coming towards them. They all crashed and fell out of the sky, landing on the cold hard street.

"Well that was a rough landing," K.O. said rubbing his forehead.

He then took a closer look at the robot, and it turned out to be none other than XJ9 (AKA Jenny).

K.O. gasps with surprise. "Wow! You're a robot! A real live robot!"

"Uh….yeah," Jenny answers. "Why does that—?"

K.O. then began cowering in fear of her wanting to destroy him. "Okay! Go ahead! Just destroy me now! And make it quick please!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy there kiddo. I'm not gonna hurt you."

K.O. looks surprised. "You're not?"

"I'm only programmed to _save_ humanity, not _destroy_ it. I'm Jenny. Jenny Wakeman." Jenny introduces herself as she held out her hand.

K.O. shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. You know, all the robots I know always try to _attack_ me."

"Jeez. What kind of robot would I be if I ended up hurting innocent children? Speaking of which, I don't think I've ever seen _you_ kids in the neighborhood before."

"That's because we're not _from_ this neighborhood."

"As a matter of fact," Dendy stepped in. "We're not from this _world_."

"Yeah, see we're actually from a place called Lakewood Plaza Turbo. My name's K.O. by the way. And this is Dendy."

"I see," said Jenny. "So are _all_ robots evil where you come from?"

"Well not all of them," K.O. shrugs. "There's this one I know called Mr Logic. He used to work for Lord Boxman, but he gave up all that evil stuff and now he gives people haircuts."

"Well, that's a relief. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got important research to conduct."

"Perhaps we should be on our way too K.O." Dendy explained.

"You're right Dendy," K.O. said as the two kids walked away.

But then, they heard Jenny say something to herself. "I wonder if Lincoln knows anything about this."

K.O. stops in his tracks. "Wait! Did you just say '_Lincoln_'? As in Lincoln _Loud_? You know him?"

"You mean an 11-year-old boy, about 5 feet tall with a round head, white hair, a chipped tooth and an orange polo shirt?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh I've met _him_ before."

"So have _we_! That's _exactly_ why we're here! We're trying to find out what happened to his sisters!"

"You are?"

"Affirmative," Dendy explains. "According to our research, we have discovered that all ten of his sister units were reported missing because of an unexpected force."

"Really? All I was told was that there was an alien sighting here," Jenny said.

K.O. began to think. "I wonder if the aliens have anything to do with Lincoln's sisters disappearing."

"What?"

"I mean you never know."

"You know something? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

K.O. looks disappointed.

"But just in case there might be a connection, you two better come with me." Jenny began to transform into a flying mini jet with two seats.

Both K.O. and Dendy were amazed.

"Snappy-whap-whappy!" Shouted K.O.

"Quite fascinating," Dendy simply said.

"Hop in you two!" Jenny ordered.

The kids strapped themselves into the seats as Jenny flew off.

* * *

Later, Jenny took the two kids to her home in Tremorton. As soon as she landed into her room, the kids got out of their seats and looked around.

K.O. was impressed. "This place is so cool! It's like a lab inside of a bedroom!"

"Indeed," Dendy agrees.

"Come on guys," Jenny groaned. Shouldn't we try to stay focused here?"

"Correct," Dendy obliged.

"Okay, what do we know about what happened that night?"

"Well let's see. During the night in question, Lincoln had escaped from his home in order to make it to the video game tournament. Upon his arrival, he discovered that all 10 of his female siblings were reported missing."

"We know that. The question is _how_ could they have disappeared?"

K.O. then spotted something on a nearby monitor. "Uhh…...Jenny? What's that flashing screen?"

Jenny took a look at the the screen K.O. was referring to. "Oh no! The long range space scanner must've detected something!"

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm not sure."

Jenny then adjusts the screen and deciphers a message. What everyone saw was a video message from a far distant planet. As they watched, they could scarcely believe their eyes.

"Oh! Oh no! This is terrible! We gotta tell Lincoln!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln was at the arcade with his friends Ronnie Anne, Rusty, Zach, Liam and Clyde, all of whom were trying to comfort him.

"It'll be alright Lincoln," Clyde assures. "Just let it out."

Sadly, it didn't help much. Lincoln's feelings were beating him up inside. "I can't cry anymore Clyde," he said. "When my sisters left, they took all my tears with them."

Ronnie Anne just rolls her eyes. "Oh suck it up Lame-o. Even if this _is_ all your fault, it's not like the answers to all your problems are just gonna come crashing through the door."

"LINCOLN!"

And right on cue, Jenny, Dendy and K.O. all burst through the door. (Ironic, isn't it?)

"As if on cue," Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln was surprised. "Jenny? Dendy? K.O.? What are you guys doing here?"

"Lincoln, who are these guys?" Asked Rusty.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Jenny, K.O. and Dendy. Guys, these are my friends, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Rusty, Zach and Liam."

"Hi Jenny," Clyde waves.

"Hey Clyde," Jenny waves back.

"Excuse me," Zach interrupted. "But are you a robot?"

"As a matter of fact, I _am_."

Lincoln's three friends were amazed. "Cool!"

"Lincoln, there's something we gotta tell you!" K.O. said.

"I sure could use someone to talk to K.O." Lincoln replies. "Everything hasn't been going well since my sisters went away."

"Actually, that's kinda what we wanted to talk to you about. You see, your sisters didn't just _go_ away. That night while we were at the arcade, they were kidnapped…..BY ALIENS!"

Everyone just looks at K.O. with confusion and disbelief.

"I know that sounds crazy, but trust me." He then pulled out a disc from his pocket. "Here's the message they sent." K.O. looks around and saw they had nothing to play it on. "Uh….does anyone have a disc player?"

Ronnie Anne then pulled out her own portable DVD player. "You can use this one."

"You bring that with you?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't judge me."

Ronnie Anne hands the player to KO as he puts the disc in. However, it was having trouble playing. So KO began pressing buttons.

"You gotta change the input to video," Ronnie Anne told him.

"I know what I'm doing," KO argues.

"You're on AUX. change it to video."

"It's not your device. It's the disc."

"You're doing it wrong!"

"I know! I think I know how to work these things."

KO kept on rapidly pressing the play button and finally after a bit of static, the message finally played. The announcer was none other than Dr Eggman.

_"Inhabitants of earth, we are a superior race from the planet Mobius. We come to you with this video transmission to inform you that we have received your vessel. And just so this message isn't a total waste, we have a few hostages."_

The video revealed all 10 of Lincoln's sisters being held captive.

Lincoln was shocked. "Guys!"

"_Come on ladies," Eggman said. "Call for your hero to come rescue you."_

_Luna spoke up. "Lincoln? Little bro? If you can hear us, we just want you to know we're okay."_

_"We love you Linky," said Leni._

_"Please tell Boo-Boo Bear where I am!" Lori shouts._

_The camera turned back to Eggman. "If you ever want to see them again, you'll have to come to Mobius yourself. The battle starts when you arrive! And don't keep me waiting!"_

The transmission ended.

"Well _that_ was unexpected," Ronnie Anne said.

However, everyone noticed that Lincoln was stunned after watching the video.

"Lincoln? Are you okay?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln finally spoke up. "The aliens have my sisters. The aliens have my sisters!" Lincoln grabs his best friend by the shirt and started shaking him. "I gotta save them! I have to! I _have_ to!"

"Lincoln! Calm down! We'll find a way to get them back! Just stop shaking me!"

Lincoln stopped and pulled himself together. "I'm sorry Clyde. I'm just so worried."

"I know you are. That's the sign of being a good brother."

"Well don't worry," KO assures. "_We'll_ get them back! Jenny, you got any ideas on how we can rescue them?"

"Well If we're gonna get to Mobius, we're gonna need some help." Jenny then got an idea. "And I think I know just the person to ask."


	8. Going to Space

Outside the arcade, Jenny was explaining everything to K.O., Dendy, Lincoln and Clyde.

"So how do we get them back?" Clyde asked.

"First we need to find out where Mobius is," Jenny explains.

"Too bad Lisa's not here," Lincoln lamented. "_She_ could find it easy."

"Don't worry," Jenny assures. "I know someone who's just as smart. And he happens to know a lot about space travel. We need to get to Retroville."

"In that case, I can accommodate you." Dendy used her backpack to open up a portal.

"You expect us to go through there?" Lincoln asked.

"If it means getting your sisters back, then yes."

Lincoln was still unsure, but shrugged it off. All five of them jumped through the portal.

* * *

_Location: Retroville _

The four kids and one robot found themselves inside a giant underground laboratory.

"Whoa!" K.O. then looked at his own hands. "Hey! Why does everything look so bulgy?"

"Trust me," Jenny said. "You'll get used to it."

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "Who's in my lab?"

The guests all saw the person in question step out of the shadows. The voice came from a little boy with a large head and brown hair in the shape of a fudge swirl.

"Jimmy, it's me. Jenny. Remember."

Jimmy took a closer look at the robot. "Oh yeah, XJ9. Welcome back."

"You know each other?" Clyde asked.

"Of course we do," Jimmy explains.

"This is Jimmy Neutron," Jenny introduces. "He's the owner of this lab. We met when we were rescued from a toy factory."

"It's a pretty long story Lincoln."

"Oh well. You can tell….." Lincoln pauses for a moment when he realized. "Hold on. How do you know my name?"

"I've been gathering information about your home town. I know the names of a lot of residents."

"Really?" Clyde questions. "Then what's _my_ name?"

"That's easy. You're Clyde McBride."

"Huh, right on target."

"And _you_ must be K.O."

"Uh…..yeah." K.O. answers. "But how do you know me?"

"I've been doing extensive research on all known worlds of the multiverse. I know all about you."

"Really? Then how old am I? Where do I live? What's my mother's name? What's my favorite hero? And what else do you know?"

"6-11, Lakewood Plaza, Carol, Chip Damage, you collect pow cards and have an evil alter ego known as TKO."

K.O. was stunned. "This kid's good." Then K.O. felt something sniffing his butt. "Uh…...who's is this?"

"That's just Goddard. My dog."

K.O. was amazed. "A dog that's a robot? Cool!"

Goddard began licking his face.

"Don't you have a pet?" Lincoln asked.

"Not really," K.O. answers. "But our bodega does have a mascot dinosaur."

"I hate to interrupt," Dendy intervenes. "But don't we have important matters to attend to?"

"Dendy's right," Jenny says. "Listen Jimmy. We need your help. Lincoln's sisters have been taken away to the planet Mobius."

"Mobius huh?" Jimmy thought. "Do you have a video transmission?"

"Right here." Dendy took out the disc.

"Good. I should be able to trace the origin." Jimmy inserts the disc into the computer and began typing away. Something started coming up on the screen. "Ah here it is. Mobius is a far distance planet inhabited by robots and anthropomorphic animals with supernatural abilities. The exact distance is approximately 7,954,234.157 miles away, which in our time would take about 3-15 earth days."

"Well, don't you have a rocket or something that can get us there faster?" Lincoln asks.

"Unfortunately no."

Lincoln lowers his head.

"But that doesn't mean we can't _construct_ one."

"You mean _you_ can build a rocket to get us there?" K.O. asked.

"Not _just_ a rocket," Jimmy answered. "An aircraft. But I can't do it alone. We're gonna need a group. A team. A unity squad."

"A unity squad?" Lincoln then got an idea. "That's it! I know who can help us!" He then turns to his friends. "Clyde! I need you to head back home and round up everyone in the neighborhood! Jenny, K.O., you guys gather up all your friends and family and meet me in Royal Woods as soon as you can!"

"Okay," K.O. raises his brow. "But why?"

"Trust me. We need all the help we can get." Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. And quick dialed the number of a long time friend.

"_Hello, you've reached the Tabootie residence. Rudy speaking_."

"Rudy, this is Lincoln. I need you to come down to Royal Woods pronto. And bring the whole squad."

* * *

_Location: Royal Woods _

Back home, everyone was gathered together for some event. As such, Clyde rounded up Lincoln's family and friends, including Rusty, Zach, Liam and Ronnie Anne. There were also some of the girls' friends, consisting of Bobby Santiago, Sam Sharp, Darcy Helmandollar, Haiku, Giggles, Polly, Tabby, Chunk and so many others.

"Wonder what this is about," Bobby thought.

"Beats me," Sam shrugged. "Luna and I were supposed to have a jam session yesterday, but she never showed up."

"Lisa and I were gonna have a play date today," Darcy exclaims. "But when I went to her house, she wasn't there."

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard from Lori in days," Bobby wonders. "That's not like her at all."

Soon enough, everyone kept chattering amongst themselves. Until they heard a loud whistle.

The whistle came from Lincoln. Among him were Jenny Wakeman, Timmy Turner, Spongebob SquarePants, Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron. There was also the members of the Unity squad (consisting of Doug, Arnold, CatDog, Penny, Rudy, Snap, Brad, Tuck, Harvey, Fee and Foo). Even K.O. brought some of his allies, including his mother Carol, and his co-workers Rad and Enid.

After a minute, Lincoln finally spoke up.

"Hello everyone. I know some of you might not know who I am, but there's a very good reason I bought all of you here. My name is Lincoln Loud. And as you all know, all 10 of my sisters have disappeared. _Clearly_ it's a big deal. But I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is we found out where they are. The bad news is that they need our help because they've been kidnapped by aliens."

The crowd just stared blankly for a second. Then a majority of them bursted into laughter. This made Lincoln realize that what he said sounded pretty foolish.

"Enough!"

Everyone stopped laughing as soon as they heard a voice. They all saw K.O. step forward.

"Lincoln's _not_ lying. I know what he said sounds insane, and if I have to be honest, what people say may sound insane sometimes, but that doesn't mean that the person saying it is insane. But anyway, Lincoln is telling the truth. His sisters really _did_ get taken by aliens. We just got their message, and now it's up to us to rescue them."

"Why should we believe _you_?" Someone in the crowd exclaimed.

"I know most of you don't know me, but I come from a world where stuff like this happens all the time. I've dealt with this before. And in my heart as a hero, it's my duty to help those in need."

Lincoln spoke up. "Look, all I know is that my sisters need help. It might have been my fault for wishing them away, but they've all done great things, not just for me, but for all of you. Lana's helped fix bikes and cars, Luan's entertained parties for kids of all ages, Lisa helped find a cure for strep throat as well as become a good friend, and Leni gives the best fashion advice more than anyone I know. The point is, we owe them. They've all helped us out in one way or another, so the least we can do is go over to that planet and get them back. Who's with me?"

The crowd was dead silent.

"That speech sounded better in my mind."

Ronnie Anne raises her hand.

"You there!" K.O. points. "The one with the ponytail."

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this lame-o?" She asked.

"I've never been more sure about this in my entire life," Lincoln assures.

"Can't argue with _that_ determination," she muttered. "Okay Lincoln. Here's the lowdown: we'll all help build a giant aircraft to go all the way to that planet of those alien knuckleheads, and we'll take it from there. We're getting the Loud sisters back!"

Everyone cheers.

So over the next few hours, all the citizens of Royal Woods, including the members of the Unity Squad got to work building an aircraft. Rudy and Penny worked on the blueprints, Jenny, Dendy and Jimmy worked on building, construction and the control system, Harvey and Clyde were working on the safety features, and everyone else…...supervised.

* * *

After many hours of hard labor, all of it was more than worth it.

"Alright everyone," Jimmy announces. "I'd say she's ready for intergalactic travel."

"I don't know," Lynn Sr. criticized. "Doesn't look stable to me."

"I think it looks great," K.O. said.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Lincoln slowly made his way towards the aircraft.

His mother stopped him. "Lincoln, what are you doing?"

Lincoln turned around. "I'm gonna go get my sisters back. It's _my_ fault they got taken away. _I_ should be the one to bring them home."

"Son, you can't go on your own," his father said. "What if something happens to you?"

"That doesn't matter. I _have_ to do this. You said so yourself. You make a mess, you clean it yourself. Well this is _my_ mess, and therefore, _I_ have to clean it. So don't try to stop me."

Lincoln was about to board the ship, but then he felt something tugging his arm. He looks down and saw that it came from K.O.

"Lincoln," he said. "I get it. A brother has to do what a brother has to do. But that doesn't mean he has to do it alone."

"You don't mean?"

"Yep. I'm coming with you!"

Lincoln kneeled down to K.O. "K.O., I get that you wanna help me. But I can't ask you to do that."

"I don't care. It's what heroes do. So whether you like it or not, I'm coming along too."

Then Dendy pops up from behind him. "As am I. You're gonna need someone who can navigate you to that planet."

Lincoln smiles. Until he hears another voice coming from the crowd.

"I'm in too!"

Lincoln turned around to see who it was. "Harvey? You're coming too?"

"Remember when you and your sisters saved us from those panthers on that island?" Harvey reminded. "The least we can do is return the favor."

Fee and Foo step forward as well.

Lincoln then felt another hand on his shoulder. "You too, Clyde?"

"I can't leave my best friend hanging," Clyde said. "Also I kinda feel uncomfortable being at your house when you're not here."

"If Clyde's going, then so are we!"

Lincoln turned again and saw that voice came from Rusty.

"Hot diggety dang!" Cheered Liam.

"Yeah!" Zach agrees. "Count us in!"

"Make that four more," Haiku said in a monotone voice as her, Giggles, Polly and Tabby stepped forward.

"Time to rock and roll mate!" Tabby said.

Lincoln felt a hand on his other shoulder. He looks up and saw Bobby.

"If Lori's somewhere out there, then I should help," he said.

His sister Ronnie Anne came out from behind. "If Bobby's going, then so am I."

Then they heard the sound of a clearing throat. Which came from Jenny. "Clearly, _we're_ coming too," she said as Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob nodded in agreement.

Lincoln then turned to his parents.

"Good luck son," his father said. "I know you'll do what's right."

"And Lincoln," Rita said. "You're ungrounded by the way."

Lincoln smiles even more. Then someone picked him up.

That someone was Sam Sharp. "Little dude, this is for Luna. When you find her." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"Uh yeah….." he said nervously. "Thanks, but I don't think it'll mean the same if it came from me."

"Mr Lincoln?" Lincoln looks down and saw Lisa's school friend Darcy. "I hope you find your sisters."

"I'll do my best Darcy," Lincoln assures.

Lincoln then turned to Rudy. "Lincoln, I know you can do this. But if this doesn't work and anything comes to attack us, there should at least be someone to protect the rest of the people on earth. _We_ should stay here and keep everyone safe."

Lincoln smiles. "Thanks Rudy."

K.O. got a hug from his mother. "You be careful out there kiddo."

"Love you mommy," K.O. said.

"Good luck brush head," said Enid.

"Alright everyone!" Ronnie Anne shouts. "Quit sucking your thumbs and lets light this candle!"

Everyone waved their goodbyes as the passengers climbed aboard the ship. Once inside, everyone made their way to their seats.

Lincoln, Clyde, Dendy and Jimmy were at the control panel.

"Clyde," Dendy requested. "Initiate launching sequence."

"You got it." Clyde spoke into the intercom. "_Attention! This is your captain speaking. For the duration of this flight, please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and remember to keep your hands, arms, legs, feet, tails and other appendages inside the vehicle at all times. Thank you very much and enjoy your flight._" Clyde turns off the intercom. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"We are prepared to launch in 3….2…...1!"

The aircraft then started its engines and drove down the street. After a few blocks down, the wheels ended up being lifted up off the ground and into the night sky.

"Alright, here comes the stratosphere!"

The ship rocked a bit as it passes through the layer.

"Now the mesosphere!"

The ship rocks again.

"Entering the ionosphere!"

With every layer of the atmosphere they were passing through, the ship kept rumbling.

"I'm starting to see why they all end in _fear_!" K.O. shouts nearly falling out of his seat.

Then Clyde started hearing a ringing. "Ugh! The altitude is making my ears ring!"

"Mine too!" Lincoln says covering his ears.

"That'll wear off momentarily," Dendy assures.

"Alright! That's it baby!" Jimmy anticipates. "Engaging pulse rockets…..now!"

At that moment, it seems that the rocket was about to fall out of the sky, but quickly started blasting off again, into the farther reaches of space. After that, everything was smooth sailing.

"Cruising speed. Passengers are now free to roam about the cabin."

Some of them looked confused.

"You can walk around now."

Then everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and began roaming around.

Most of the kids looked out of a big giant window on the side of the ship.

"Ah, would you look at that?" Clyde said. "The broad expansion of the universe. We're witnessing sights no human (or animal) has ever seen."

However, Lincoln just hung his head against the window with his eyes closed. "Yeah. It's pretty cool buddy. Really cool."

"You know it would look really more cool if you open up your eyes."

Lincoln opens his eyes and leaned closer to the window. Outside, he saw millions of stars, planets and galaxies. "Wow!"

"See pal? The universe is amazing. There's no reason not to look at things that are amazing."

Close to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne was looking outside the window too. "It's incredible."

As the two kids looked out the window, Ronnie Anne turns her face towards Lincoln, who in turn, looked towards her. They both smiled, but then he turned away. Ronnie Anne felt a little shocked herself and turned towards her brother.

"Beautiful, isn't it Bobby?"

"Sure is," Bobby said. "I wish Lori could have been here to see this."

Ronnie Anne rolls her eyes in annoyance. She then took a few looks towards Lincoln.

Unbeknownst to any of them, K.O. and Clyde were watching the whole thing.

"What's going on with those two?" K.O. asked. "Do they like each other or something?"

"I believe it's more than that K.O.," Clyde answered. "They _like_ like each other."

"What are you talking about? Kids don't _like_ like other kids."

"Well you probably don't see it because you have a single parent. But through my experience, when your heart belongs to someone, but you later find someone else with similar interests, _like_ liking that someone else can often lead to much more."

K.O. was still confused. "So wait. Are those two a couple, or are they just friends?"

"Even though everyone sees them as a couple, they claim to be friends. But it's best not to bug them about it."

"You know, if there's one thing I don't understand, it's love."

"Ah don't worry. You'll probably find someone to love eventually."

"Like who?"

"What's wrong with that kappa girl?"

"You mean Dendy? Sure I like her, but I only like her as a friend. Even though she's smart and nice and kinda awkward but also cute in her own way…." K.O. then realized he was getting lost in his thoughts and immediately snapped out of his trance. "What was I saying?"

"The point is, you might not understand love now, but one day you will." Clyde then turned to the control panel. "Hey Jimmy! How much longer until we get there?"

"We've still got about 50,000 to go," Jimmy answers. "We've just entered through the pixelation zone."

"If there aren't any further issues," Dendy elaborated. "We should be there in no time."

"Hang on!" Ronnie Anne spotted something on the map. "It says there's an asteroid field in the way."

"I think they just put those onto maps for decoration," K.O. guesses.

But just as he said that, something made the ship rumble.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked.

"Call it a hunch," Ronnie Anne groaned. "But my guess would be that giant asteroid field we're heading into!"

"Alright everyone!" Jimmy ordered. "Evasive maneuvers!"

Once Jimmy and Dendy activated the ship's force field, some heroes went out to buy some time. Including Danny and Jenny knocking the asteroids out of their way. Timmy even began blowing them up using Cosmo and Wanda as blasters.

Our heroes finally managed to make it out of the asteroid field and proceed with their journey.

"See! I told you!" Ronnie Anne shouted. "Just added on for decoration, my foot!"

"Well excuse me!" K.O. retaliated.

K.O. then noticed that Lincoln wasn't talking much. He made his way over to find out why. "Lincoln? What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I know something's wrong Lincoln. You've barely said a word."

"It's just that…. I just kinda miss my sisters. I had no idea they would be kidnapped by aliens. Now I'm afraid I might not get to see them anymore. And the last words I said to them were really mean."

"Why? What was it? What did you say?"

"After they made fun of my video game strategies and said I was immature…...I kinda told them…... I wished that they would go away." Lincoln started getting tears in his eyes. "I never meant for this to actually happen. Now I can't even tell them I'm sorry."

K.O. tried to comfort him. "Lincoln, none of this is your fault. You didn't know this was gonna happen. But don't worry. We'll find them. We just gotta keep our heads together."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**Well folks, there's an update for you.**

**Will Lincoln ever see his sisters again?**

**Will our heroes make it to the planet Mobius?**

**Tune in next time to find out.**


	9. The arrival

Many hours had passed by. The ship was still traveling through space.

Most of the passengers were getting bored.

"Dendy? Jimmy?" K.O. asked. "How much longer?"

"Well it is pretty far," Jimmy answers. "It could take a while to get there."

"And I should probably inform you that this aircraft is running out of fuel," Dendy said. "Unless we can find an alternative power source, we'll be stranded out in deep space."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. I got it covered," Timmy claims. "Cosmo? Wanda?"

Cosmo and Wanda poofed right in.

"Time for a little magic!" Wanda said.

K.O. got a little curious. "Hey! Are those—?"

"Don't ask!"

Cosmo and Wanda flew over to the control panel and hooked up their wands. And in an instant, the fuel gage got recharged and the ship began flying faster.

"How will we know when we get to Mobius?" Lincoln asked.

"I think we'll know when we get there," Clyde answers.

"I hope some of the creatures are friendly," said Harvey.

"I wouldn't count on it Harvey," Fee told him.

"Do you see it anywhere?" K.O. asked.

"Yep," Jimmy answers. "That's it over there."

"What makes you think _that's_ Mobius?" Spongebob questions.

Ironically, there was a sign pointing to a far distant planet claiming it to be Mobius.

"I don't know," Jimmy said sarcastically. "Lucky guess?"

Dendy pulls out her screen. "According to my readings, sensors indicate inhabitants consisting of robots, anthropomorphic animals and traces of advanced civilizations! That's it!"

"We found it!" K.O. announces. "I repeat, we found it!"

Everyone cheers.

"Now lets find a good place to land," Jimmy said.

The ship flew in and landed on a flat platform.

Afterwards, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, K.O. and Harvey exited the ship.

"Okay, we'll go see if we can find my sisters," Lincoln says. "You guys stay here."

With that, the kids walked off. As they looked around the planet, they were pretty intrigued.

"Wow!" K.O. said. "This world is crazier than mine."

"I'll say," Clyde agrees.

"I can't believe Lincoln's sisters got taken to a desolate place like this," Ronnie Anne said.

"I don't know," Harvey shrugged. "It doesn't look _that_ bad. I mean it's nicer than any place you could ever visit."

Just then, Lincoln noticed something in the distance. "There they are! My sisters are over there! Come on!"

The kids followed the Loud sisters as they saw them being taken into a temple by the robots Orbot and Cubot.

"Well, at least now we know where they are," said Clyde.

"Yeah," Ronnie Anne said. "But what are those robots planning to do with them?"

"And where did they get those suits?" K.O. asked.

"And where can _I_ get one?" Everyone glares at Harvey after that question. "What? I like those little designs."

"Well there'll be plenty of time to admire them later," Lincoln said. "We've got to rescue them!"

Lincoln led the group into the temple.

* * *

Inside, the two robots confronted the Loud sisters.

"Now you humans wait right here," Orbot orders. "And don't go anywhere."

The robots flew away.

"You'll never take us alive!" Lola shrieked.

"They already _did_ take us alive Lola," Lisa said.

"It's a figure of speech Lisa! Instead of criticizing me, why don't you just use your big genius brain to think of a way out?"

"Even if I _could_, they'd still catch us."

"She's got a point there," Lori points out.

"I miss earth," Lucy lamented.

"Me too," Lana said. "It has some of my favorite things. Like cookies, and animals…."

"And brown paper packages tied up with string," Lola finishes.

"I even miss Linky," Leni said.

"I do too sis," Luna agrees. "But don't worry. I'm sure he's…."

"Oh give it up Luna!" Lynn shouts. "He's _not_ coming! He doesn't want us anymore! He hates us! He _totally_ hates us!"

"Come on Lynn!"

"Don't '_come on Lynn'_ me! Just face it! He's not coming! And we'll never see him again!" Then Lynn and the rest of the girls walked off.

"Oh who am I kidding?" Luna said to herself. "The others are right. We're never going back home. I just wish I could see my little brother one last time."

Luna then heard a familiar voice. "Pssst! Luna!"

"It's like he's right here with me."

"Luna!"

"I can still hear his sweet little voice."

"Luna!"

"Okay, now I'm scared."

"LUNA!"

"Ugh! I can't get it out of my head! Make it stop!"

"Luna! I'm right here!"

Luna turns around and saw her brother, along with some of his friends. "Little bro! You're here!" She called to the rest of her sisters. "Everyone! Lincoln's here!"

The girls looked surprised and rushed over.

"Lincoln? Is it really you?" Lana asked.

"It sure is," Lincoln answered. "And am I glad to see you guys."

"I _knew_ you'd come back bro!" Luna shouts.

"What are you doing here?" Lynn questions.

"We came to rescue you!"

"Wait!" Lola got confused. "You _came_ for us? Why?"

"And how did you literally get here anyway?" Lori questioned.

"It's a long story Lori, I'll explain later. But right now we gotta get you out of here before—!"

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"...we get caught."

"RUN!"

The kids all ran towards the exit, only to be halted by robot guards.

"Dang it."

* * *

Cubot and Orbot led the five kids to the throne room where Dr Eggman was residing.

"Sir," Orbot announces. "We have brought visitors."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Teamo Supremo," Eggman taunted. "Or maybe I should say _Lame-o_ Supremo!"

"Hey!" Ronnie Anne scolds. "Lame-o is _my_ thing! And that wasn't even a good insult, egghead!"

"Oh!" K.O. shouts. "She just zinged you!"

"That's no way to talk to the boss!" Orbot confronts.

"He is the royal egghead," Cubot finished.

"Cubot," scolded Eggman.

"Sorry sir."

"So I guess you know who _I_ am," Lincoln says.

"Of course I do," Eggman brays. "You're Lincoln Loud. And you have been selected to become a contestant for this mission."

"A mission?" Lincoln questioned. "I'm _already_ on a mission! A mission to get my sisters back!"

"_Your_ sisters?"

"Yes! _My_ sisters! The ones that you stole from me!"

"Oh quite determined for such an insignificant earth creature. Very well, I'll make you a deal. You complete this mission for me and I'll _give_ you your sisters back."

"_All_ of them?"

"Every single one."

"_Including_ the youngest one?"

"Even the bratty one and the little grease monkey."

Lincoln thought for a moment. "What kind of mission?"

"If you can complete these challenges, you and your sisters will be free to go. But if you _fail_, you will all be forced to stay here forever and we take your planet."

"Fine. I accept. But if _we_ win, we get to go home. All of us, me, my sisters, my friends, everyone."

"Very well. Good luck. That is if you can complete these tasks all alone."

"Lincoln's _never_ alone! We'll fight alongside him!" K.O. said. "Me, Clyde, Harvey and…...uh…...what is your name again?"

"Ronnie Anne."

"Right. Ronnie Anne. So what do you say?"

"I'm in!" Clyde chants.

"So am I…..I think," Harvey said feeling rather unsure.

But ironically, Ronnie Anne was the one that was the most reluctant. "I….. don't know about this."

* * *

Once the kids headed back to the ship, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were having a discussion.

"What do you mean you don't know about this?" Lincoln asked sounding exasperated. "A few hours ago, you were known as the toughest girl in school. Now we get an offer to take part in a battle of the planets and all you can say is you don't know about this?"

"It's not that simple Lincoln," Ronnie Anne argues. "I wanna protect our friends."

"So do I."

"FROM _THEMSELVES_, LINCOLN!"

"And how are you gonna do that? By just saying you're unsure about something like you're being forced to hide what you are?"

"So what if I am? Besides, you haven't decided what you are. You're just a jack of all trades."

"What difference does that make? My sisters have already decided what they are and they're just kids. Even my _younger_ sisters. Lucy's a goth, Lana's a mechanic, Lola's a pageant powerhouse, Lisa's a scientist and Lily…."

"What about Lily?"

"Okay bad example. But you get my point."

"Look, I can't lie to you. Going out into a battlefield like this is pretty cool, but I'm not sure if we're doing the right thing."

"Well what other choice do we have? Either we do this, we do it right, we win and we get to go home and my sisters and I can all be together again, or…...we end up failing, we stay here forever and the earth gets destroyed."

Ronnie Anne snickers a bit. "You know it's kinda weird. I mean, to save our planet, we gotta leave it? To help our families, we gotta disobey them?"

"I know it's a difficult choice to make. But part of being responsible means making the right decision even if it doesn't seem right."

"When did you get so smart?"

The two kids shared a laugh.

"Alright, you convinced me. I'm in."


	10. The battle begins

Back in the ship, everyone was discussing the plan.

"So let me get this straight," Jenny guesses. "You made a deal with a mastermind to compete in a battle of the planets, and unless we help you out and win this competition, the earth will be destroyed? Do I have that right?"

"Yeah," Lincoln answered. "That's basically it."

"Well _that_ was a load of junk," Danny sighs.

"You know if anyone told me I'd be going into space to fight against an egg shaped man with a hairy lip just to rescue some sisters for a friend of mine, I'd have said they were crazy," said Ronnie Anne.

"Why can't I just wish them free?" Timmy whispers to his fairies.

"It's not that simple Timmy," Wanda explains. "Our magic has no effect on them or their technology."

"Eh, it wouldn't matter anyway," Jimmy said. "I don't even think you're reality warping holograms can help us out of this mess."

"So I guess that means we'll have to handle this ourselves?" K.O. asked.

"Afraid so," Dendy answers.

"And what exactly are we up against?" Clyde asked.

"It would seem that the opponents they have created, including the one that captured Lincoln's sisters, are actually created using illumination generation."

The others were confused about what Dendy had said.

Jimmy decided to put it in a more simplified version. "What she means is that instead of being organic beings like us, the warriors are made out of light energy. That's why solid material like bullets, missiles and rockets won't harm them."

"So, does that include Eggman too?" Lincoln asked.

"Eh…...no."

"Well if these things are made of light, then how do we stop them?" Asked Ronnie-Anne.

"We've reverse engineered their technology to create these." Jimmy held up what appears to be a handheld cannon.

"A cannon?"

"Not _just_ a cannon. A supercharged light cannon. Once the creatures get hit with these particles, their pixelated structure will simmer down, resulting in a defeat."

"And how many of those light cannons do you have?"

"A lot," Dendy answers.

Timmy rolls his eyes. "Oh great. Just great. If any one of them tries to attack us, we can blink them to death."

"What is your problem Turner!?" Jimmy exclaims.

"I don't have a problem! What's _your_ problem?"

"Oh I think you _do_ have a problem!"

The two kids began arguing constantly, while everyone else watched.

"Do they _always_ argue like this?" Clyde asked.

"It's a pretty long story," Wanda answers.

"And one that I'd rather not mention," Jimmy groans.

"Hey!" Timmy barks back. "Don't blame me for screwing up! _You're_ the one who brought Mr Crocker into Fairy World!"

"Only because he _stole_ that teleportation pen from me! Besides, _you're_ the one who broke into my lab and messed with my dog!"

"Oh yeah? Well if _you_ were my friend, you wouldn't hold things like that over my head!"

"If you were _my_ friend, you wouldn't be touching my inventions when you have no idea what they do!"

"And here they go again," Wanda sighs.

Lincoln sighed too. "It reminds me of the twins. I'd give anything to see them again."

"Don't worry Lincoln," Clyde assures. "We'll get them back."

Then Ronnie Anne gave him a playful punch to the arm. "Yeah, quit your bellyaching. You dorks get the troops ready. I'm gonna get these two to shut up."

* * *

Moments later, the gang all approached a temple where the first battle was taking place.

"You sure this is the place?" Asked Clyde.

"This is where the coordinates lead," said Jimmy. "Where else should it be?"

"I don't care," Lincoln says. "As long as I get my sisters back."

So the heroes headed in, and inside was a dark room with grids all over the floor and walls. Then a giant screen came down revealing Dr. Eggman.

"_So heroes! I hope you're ready for your challenge! Not that you stand a chance! If you can beat this, you're free to go! Get ready! And just so you know, real heroes work in the dark."_

The screen shuts off and the room started glowing. Then little green pixelated mushrooms began coming down and placed themselves all around in midair.

"This looks familiar," Lincoln says.

K.O. immediately recognized everything. "Uh oh! It's _centipede_."

The main heroes assumed their positions, while Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and K.O. stood back.

"Okay everyone!" K.O. shouts. "Here's the thing! You gotta get each centipede from the head down! Do _not_ hit him in the middle or he's gonna split into two!"

Just then, the centipede came down and began hitting the mushrooms. Then everyone started blasting their light cannons at it. However, they ended up hitting the centipede in the middle, splitting it into more.

"No! No! No! What did I just say? Don't split him in half! Go for the head!"

"Those mushroom things are in the way!" Jenny exclaimed.

"You're supposed to blast the mushroom things! Like the game! Every time he hits a mushroom, he's gonna change direction!"

"Will you just find the pattern and anticipate?!" Ronnie Anne ordered.

"I don't know the pattern!" Jimmy argues.

Then Tabby spotted something. "Liam! Look out!"

The centipede came down and knocked Liam along with a bunch of the other kids into the wall.

"There's too many of them!" Liam said.

"Hold on!" Ronnie Anne said. "If these things are made of light, then how can they touch us?"

"These projections appear to have a heavy mass of light that allows them to be physically solid," Dendy explains.

"Why does that sound familiar?" K.O. wonders.

Lincoln saw what was going on. "Wait a minute! That's it! I know what to do!"

Lincoln grabs a light cannon and went into the battlefield, but Clyde stopped him. "Lincoln! What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help them! They need me!"

"Get out of there now!"

"I know this'll work!"

"Lincoln, you've already lost your sisters! We can't lose you too!"

"Clyde! There's no time! It's the only way we can save everyone! I can do this!"

Clyde was still hesitant, but then let him go anyway. "You're right. I know you can."

"High five!"

The two gave each other a high five. "Now go! Hurry!"

Lincoln ran into the battlefield and began blasting each centipede.

"You get your butt back over here!" Danny demands.

But Lincoln continues blasting despite the orders. Finally, it came down to the last one, as Lincoln completely blasted it into oblivion.

Everyone cheers.

"Shake it off baby!"

"You aliens messed with the wrong planet!"

Lincoln came down for a minute. "Hey Clyde! Grab a light cannon! I need your help!"

"Me? No! Look at me! Those things will gobble me up like space fish sticks!"

Then the mushrooms began changing colors.

"Uh oh!" K.O. said. "It's level two!"

"Clyde!" Lincoln encourages. "We're the only ones who can do this! We're Clincoln McCloud! Remember?"

Everyone else started murmuring.

"What do you think Jimmy?" Danny asked.

Jimmy sighs. "Let the nerds take over."

However, no one could hear him mumbling. "What?"

"I said let the nerds take over."

"Could you say that louder?" Spongebob asked.

"LET THE NERDS TAKE OVER!"

"He said let the nerds take over!" K.O. repeats.

"Lincoln's right. We are Clincoln McCloud." Clyde grabs a light cannon and joins his best friend.

Then Ronnie Anne started to join in as well. "If you think I'm gonna be sitting on the sidelines, you're sorely mistaken."

Then the trio began blasting each centipede as it came down. And surprise, they were actually doing better than everybody else.

Finally, it came down to the last frame, and Lincoln was the last one standing. The centipede was coming down towards his friends, but Lincoln was able to stop it.

Everyone looks on with shock and amazement.

"You…..you did it Lincoln," Clyde said.

"I did it?" Lincoln asked with surprise.

The others were surprised too. "He did it."

"I did it?"

Even the sisters were surprised. "He did it."

"I did it? I did it! I DID IT! I BEAT THE GAME!"


	11. The next challenge

Lincoln was marching proudly towards the ship. "I can't believe what I actually did! What was I so nervous about? This'll be so easy! I'll have my sisters back in no time."

Just then, he heard Eggman talking with his robot henchmen.

"But sir," Orbot says. "The earthlings have succeeded. Aren't you worried?"

"Not in the slightest," Eggman said. "Those puny meddlesome twerps may have won this round, but next time they won't be so lucky. And if that little white-haired nuisance thinks he's getting his sisters back that easily, he's gonna have to think again."

This discouraged Lincoln more than ever.

"Now, go make yourselves useful and prepare for the next challenge."

"Yes sir!"

Lincoln watched the robots leave as he slowly dragged his feet back to the ship.

* * *

Once inside, everyone began a congratulatory celebration.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Clyde announces. "Here he is! The man of the hour: Lincoln Loud!"

"Nice hustle out there lame-o," Ronnie Anne said.

"I gotta say little pal," Danny said. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah," Harvey agrees. "Who knew video game skills like that would come in handy?"

"I know right?" K.O. then noticed the expression on Lincoln's face. "Lincoln? What's wrong? Aren't you proud?"

"Yeah….it's great," Lincoln says with a frown on his face. "I'm glad you guys are happy for me. And i'm happy I was able to help. I'm proud."

"Then why aren't you smiling?" Clyde asked.

"Because we didn't win. Eggman still has my sisters. All I did was play his game and got lucky."

"Well, you gotta remember. All victories start out small."

"Yeah, Clyde's right," Harvey assures. "Remember when you were on our wiffle ball team? It took us a while, but we'd probably still be zeros if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, I guess," Lincoln sighed.

"Tell you what," Jenny decides. "Why don't you take a little break? We'll figure out what to do when we face our next challenge."

"Okay." Lincoln headed over to the seating.

"Aw, cheer up Lincoln," Clyde said. "Everything will work out. We'll get your sisters back before you know it."

"I hope so."

Over in the seatings, Lincoln's friends were all chatting amongst each other.

"So how long have you fellers known each other?" Liam asked Danny.

"Eh, I'd say about 14 years," Danny answers.

"Really?" Ronnie asked. "Cuz you sure don't look a day over 14."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"So what kind of powers do you have?" K.O. asked.

"Oh you know. Just walking through walls, disappearing and flying. Pretty much anything a ghost can do. It makes me feel a lot more unique than the other guys."

"Neat."

Then Cosmo and Wanda pop in.

"You think _that's_ neat? You haven't seen nothing yet! We can make magic things happen right before your eyes! Why? Because we're—!"

Cosmo was interrupted by Wanda covering his mouth. "Quiet you idiot!"

"What was he gonna say?" Zach asks.

Timmy stammers. "Oh…..he was gonna say that they're….reality bending computer programs."

"Riiiiiigt."

But somehow they didn't buy it.

"They're fairies, aren't they?" Whispered Rusty.

"Definitely fairies," Clyde replies.

"Good thing Lola's not here right now," Lincoln thought. "Otherwise, she'd flip her lid."

"So what can you do Cheesehead?" Ronnie asked Spongebob.

"Oh just a little something called KA-RA-TE!" Spongebob said striking a karate pose.

"And that's it?"

"Pretty much."

"I think we're safe guys," Lincoln said.

Then Liam noticed a weird scent in the air. "Is it me or do you smell cheeseburgers?"

"Oh." Spongebob pulls out a lunch bag. "That's probably the krabby patties I took for the ride."

"Krabby Patty?" K.O. asked.

"Yeah. I work at a fast food restaurant called the Krusty Krab. It's the perfect place in the universe!"

K.O. was stunned. "Whoa! That's….so cool! I bet you guys would have a great tv show."

"I doubt it," Timmy sighs. "Who'd wanna watch a show about us?"

"I would. Theme songs could be great too."

Jimmy shrugged. "Eh, as long as Carl doesn't come up with the words, I'm happy."

"You know," Ronnie Anne stepped in. "For a little hero in training, you're a pretty nice guy."

"Well you're kind of nice for a crazy looking girl," K.O. replies.

"I'll take _that_ as a compliment," Ronnie Anne said.

Then everyone else left, leaving Lincoln alone with Ronnie Anne.

"Must be nice for you being out front after all this time," Ronnie Anne said.

"What do you mean out front?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm just saying, it's been a while since you've been in the spotlight. I mean, even back then, you were always in your sisters' shadows, despite five of them being smaller than you."

"Actually I think I might be a bit taller than Lynn."

"I'm not saying you weren't _big_. I mean you did, and _do_ matter. I'm just saying you have the stage all to yourself now. I mean, everyone's relying on you to do this for our homes. I wouldn't be surprised if it puts a lot of stress on you."

"Trust me, I deal with enough stress as it is. But what about you? I mean your brother has to deal with so many jobs."

"Eh, I could never do what he does. He multitasks, I assist. But that doesn't mean I don't have at least one day where it makes me feel like I'm not given enough credit. I ask you. Which one has a better perspective?"

"Which side of me are you asking? The man with the plan or the master of convincing?"

"The master of convincing."

"Well, he would say that it's best for you to use your own strengths. You know, handle problems the way you think they should be handled. Whatever skill you have, use it to your advantage."

"You got a point there. I mean if my skateboard tricks don't get me anywhere, I don't know what will. And what would the man with the plan say?"

"The man with the plan would tell you to make your mark. Don't wait for something to happen, plan ahead and go for it. And expect the unexpected."

"Sounds like my brother."

"What?"

"You sound like my brother."

"Well he's not wrong. I mean, he's kinda smarter than you give him credit for. You can learn a few things from him." Then something pops in Lincoln's head. "Wait! That's it! I know how to get him!"

"My brother?"

"What? No! Eggman! I know how we can beat the next challenge! You're good with multitasking. We need someone to give us intel on our surroundings. How good are you at operating a headset?"

"Headset?"

"You can help us with locating our next target as we progress."

"I bet Neutron could probably strap something together."

"Good. But we still need more help with this technology." Lincoln then thought of another genius. "That's it! Dendy!"

"We'll get her to whip something up and give it everything we got in the battlefield!"

"We'll take the opponent down by storm!"

"And beat the hell out of it!"

"Going all out!"

"Look out Eggman!"

Both kids fist bumped. "BOOM!" Then they both shared a chuckle.

* * *

Moments later, Lincoln and the others met up with the two young geniuses.

"Okay Jimmy, Dendy," Lincoln says. "What have you got?"

"Well we've looked over and we might have an idea of what we're dealing with," Jimmy said. "The only thing is we're not quite sure _what_ it is."

The two geniuses showed what was on the screen. It appears to be some sort of maze with a bunch of little dots on it and one big circle with a mouth.

K.O. suddenly realized what it was. "It looks kind of like…...Pac-Man!"

"Who?"

"Pac-Man! I've played that game a whole lot back at home."

"Well, in that case, we should have the light cannons up and ready," said Dendy.

"That's not gonna work Dendy," said KO. "Light cannons won't work on Pac-Man."

"Well if light cannons won't kill Pac-Man, then what does?" Lincoln asks.

"Ghosts."

"Could you say that again?" Clyde asked. "It sounds like you just said 'ghosts'."

"I _did_ say 'ghosts'. There are four little ghosts that roam around. They're the only things that can beat Pac-Man."

"And just where are we supposed to get these four little ghosts?" Ronnie Anne asked sarcastically.

The two geniuses smiled at one another. "You want ghosts? You've got ghosts!"

* * *

Jimmy leads everyone to a part in the ship where there appears to be four different color light cycles (like in the movie _Tron_).

"We have constructed these cycles with miniature supercharged light generators. That way, they'll have the exact same function as the ghosts in the game. We're calling them 64-bit pixelated generation attack modules."

"Right," Lincoln says sarcastically. "And we're just gonna call them ghost cycles. Because we're never gonna remember what you just said."

Ronnie Anne turns to K.O. "Okay buckaroo, how does this thing work?"

"Okay. Here's the thing," K.O. explains. "Pac-Man doesn't stop until he eats everything in sight. So there are these four ghosts named Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde. Every time a ghost touches Pac-Man, he loses a life. He loses all three lives and it's game over."

"That's it? Huh. That doesn't seem so bad."

"Well I guess I'll take the orange one," Lincoln says. "It is my favorite color after all."

"And I'll be right by your side," Clyde responded.

"This is perfect!" Harvey exclaims. "Lincoln and Clyde will take the orange cycle, I'll take the blue one, K.O. will take the red one, and Ronnie Anne will man the control panel. It's foolproof!"

Then K.O. thought of something. "Hold it! We can't go just yet."

"What do you mean?" Dendy asked.

"There's only four ghosts and three groups. We're gonna need one more person to help."

Clyde raises his hand and nudged towards Lincoln.

"What?"

"We know someone."

Lincoln was confused. "We do?"

Clyde made a gesture and Lincoln finally got the idea.

"Oh no! No way!"

"What? Who is it?" Jimmy exclaimed. "If you know someone, you've got to tell me."

"Well, there's this Turner kid who was at the game tournament," Clyde explains while Lincoln tried to stop him. "We could have him help."

"Clyde!" Lincoln protests.

"Dude, what do you have against Timmy?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"He's a little upset that Timmy beat him at the tournament," K.O. whispers to the others.

"I don't want anyone else to talk about it either," Lincoln grumbled.

"Oh suck it up lame-o," Ronnie Anne exclaimed. "What other choice do we have. If we can get him to help, we can get out of here once and for all."

Lincoln crosses his arms, while remaining in a sour mood. "Fine! He can help. But I'm not happy about it."

"Glad to hear it Loud." Speak of the devil, Timmy happened to be listening to the whole conversation.

Lincoln slaps his forehead. "Oh great. And just how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh long enough to hear the whole conversation. And for the record, I would have accepted anyway."

"Gee, good to hear," Lincoln groaned.

"Well now that the whole team is assembled, I think it's time to get started," K.O. said.

* * *

The heroes headed over to the next arena. Lincoln, Clyde, Timmy, Harvey and K.O. took their cycles inside and climbed aboard.

Back at the ship, Dendy, Jimmy, Ronnie Anne and everyone else was at the control panel watching over the monitor.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lincoln answered.

"Okay," Jimmy announces. "Now we've been doing research and it turns out this challenge is a thousand times worse than the last. These pixelated particles will vaporize anything they touch. So whatever you do, _don't_ get eaten! Because if you die, we can't regenerate you! Ever!"

"So in other words, game over?"

"Affirmative."

"Well that's enough to be motivating."

"I can't disappear into oblivion!" K.O. said. "How will I explain that to my mom?"

"I don't understand why these things are out to get us," Harvey thought. "What did we ever do to them?"

"Who can question the mind of an evil genius?" Clyde answers.

"If you can even call him a genius," Lincoln muttered.

"There's got to be another way to resolve this," Harvey further elaborated.

"Oh really?" Timmy mocks. "And just what are you gonna do? Just smile and say please and give them the puppy dog eyes? Oh, I know! Let's sing and dance like idiots!"

"Make fun all you want Timmy," Harvey said. "But I know there's another way to fix this."

As soon as the first Pac-Man was generated, Harvey got out of his seat and walked forward.

"Harvey! What are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm gonna go reason with him!"

"Harvey Beaks! You get back on the cycle!" Ronnie Anne ordered.

But Harvey didn't listen. He just kept walking forward. "Hi. You must be Pac-Man. Look how big you are. Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Harvey. Harvey Beaks. Listen, I know that your boss probably put you up to this. But you know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. In fact, I was hoping we could just put this all behind us and just be friends."

Harvey took out a piece of paper and drew a heart on it.

"See? Friends. What do you say?"

Harvey held up the picture while Pac-Man just stared at it. The others were hoping that something good would come out of it. But then….

CHOMP!

Pac-Man ate the picture in just one bite, which got the others scared.

"Okay, I'll take that as an 'I don't think so'." Harvey made his way back onto the cycle.

"Well that could have gone better," Timmy sighs.

Pac-Man then hurried off.

"Looks like we gotta do it the hard way! Ready players?"

"Hold on." Harvey needed a minute to put his seatbelt on. "Safety first."

Timmy groaned. "Okay. Start your engines! Let's hit it!"

And right on cue, the kids chased after that big yellow muncher.

"Pac-Man's faster than I remember!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I think Pac-Man has always been faster than the ghosts," Clyde explains. "Looks like we're gonna have to outrun him."

"Nah," Timmy shrugged. "You don't need to outrun something if you can outsmart it."

"What are you getting at Turner?" Lincoln questioned.

"We're gonna corner him. Loud, McBride, you two take a left and corner him from the side. Brush head, you do the same from the other direction. Birdbrain, you try to sneak up from behind. I'll take care of Mr. Munch."

With that, Lincoln and K.O. split up into opposite directions while Harvey tried to sneak up from behind.

Ronnie Anne and the others saw on the monitor everything that was going on.

The screen shows that Timmy was stuck in a dead end. But he was able to escape by somehow using super speed.

"Whoa!" Ronnie Anne was amazed. "Turner, how'd you do that so fast?"

"Because I'm the champ, Santiago," Timmy answered.

Pac-Man kept on going, but K.O. managed to block his path. "Oh no you don't."

Then Pac-Man tried the other direction, only to be blocked by Lincoln and Clyde. "What's up?"

Then he tried going in a different direction, but Timmy was coming right up. He also saw that Harvey was blocking his path behind him.

"Oh yeah!"

Timmy came at high speed and tagged Pac-Man with the light cycle, causing Pac-Man to disappear.

"Alright!" K.O. declares. "One down, two to go!"

"Alright," Ronnie Anne announces. "The second Pac-Man just regenerated 3 meters away heading north. Lincoln, Clyde, you guys go straight."

"Got it!"

"Harvey, K.O., you both go left."

"Sure thing."

"Timmy, you sneak up from the right."

The kids all went into the directions they were told. And Pac-Man was right in the center of it all.

"We got him!" Harvey said. "He's got nowhere to go!"

Or so they thought. Pac-Man had another trick up his sleeve. In a nearby dead end, there was a glowing orb. Pac-Man swallows it which causes the light cycles to turn blue.

"Oh dang!" K.O. said. "No!"

"'Oh dang, no' what?" Ronnie Anne questions. "What's going on?"

"Well….there's something I forgot to mention. See, there are these power orbs in the game, and if Pac-Man eats one, that means he's got 10 seconds where he can eat the ghosts!"

"Oh joy. That's actually good to know. Wish you could have told us that, oh I don't know, SOMETIME EARLIER!"

"Hey! I can't remember everything! I only have one brain!"

"Enough with the chitter chatter!" Timmy shouts. "Let's get out of here!"

The crew began to disperse. Pac-Man made his way towards Harvey Beaks in an attempt to eat him.

"Why does it have to be me?" Harvey began to drive away. "Don't eat me! Don't eat me! Please don't eat me!"

But it was no good. Pac-Man was catching up and began munching on the cycle, disintegrating it in the process.

"No! Not me! I'm too young to die!"

Luckily, Harvey was able to unbuckle his seatbelt and leap out of cycle onto the ground. But even with that, Pac-Man still wasn't finished, and went back to finish him off.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Harvey got up off the floor and ran off. "What kind of sick and twisted place is this?!"

"Harvey! Run!" Fee shouts from the control panel. "Pump your legs! Go kid!"

Harvey keeps on running until Pac-Man got hit by Timmy's cycle, making him vanish.

"You're welcome for the save, little bird," Timmy said.

Harvey just fainted to the floor.

Then K.O., Lincoln and Clyde caught up.

"Way to go champ!" K.O. cheers.

Timmy smirks. "Aren't you glad you brought me on board for the ride?"

"Yeah, thrilled," Lincoln says sarcastically.

"How the heck did he get over there so fast?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Who cares?" Bobby exclaimed. "We won!"

"We haven't won yet," K.O. states. "One more to go and we're in the clear."

Another Pac-Man regenerated right in front of their eyes. It went off as the last remaining heroes chased after.

Harvey still remains on the floor. "Hey! What about me? You can't just leave me here!"

"Eh, you'll be fine," Timmy assures.

The remaining heroes drove off as Timmy went at high speed.

"Time for the hat trick!"

However, he was gonna so fast, that when Pac-Man went into another direction, he ended up crashing into a wall, knocking him off the cycle.

"Well that was unfortunate," Clyde said.

"Alright guys," Ronnie Anne said. "It's all up to you now. There's still three other power orbs out there, so keep an eye out."

"Well, I guess we're the only ones left now."

"Okay," Lincoln says. "We got this. Because if we don't, our planet gets destroyed. Can't let that happen."

But it seemed that their troubles were far from over.

"Lincoln! He's leading you directly towards one of the power orbs!" Ronnie Anne ordered.

"Oh man!" K.O. said. "He's got us cornered for sure! What are we gonna do?"

Then Lincoln thought of something. "I have an idea. K.O., when I say so, follow me."

K.O. was beyond confused. "What are you crazy?!"

"Just trust me! I know what I'm doing!"

As soon as Pac-Man ate the power pellet, he came straight towards the young heroes.

10…

Everyone else didn't know what was going on either.

"What the heck is he doing?" Ronnie-Anne exclaimed.

"Now!"

On the right command, Lincoln, Clyde and K.O. began driving their cycles backwards at high speed.

9….

"Damn it Lincoln!" Ronnie-Anne shouts. "I have a life I would like to live to the fullest!"

8…...

"Don't worry!" Lincoln assures. "You're gonna live a long life!"

7…..

Then K.O. started to panic. "Lincoln! This is crazy! He's going to eat us!"

"Oh no he won't!"

6….

As Pac-Man starts to chase after them, our heroes began increasing the speed.

5…

The cycles went faster and faster…...

4…

Then faster still….

3…

Pac-Man was ganging up on them, getting closer by the minute.

2…

Then the cycles went up a ramp and flew through the air. And just when Pac-Man was about to swallow them whole…..

….1!

The ten seconds had finished and Pac-Man had been beat.

Everyone cheers.

As soon as they all stepped out of the arena, the crowd joined Lincoln and held him up in the air like a real hero.

* * *

**And so the second challenge was completed. And now Lincoln and his sisters get to go home **

**...…...or do they?**


	12. Confrontation

Somewhere elsewhere, in a dark prison room, Lincoln's sisters were cheering as well.

"Alright!" Luna shouts. "Little bro did it!"

"We're going home!" Lynn cries in victory.

"Woo-hoo!" Lana then wonders. "I hope Hops is okay. He usually makes a mess when I'm gone too long."

"And I hope Gary didn't poop in my hat again," Luan adds. "Otherwise I'm gonna go crazy!"

"I'm coming boo-boo bear!" Lori cries.

The other girls just rolled their eyes.

"Okay seriously, you really need to get a new obsession," Lola criticizes.

* * *

Back in the ship, everyone was having a celebratory victory party, and chatting amongst themselves.

"So what do you guys usually do?" K.O. asked Cosmo and Wanda.

"Oh you know," Cosmo answers. "We mostly just grant wishes for kids. Mostly Timmy. Kid's got a lot of issues."

"Mostly he just asks us to do things he's too lazy to do," Wanda whispers in Ronnie Anne's ear. "Like get him dressed, tie his shoes, floss his teeth. Heck, he doesn't even raise his own hand."

"Well technically," Cosmo clarifies. "He has to say 'I wish' before we can do that stuff."

"Please," Ronnie Anne scoffs. "Those aren't proper wishes. And they certainly aren't _magic_ ones. You wish to get dressed for the day, which you can do alone. Then you wish to get put into bed even though you can do that yourself. That's not magic, that's just lazy."

"Well I'd like to know what is," Timmy argues.

"But those are just simple things," K.O. Stated. "You know, things you don't have to wish for to make sure they happen. And magic is when…...when well…...when unusual things happen."

Ronnie points to Cosmo and Wanda. "Are you sure those two aren't magic fairies?"

"Well…"

Timmy was then interrupted by Jimmy, who was at the front of the control panel.

"Attention everyone! Quick announcement. Now I just wanna thank everybody for their support. I know we've all dealt with some pretty tough things in the past, but never like this. I think it's safe to say that this was definitely an easy win. Now I'd like to take this opportunity to thank a very special friend of mine. Lincoln Loud!"

Lincoln walked right up in front of everybody, feeling a little nervous. "Hi everyone. I just wanna say it hasn't been easy, but I'm glad that all of you came to help. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be a goner. So I would like to…"

But then they were interrupted by a message appearing on the screen. And yes, it was Eggman again. "_Foolish earthlings! You think you have won? Well guess again! You have violated the rules to our challenge! Which means, you forfeit, and your planet belongs to us. Within the next few minutes, we will commence a full scale invasion of earth. Have fun saying goodbye. Mwahahahaha!"_

Everyone was in shock.

Wanda tried to keep everyone calm. "Okay. Let's not panic. We mustn't panic!"

But within a few seconds, everyone began screaming at the top of their lungs.

"I don't get it," Lincoln said. "I thought we did everything right."

"I thought so too," said Jimmy. "There's got to be some reason for this."

"You're darn right there is Neutron," said Ronnie Anne. "Looks like we're gonna have a little chat with Dr Egghead."

"Count me in!" K.O. agrees.

"Me too!" Joined Clyde.

* * *

Back in the throne room, the four main heroes went to confront Eggman about their so-called deal.

"Well, if it isn't Lincoln, Clyde, Ronalda and K.O." Eggman greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Okay, first off, only my mom can call me Ronalda," Ronnie Anne exclaimed. "And second, you know exactly why we're here."

"Yeah!" Lincoln shouts. "What about our deal? What about my sisters?"

"I don't think you quite understand," Eggman explains. "You see, you don't get to have your sisters back. It's your choice against your own."

"What are you talking about, Eggman?" Clyde intervenes.

"Did you forget already? You cheated. You broke the rules."

"What rules?" K.O. asked. "We didn't see any rules about cheating."

"Wrong sir, wrong. Under section 37b of the deal that was made by you, it clearly states that all offers shall become null and void if, and you can read it for yourself in this photostatic copy, '_I the undersigned shall forfeit all awards offered for the competition of this mission_' etcetera, etcetera, '_in the event that any members of the team shall violate the rules to the truce agreement'_, etcetera, etcetera, '_thus hereby forfeiting the challenge and surrendering my entire home planet'_! It's all there, black and white, clear as a Chaos Emerald! You violated the rules to the challenge! Therefore, your planet belongs to us, and you get nothing! You lose! Good day sir!"

"But….that's not fair!" Lincoln barked back.

"Life's not always fair now, is it?"

"Look!" Ronnie Anne interrupts. "What do you want with Lincoln's sisters?"

"Oh it's not what _I_ want. It's what _he_ wanted."

Lincoln groaned. "Ugh geez! Is this about my wish? Fine! I take it back! Is that what you're waiting for?"

"I don't think you understand. You practically _gave_ them to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"As if you didn't know."

"I'm not joking. I never _gave_ anything to you!"

"Oh no? Does this look familiar?" Eggman pulls out a remote that shows a screen. It played the video transmission that was sent into space earlier. This made Lincoln feel guiltier. "You see, without that transmission you sent to us, we never would have found your little planet. For such a tiny earth creature, you've been a very big help Lincoln Loud."

However, Lincoln was too ashamed to say anything.

"Orbot! Cubot! Throw these minuscule vermin into the dungeon! Then plan the full on invasion of earth pronto!"

"Yes sir!"

Orbot and Cubot led all the kids to the dungeon room. All along the way, Lincoln dragged his feet feeling heartbroken. Not only was the alien armada being sent to destroy the earth, but Lincoln lost the only chance he had of ever seeing his sisters again.

* * *

**Plot twist!**

**Let's see how our heroes will get out of this mess.**

**But first, let's go back and see how Lincoln's sisters have been holding up **


	13. Pep talk

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**And now it is time we see how Lincoln's sisters are doing.**

**How will they hold up? **

**Let's find out**

* * *

The girls were still resting in a dark room, looking glum and defeated.

Luna was playing a harmonica like in every prison movie.

Lola was getting annoyed. "Knock it off Luna! I can't stand that racket!"

"I'm just setting the mood, dude," Luna said.

"Well I'm in a bad mood as it is!"

"As am I," said Lucy.

"I can't believe Lincoln lost!" Lynn griped. "He _never_ loses at video games!"

"Except those few times when Ronnie Anne creams him," Lori states.

"If it were anyone but Lincoln," Lola scoffs. "I would think he was cheating."

"What?" Luna said rather shocked. "That's crazy! Lincoln would _never_ cheat at anything!"

"Technically, he _did_ cheat during his class woodworking projects," Lisa reminded.

"Now I know this looks bad," Lana exclaimed. "But I'm sure Lincoln will…."

"Lana!" Lola screams at the top of her lungs. "Wake up! It's over! We lost!"

"Yeah," Lucy agrees. "Any chance we had of ever seeing our friends and family again is pure fantasy."

"Maybe we deserve to be trapped in here," Lynn mutters.

"What do you mean?" Leni asked.

"I mean if we hadn't meddled in Lincoln's life so much, he wouldn't have wanted us to leave and we wouldn't be trapped in here!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. We should know the difference between Lincoln meaning things and him _not_ meaning things."

"Leni, there's no way we can guess what he's thinking all the time," Lucy said. "It's impossible."

"Well it _should_ be possible."

"Lamentably, it isn't," Lisa stated.

"Well maybe living here forever won't be so bad," Lola shrugged. "We could find someone else to be our brother."

Lana shook her head. "I don't want a _new_ brother! I want _Lincoln_! He's done so much for us. I remember when we helped save those frogs from being dissected."

"And I remember the times he's helped me with my poems," Lucy lamented.

"And how he was good at being my assistant," Luan remembered.

"And remember that time he helped us convince mom and pop to give us money for the stuff we wanted?" Luna reminded.

"Oh yeah. And then we made it up to him by giving him a concert in front of our house with his favorite band."

"Yeah. He really is the best dang brother anywhere around." Then Luna's smile fades away. "I'd give anything to see his sweet face again."

"Me too," Lynn agrees.

"Linky." Even Lily was upset. As was everyone else.

Lola even got tears in her eyes. "You know, I never thought I'd say this but…. I MISS LINKY!" Lola cried into Lisa's shoulder.

Lisa patted her back. "There, there. Let it out."

"Why do we meddle in his life anyway?" Lana wonders.

"I guess it's because we're like his guardians," Lori answered.

"We're just trying to protect him," Lucy said.

"But maybe we've been trying too hard," Lana said.

"I know," Lori chimes in. "It's just we help him out all the time. Sometimes we're just so used to knowing what to do. But now I'm not even sure I know what's right anymore."

"Well our bro isn't gonna be like this forever," Luna said. "What's gonna happen when he grows up?"

"I don't know Luna," Lori sighs. "We can't look after our baby brother all his life."

"That's the thing!" Lana shouts. "Lincoln's _not_ a baby anymore! He's growing up! He's got his own life now!"

"We know that!" Luan argues. "We just wanted to be part of it!"

"Yeah!" Lori agreed. "I mean what's gonna happen if he goes to college and forgets about us?! What if he moves on with his life and forgets that we exist?"

"And even if he does remember us, all he'll be thinking about is how we constantly meddle with him!" Lynn furiously adds.

Luna then realized. "We've really screwed up his life. Here we keep telling him to grow up and yet we're somehow keeping him from doing it."

"All because we were just trying to be good sisters," Leni sighs.

The younger sisters then felt sympathetic.

"You're not good," Lana smiles. "You're super."

"I guess we're just afraid of losing him," Luna lamented. "We love our little bro."

"We _all_ love Lincoln, Luna," Lucy said.

"Indeed," Lisa agrees. "But there is such a thing as loving someone _too_ much."

"Lisa's right," Lola said. "Through the years, things change. And people too."

"But I'll tell you one thing that'll never change," Lana spoke. "Lincoln's _never_ gonna forget about us. If he forgot about us, he wouldn't have come here to rescue us. He's part of our family. No matter how grown up he gets, he'll _always_ be our brother. I know you're afraid of losing him, and I'll admit I am too, but we're just looking out for him. I mean look at what a great job Lincoln does looking after us. Whether it's Lucy with her seances, Lola with her pageants, Lisa with her experiments, me with my animal rescues, and Lily with….well everything else. The point is, sometimes when you care about someone, you have to do what's best for them, even if it seems hard to do. Lincoln would wanna do what's best for us, so we need to start doing what's best for him."

The girls were left stunned after Lana's speech.

"Wow!" Lucy applauds. "You sure are a smooth talker."

"Thanks," Lana bowed. "I've been practicing. Also being in a dark room gives you a lot to think about."

"Deep."

"Lana's right you know," Lisa explains. "We have been getting a little clingy lately. And we younger siblings are no exception."

Then Lynn remembers something. "You know? All those years I forced him to be my sparring partner? I wish I could take it all back."

"You can try," Leni said. "You and I together. All of us."

Lori stood up. "And _that's_ what we're gonna do. If we ever get out of here, the first thing we're gonna do is apologize. Then we're gonna start being better sisters."

"I suppose I could refrain from using my inventions for minor situations," Lisa explains.

"And I'll try harder not to be so finicky about his looks," Lola promised.

"And we'll give him all the space he needs, whenever he needs it," Luan adds.

"And if he ever needs help from us," Luna finished. "We'll ask for his permission first."

"I may be six," Lana said. "But I think it's time to let Lincoln grow up himself."

"Yeah!" Luna cheers before frowning. "If we ever get _out_ of here."

"I'm sure Linky's figuring out a plan to free us," Leni perked up.

Lori chuckles at that. "Knowing Lincoln, he probably won't give up so easily."

Lynn sighs. "I just hope he hasn't given up already."


	14. Jailbreak

**Now here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I know most of you have been wanting to see a character from the _Sonic the Hedgehog _franchise, so I finally decided to include one. But to find out who it is, you're gonna have to read this chapter.**

* * *

Inside the dungeon, everyone was put into their own cages and it seemed that they have given up already.

K.O. tried to be optimistic. "It's not so scary in here. I mean it's a little _musty_, but not so _scary_. Maybe it won't be so bad."

Everyone else seems pretty enraged.

Especially Fee. "Not so bad? Not so bad! What do you mean _not_ so bad!"

"Look guys, I know it looks a _little_ bad, but this isn't the time to panic."

"This is a _perfect_ time to panic! We're stuck here, Lincoln's sisters are gone, they're sending a bunch of warriors to destroy our planet and it's all his fault!"

"Come on Fee," Harvey said. "Give him a break. Lincoln didn't _mean_ to ruin our lives and get us trapped on a planet far away from home." Harvey then realized what he just said. "That was a poor choice of words, wasn't it?"

"Yes," K.O. confirms. "Yes it was."

"Well it kinda serves him right through," Rusty exclaimed.

"Tarnation," Liam shouts. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I guess what everyone says about us is true," Clyde lamented. "We're just losers."

"Clyde! We're _not_ losers!" said K.O. "We're heroes! And the one thing heroes _never_ do is give up!"

"Well there's a first time for everything," Zach stated.

"I can't believe it! You guys are just turning your backs on everything? How could you? Earth is more than just a planet! It's our home! Our home! The creatures that live there are our friends and families! And they're in trouble! We can't just stay here and do nothing! Those no good bullies are about to hurt the ones we love! And _I_ for one am not gonna stand for it!"

Realizing that there wasn't any way to change his mind, Fee had officially had enough. "YOU ARE A KID! You're not the kind of hero you think you are! You're just a child! A useless wannabe pathetic loser!"

After hearing that, K.O. was about to unleash his turbo power, but he ultimately gave up. "Oh who am I kidding. You're right."

But Harvey wasn't too happy about his friend's behavior. "Fee! That wasn't very nice!"

"Oh really? And what are _you_ gonna do about it?" Fee confronts.

"K.O. was just trying to stick up for Lincoln."

"Then _he's_ just a pathetic loser too."

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

While everyone else was arguing, Ronnie Anne decided to see how Lincoln was doing. "Lincoln? Are you there?"

Lincoln didn't say anything.

"Hey, don't listen to them. They're just scared." She then gets a little concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Lincoln said quietly. "I'm fine."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. We'll get out of this somehow."

No response.

"Come on Lincoln. We can't do this without you. We need your help."

Lincoln looks down at the ground. "I _can't_ help. I can't help anyone."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can! You can get us out of here, we can beat those aliens find our ship, your sisters and we can all go home!"

"_This_ is our home now. What difference does it make?"

"Okay I get it. You had a long day, all this intensity is too much for you to handle. You're just not thinking clearly."

"No Ronnie Anne. You don't get it. For the first time I _am_ thinking clearly. Everyone was right all along. I'm _not_ a champion, I'm _not_ a man with a plan, and I'm _not_ a hero. I'm just a kid. A stupid insignificant kid."

"Oh come on. Being a normal kid is a lot better than being a superhero."

"Yeah, right."

"No! Really it is! In fact, being a normal kid beats the heck out of anything the greatest superhero can do. And plus, you know it's really more fun."

Lincoln didn't say anything.

"Okay I get it. So you made a mistake. So you didn't mean for your sisters to get taken away. So you screwed up and got us trapped in here as well. But beating yourself up about it isn't gonna fix anything. You know, it's a pretty funny story why I started picking on you. Sure I thought you were kinda dorky, but you're also smart, talented, tough…. and kinda cute."

"What was that last one?"

"Nothing! The point is people deserve to have a friend like you. I'll admit, you do know more about somethings than I do. Like living in a big family for one. But the reason I bullied you was because….because I was jealous of you."

Lincoln was surprised to hear that. What would Ronnie Anne Santiago have to be jealous about?

"I mean, what chance does a girl like me have against a boy like you? You have 10 wonderful sisters who care for you, and you've got a bunch of friends who love to hang out with you. All I've got is a reputation for being a hardcore bully." Ronnie Anne sighed. "Why would anyone ever wanna hang out with me when they've got you? I guess I don't deserve to have you as a friend."

"Don't say that Ronnie Anne. You _are_ a good person. In fact, you're one of the first and best girl friends I've ever had. Well friend who's a girl anyway."

Ronnie Anne chucked at that. "You know? It's funny. When you kissed me that one time at the restaurant, it kinda changed my life."

Lincoln chuckles as well. "Yeah. It kinda changed me as well. But seriously, you _do_ deserve to have friends. Not just me, but even more. I know you hate being bullied and teased, but _real_ friends don't make fun of real friends and they don't care if you're different. They like you for who you are. Maybe if you just stop acting like a bully so much in front of everyone, then maybe you won't feel so lonely."

Ronnie Anne couldn't help but smile.

"Remember that time we were both assigned to take care of an egg? Well I _thought_ I knew you a lot, but the truth is I had you pictured all wrong. You're not just tough, you're also really responsible and caring and helpful. And I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"It's okay Lincoln. You feel better now?"

"Yeah! As a matter of fact, I do. I don't even remember what I was upset about. But you know, even if those aliens are planning to destroy our home and our families, I still promise to get us out of this mess! And I'm making a promise from here on out! From this moment on, I'm never complaining about my sisters again!"

Ronnie Anne's smile grew wider. "That's the lame-o I know."

Then they both heard a sniffling coming from K.O., who had just listened to their conversation with a tear in his eye. "That was beautiful."

Both Ronnie Anne and Lincoln began feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Alright! Enough of the sappy talk!" Ronnie Anne said. "Now how do we get out of here?"

Lincoln thought about it and got an idea. "I've got it! K.O., you think you can use your power fist?"

"I could try." K.O. tries using his power fist, but it ended up being a flop. "Let me try again." So he did, but he got the same result. "Dang it! There's not enough power in my fists!"

Then they both watched as K.O. began losing his temper.

"Uh….what's going on?" Ronnie Anne asked Lincoln.

Lincoln starts to get the idea. "I'm not a scientist, but I think KO's power is getting stronger as he's getting angrier. We've got to make him mad!"

"Make him mad? Please. That idea's about as lame as olives on pizza."

Fortunately, K.O. happened to here that. "Olives?! Ugh! Don't say olives to me!"

"I take it that you're not really a fan of olives, huh?"

"Not a fan? That's an understatement. I despise them! I detest them! Ugh! I wish I had a power to destroy all olives!"

"Well good luck with that."

"Well what would _you_ do if you think you're so smart!?"

Ronnie Anne started to smirk. "I'd tell you, but you're too much of a shrimp to understand."

"WHAT?!"

"Of course your tiny little brain is confused. I guess I'll just have to lower it down to your level. Sorry if I don't speak crybaby as well as you, but let me try: Waaahhhh!"

K.O. got more and more enraged until finally he unleashed his turbo power and broke his cage wide open.

Once he got a moment to calm down, he realized what happened.

"Did I do that?"

"Uhh…..yeah," the two kids confirmed.

"Oh. Well that was invigorating. But I think I only have enough power to break open one more cage."

"Great!" Ronnie Anne said. "Just break Lincoln free so the rest of us can get out."

But Lincoln had another idea. "No. Ronnie Anne, you've been on the sidelines long enough. _You_ should go this time."

Ronnie Anne was surprised at that. "You sure Lincoln?"

"I'm sure."

K.O. shrugs. "Okay, suit yourself. Now stand back."

Ronnie Anne took a few steps back as K.O. used his power fist to break her free from the cage.

"Okay. I'll try and keep everyone occupied," Lincoln elaborated. "You two go find the others and see if you can free them. Good luck."

"Smell you later lame-o," Ronnie Anne said before dashing off with K.O.

The two of them ran down the hallway. "Hey, thanks for the save K.O. But if you ever tell anyone about my insecurities, I'll slug you!"

"You got it RA."

"Okay. All we gotta do is get to the control room so we can find the others."

The duo began searching through the halls. Until finally, they managed to find a surveillance room. But the entrance itself was being surveilled, by robots.

"Dang it!" K.O. shouts. "Those guards are blocking our path. Looks like we're gonna need a plan. Maybe if we disguise ourselves as robots, we could…."

K.O. was then interrupted as he heard the robots talking to each other. "You wanna go for a last minute oil change?"

"Sure."

The two robots left unexpectedly, yet conveniently.

"Or that works too," Ronnie Anne shrugged.

The two kids ran into the room where they found a bunch of surveillance screens.

K.O. was stunned. "Reminds me of Mr Gar's office."

"I'm sure it does." Ronnie began fiddling with her ponytail. "Hey, listen. That was pretty cool what you did back there."

"Thanks. So, I guess Lincoln's one of your closest friends?" K.O. asked.

"Eh, I guess you could say that," Ronnie Anne said. "He does help me forget about the problems I have. My brother mostly."

"Yeah, but you love him, don't you? I mean you two help each other out all the time."

"Well yeah, but the thing with Bobby is that he's kinda like a little brother to me. I mean I love him, but sometimes I don't think he'd be able to find his own ears if they weren't attached to his head. Heck, he can't even get a drink out of a freezer without getting trapped in one."

K.O. chuckles at that. "Sounds like Rad."

"I will say this about Lincoln though. He really knows how to help people. I mean fixing their problems, figuring out what they want. Me? I _never_ know what people want."

"Well what do you think they'll want?"

"Ease. People will trade quality for ease. They'll want anything if they think it makes life easier for them. It may be crap, but hey, it's convenient."

"Yeah. Kinda like the tournament."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. But something puzzles me about it." K.O. and Ronnie Anne looked over the video footage, when something caught the younger hero's eye. "Hey look at that."

"What?"

"One of the cycles is moving faster than the others."

"So?"

"Aren't they all supposed to move at the _same_ speed?"

"They are."

"Then how come Timmy's is moving faster?"

"Maybe he hacked into the system?"

"So he's smart enough to do that, yet he doesn't even know how to fly a rocket? That doesn't make any sense! If he's smart enough to hack into technology like this, you think he'd be smart enough to actually find out how to beat the system! That kid can barely put his shoes on the right feet."

"What difference does it make? Even if he cheated, we don't have enough evidence to prove….."

"Wait!" K.O. then realized something. "Cosmo and Wanda said they're not allowed to do anything to help him out if it involves cheating in a competition. But what if he cheated some _other_ way?" K.O. took a look at Timmy's pink hat. "What if that Turner kid was cheating the whole time, but was using the cheat codes that were written on the inside of his hat?!"

Ronnie Anne looks surprised. "Wow! You're really good. I think it's time we have a little talk with that little double crosser."

* * *

Back in the dungeon, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny and Spongebob were in a cell of their own.

"Wouldn't you know it," Danny sighed. "This is just like the ghost zone prison all over again."

Spongebob tried to cheer everyone up. "There, there everyone. I'm sure there's a way we can get out."

"What can we do Spongebob?" Jimmy argues. "These cells are ghost proof, magic proof, waterproof, even genius proof."

"And even if we could escape," Danny adds. "They'd probably find a way to trap us again."

"Aw what difference does it make anyway?" Timmy griped. "Like we haven't been trapped before?"

"Oh look who's talking, incisor boy!" Jimmy argues.

"Oh no! We're not starting this again Baron von Bighead!"

"Why not! You're the one who started the whole argument in the first place, and I don't mean just this one!"

"Ugh! I don't need this!"

Timmy storms off to his own side of the prison cell, when he noticed two familiar figures on the other side of the cage.

"Hello Double T." K.O. and Ronnie Anne step out of the shadows.

"Oh hey," Timmy greeted. "How'd you guys get out? Doesn't matter. Can you get us out of here?"

"That depends," Ronnie Anne confronts. "Why should we help a rotten little cheater like you?"

Timmy got nervous. "Cheater? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no?" K.O. pulled a little pink hat from behind his back. "Does _this_ look familiar?"

Timmy gasps. "Where'd you get that?!"

"You dropped it when you fell off your cycle. I was gonna give it back to you, but then I found something written on the inside of the bill. The Pac-Man cheat code for super speed? You're a cheater!"

"Hey, just because I had a few easy codes written inside my hat doesn't mean anything." He then realized what he just said. "Oops!"

"So you admit you cheated?" Ronnie Anne accused.

"Okay! So what if I did? What are you gonna do about it, girly?"

"Excuse me!?" Ronnie Anne was about to sock him, but K.O. stops her.

"Trust me Ronnie. It's not worth it." K.O. turns back to Timmy. "But seriously, why would you stoop so low? I thought you were our friend! We trusted you!"

"You think I had a choice?" Timmy barks back. "It was either win the game or have our planet get destroyed! And the easiest way to beat the game is to cheat. Roll with the punches. And anyway, why would you count on me? Just because heroes appear on a trading card? Because you happen to know the words to their theme songs? We don't know each other!"

"Well you can count on me anyway!"

"I'm supposed to, aren't i? You think that just because you have superpowers and a nice outfit and a cool tv show, folks are just supposed to put their lives into your insignificant little hands. And yet they forget that normal kids like me exist! You have no idea what my life is like. Back when it was just me, mom and dad wanted to go do their own thing, and left me alone with a crazy babysitter who does nothing but torment me. It's just me, all alone, with no one wanting anything to do with me."

"But why would…..Cosmo and Wanda?"

"Out of sympathy! They only get assigned to miserable kids! So out of sympathy, those two got assigned to me! Cosmo and Wanda came along because Vicky came along! Both my parents were idiots to leave me in the hands of an evil maniac! While the rest of the world treats my like I'm some sort of punching bag! More than that loser Lincoln!"

Ronnie Anne sighs angrily. "Okay I get it. So your life sucks. But that doesn't give you the right to treat my friend like trash just so you can feel better about yourself! You owe him an apology!"

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do if I don't?"

Ronnie Anne grabs him by the shirt. "Either you apologize to my friend or I'll knock those buck teeth of yours so bad, no one will even recognize you!"

K.O. got a little frightened. "You better do what she says. Girls can get pretty scary when they're angry."

Timmy groaned. "Ugh! Fine. But what does it matter anyway? We're all trapped in this dungeon with no way to escape."

"Maybe I can help."

The kids all heard a voice coming from the darkness.

"Who said that?" K.O. asked.

"I did." Out of the shadows stood a fox. And not just any fox. This one had golden yellow fur, white gloves, red and white sneakers and to top it all off, a second tail.

"Is that a fox?" K.O. asked.

"A fox with a second tail, I might add," Ronnie Anne answered. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Miles. Miles Prower. But everyone calls me by my nickname Tails."

"I can see why," Ronnie Anne muttered.

"I came to help you."

"What do you care?" K.O. asked.

"Because Eggman's been putting up fights with me for way too long. Me and my friend Sonic the hedgehog."

"Your friend's a hedgehog?" Ronnie Anne questions.

"Not just my friend. My best friend. We're partners."

The two kids just glanced at each other.

"I don't know K.O." Ronnie Anne states. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," K.O. shrugged.

Then she turned to the fox. "Listen Miles."

"Please, call me Tails."

"Right. Tails, why do you even wanna help us anyway?"

"I wanna help because I don't want you guys getting hurt. I heard about Eggman taking Lincoln's sisters, so I came here."

"Okay, but how come you wanna help?"

"Yeah," K.O. agrees. "Everyone else on this planet doesn't seem to care."

"Because I'm not like everyone else," Tails explains. "And things weren't always like this. We were once a happy planet, before Eggman threatened us. One day he just came by, brought Lincoln's sisters here and took over."

"Well why didn't anyone stop him?"

"We tried. But he kept coming back with reinforcements. But with your help, together we can beat Eggman once and for all."

"What's the catch?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"No catch. If this works, we defeat Eggman, Lincoln gets his sisters back, you all can go home."

K.O. shrugged again. "Good enough for me."

"Alright," Ronnie Anne sighs. "I guess you got a deal. But how might I ask are we supposed to free our friends?"

"Come with me." Tails grabs the two kids and used both his tails to fly out.

K.O. was amazed. "Wow! A flying fox?!"

Ronnie Anne rolls her eyes. "Now I've seen everything."

"Hey!" Timmy called from inside the cage. "What about me!?"

"Eh…...you'll be fine."

* * *

Down in the hallway, K.O., Ronnie Anne, and their new friend Tails were trying to escape (and avoid getting caught in the process).

"There's got to be a way we can get out of here!" K.O. thought.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Ronnie Anne asked. "We can't even find the control room, let alone hack into their security."

"Hack? Hack! That's it! Tails, did you happen to see anyone else before you came and got us?"

"All I saw was a little kappa girl who looks like she has the mind of a scientific genius," Tails answered.

"Dendy! Where is she?"

"She's been taken to the laboratory. I think they said something about tearing her backpack apart."

"Her hack-pack! Oh they are so in for it!"

"Let's get going!" Ronnie Anne said.

* * *

Inside the laboratory, Dendy was seen strapped to a chair, while Orbot was planning to disassemble her hack-pack.

"You might as well stop struggling little girl," Orbot commands. "There's no hope for you yet. Orbot is gonna take your little contraption into tiny pieces."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dendy warned.

As Orbot approaches the pack with a screwdriver, a robotic arm came out of the pack and snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey! Give me that!" But the pack refused.

"Fine!" Orbot took out a wrench. "We'll use this one then."

But the pack ended taking that as well. "No, no, no, no! Stop that! Those are mine!"

Then the robot arm spun Orbot around and around really fast. It also took out a permanent marker and scribbled. Orbot stopped spinning revealing a silly face drawn on him.

"Stop it! That's not funny!"

"That's what I've been trying to warn you about," said Dendy. "I've equipped my backpack with state-of-the-art security. Highly effective, efficient and quite humorous."

"Laugh all you want. Now give me my things!"

Meanwhile, K.O., Ronnie Anne and Tails were all hiding behind the door, listening in on the conversation.

"What do you think is going on in there?" K.O. wonders.

"I don't know," Ronnie Anne exclaims. "But I don't think I like it."

Then they heard a siren going off inside.

"Danger! Danger! Intruder alert!"

The voice came from Dendy's pack after Orbot removed a programming chip. "You have activated emergency self destruct sequence alpha!"

"Oh, my bad." Orbot tried putting the chip back in. "Back in you go."

"Self destruct sequence is now engaged!"

"No, no! Wait! I put it back in! Do you understand me!"

"This system will detonate in exactly 10 seconds and destroy anything within a 10 mile radius!"

"That's not good!"

"You have exactly 10 seconds to vacate the premises. Thank you and have a nice day."

"No! Bad pack! I'm getting out of here!" Orbot ran out the back door.

Dendy turns her chair around to avoid the blast.

And Tails, K.O. and Ronnie Anne hid against the wall.

And then….

KA BLAM!

The door fell down like a drawbridge as the heroes looked into the laboratory. They saw that everything was completely destroyed.

"Wow!" Ronnie Anne said. "That explosion really did a number on things."

Then K.O. spotted something that made him shocked. "Dendy!"

K.O. ran over and saw that Dendy was against the wall unconscious.

"Oh Dendy! How could I have let this happen? How could I lose one of my best friends in the whole world?"

K.O. hung his head depressingly. But then he heard a light coughing coming from his friend as she started waking up. "Did I miss anything?"

K.O. hugs her tightly. "Dendy! You're alive! But how?"

"Simple. The chair I was strapped in shielded me from the explosion. Besides, that was only enough to destroy a whole room."

"That's not the only thing it destroyed," Tails said pointing to the pack.

"Not to worry." With a snap of her fingers, Dendy's hack-pack put itself back together again.

"Well that's convenient," Ronnie Anne shrugged.

"Okay," K.O. said. "Now all we have to do is set everyone else free."

"Not a problem." Dendy plugged her backpack into the security system. "If I can write an override code, I might be able disable the incarceration impenetrability."

K.O. was the only one confused. "Say what now?"

"She means she can unlock the cages," Tails clarifies.

Dendy types in an override code, which, as expected, unlocks all the cages in the dungeon.

All the kids made it out of their prison cells.

"Alright!" Clyde cheers. "We're free!"

"Yeah!" But Lincoln was somewhat puzzled. "But how did we do that?"

"No need to thank us lame-o," Ronnie Anne said as she and K.O. stepped out of the shadows.

"K.O.! Ronnie-Anne! How'd you guys do it?"

"Oh we had a little help," K.O. explains as Tails steps forward.

"You guys got help from a fox?"

"Trust me, it's best if you don't know," Ronnie Anne assures.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story," Tails answered.

Lincoln was stunned. "Wow! He can talk too?"

"Indeed," Dendy explains. "This is are new associate, Miles Prower."

"He wants to be called 'Tails'," K.O. whispers.

"I can see why," Lincoln muttered. "Okay, we're out of our cells, but how are we gonna take that Eggman down by ourselves?"

"That's why I'm here," Tails answered. "Come with me. I might have some friends who can help."

"Come on Lincoln," K.O. encourages. It's egg scrambling time!"

Lincoln smiles. "Okay K.O., let's be heroes."

With that, Lincoln and the rest of the kids all followed the two tailed flying fox out of the dungeon.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Now as you can see, yes I decided to include Miles 'Tails' Prower into this story. And yes, he's also my most favorite _Sonic_ character in the franchise. Not just because he's cute and smart and charming, but also because I think it's cool that he's able to fly and has expert mechanical abilities. In fact, I could imagine Tails being friends with Lana because...well you get the picture.**

**But before you ask, yes there will be more _Sonic_ characters helping out our heroes on their adventure, but please stay tuned until then.**


	15. The new freedom fighters

The kids all followed Tails into the middle of a forest.

"We should be safe here," the fox said.

"Uh…..Tails? Where exactly are we going anyway?" Lincoln asked.

"You'll see." Tails led them all to a little clearing. "Well here we are."

"It's awesome!"

"It's beautiful!"

"Dude, it's a chilli dog," Ronnie Anne sighs.

Indeed it was. A simple chilli dog on a plate lying on a stump.

"Even better!" K.O. ran up to the plate in an attempt to get the chili dog.

But Clyde stops him. "I don't think you better touch that K.O."

"Why not?"

"K.O., think about it," Ronnie Anne explains. "There's a plate with a freshly made chili dog in the middle of the forest. Doesn't that sound a little suspicious?"

"Uhhhh….not really."

"They may be right K.O.," Lincoln agrees. "I don't think you should touch that."

"Come on! I'm so hungry! Just one little bite?"

"I don't think so."

"A nibble?"

"No nibbles!"

"Maybe I could just take a lick?"

"If you even think about setting one taste bud on that chili dog, you're gonna regret it," Ronnie Anne warns.

But K.O. began to stick out his tongue anyway.

"K.O.! Don't do anything you might regret!"

K.O. stuck his tongue out longer.

"Don't do it!"

…...and farther.

"Don't you dare!"

Then finally got a taste of the chili dog.

"You did."

Then suddenly, the tree stump flung the chili dog into a tree landing on a target causing a chain reaction. K.O. looks behind him and saw a log coming right to him, knocking him right into an underground hole.

"I'm okay," K.O. confirms. "The ground broke my fall."

But what K.O. didn't notice was that a rope was tied to his ankle and yanked him away.

"K.O.!"

Lincoln and the others hopped into the hole and followed K.O. through the underground tunnel.

"Kinda tight in here to breath," Lincoln thought.

"You're telling me," Clyde agrees. "I can't even see my own hand in front of my face."

"I'm gonna give you my fist in your face if you don't shut your trap," Ronnie Anne threatens.

Suddenly, they all felt something crumbling underneath them. The ground had broken and they all fell and slid down a long tube.

At the end, they all landed in what appears to be a high tech headquarters inhabited by animals, including a chameleon, a crocodile, a bee, a walrus, an echidna, a badger and so much more.

"Okay, on a weirdness scale of one to ten, I'd give this a hundred and twenty five," said Ronnie Anne.

Then they spotted K.O. sitting in a chair eating a chili dog. "Oh hey guys. Glad you could drop in."

"K.O., what's going on?" Lincoln asked. "What is this place?"

"I don't know. But man, you have got to try these chili dogs."

"Would someone mind explaining this?" Jenny questions.

"Oh, sorry about that." Then Tails flew in. "Welcome to the freedom fighters headquarters."

"So these are the ones from earth?" Amy Rose asked the twin tailed fox.

"Yep."

"You know these guys?" Harvey asked.

"Of course I do. They're my friends. Well _most_ of them anyway."

"That's right we are," Stix the Badger exclaimed. "Make yourselves comfortable. Just so long as you never betray us!"

Everyone pauses for a moment.

"That's Stix. She's new," Tails answered.

"That badger is _poco loca en el coco_," Ronnie Anne whispers, which makes Lincoln giggle.

"I don't get it," Clyde shrugs. "What's so funny?"

"She said Stix is a little crazy in the coconut," Lincoln translated.

"Wow," Harvey admires. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"Eh, not all of it. I know how to say things like '_hello', 'goodbye', 'how are you?', 'where is the bathroom?_', maybe a few other things, but that's about it."

"He gets it from my brother," Ronnie told Harvey.

Then something pops into KO's head. "Wait a minute. I thought you said there was a hedgehog. What's his name? Simon?"

"Sonic," Ronnie Anne corrected.

"Right, Sonic. Where is he?"

"Oh right." Tails got a little bummed as he explains everything. "You see, after Eggman brought Lincoln's sisters here, me and Sonic tried to break them free. We didn't know then, but Eggman got the drop on us. He captured Sonic and trapped him somewhere."

"But why? What did Sonic do to him?"

"Eggman doesn't need a reason for these things. But whenever he tries to conquer the universe, Sonic is the one thing that stands in his way. I managed to escape before he could capture me. We've been laying low down here for days trying to free everyone when you showed up. But when I saw Eggman throw you in the dungeon, I had to do something."

"And here we all are," Ronnie Anne finished.

"Well, what do you want with us?" Lincoln asked.

"Because that Eggman is the bane of our existence," said Espio.

"Yeah!" Charmy Bee said. "He's a real jerk face!"

"We've been going after him for years," Knuckles adds.

"And somehow, he keeps outsmarting us," Tails replies.

"So, what do we do?" K.O. asked.

"And more importantly," Ronnie Anne interjected. "Why would you wanna help a bunch of kids like us?"

"A true hero," the twin tailed fox answered, "would do anything to protect other planets as well as their own."

"Finally!" K.O. cheers. "Someone who knows what I'm talking about."

"That, and I just wanna get back at Eggman for tricking me all those times," Knuckles exclaimed.

Clyde whispers in Lincoln's ear. "I don't know about this Lincoln. They all seem pretty….strange to me."

"What other choice do we have Clyde? If these guys can help us, we might have a chance to get my sisters back. We can end all this and everything goes back to normal."

"Oh great," Timmy groaned. "Now you're saying we should trust a bunch of animals?"

"What difference does that make?" Lincoln argues. "Harvey's a blue bird and we let him tag along."

"He's right," Harvey confirms.

"I say we go for it," Spongebob explains. "If Lincoln thinks it's alright, then that's good enough for me. Besides, they're kinda cute."

"All of our lives are threatened," said Vector. "The only way to defeat this enemy is for us to join forces."

"That's why we need your help," Tails explains. "Eggman might have captured the Loud girls as well as my best friend, but that's why we gotta work together. If we combine our knowledge, we can beat them. We get Sonic, you guys get to go home and Lincoln gets his sisters back."

K.O. seemed a bit discouraged however. "But even if we are heroes, what could a bunch of kids like us do?"

"KO's right," Clyde said. "We're just kids. There's no way we can defeat an enemy that large."

Lincoln stood up. "It's not about defeating them anymore. It's about standing up for ourselves! These crummy aliens stole my sisters and are going to destroy our planet! It's time to show them what we're made of! We're tough! We're mean! And as Lisa would say, we're carbon based lifeforms! And we may be kids, but we're kids with skills, strength and determination! Together, we can stand up to Eggman! Who's with me?"

"We are!" Everyone cheers.

Dendy pulls out her screen. "By my calculations, the mothership should arrive to earth in precisely 10 minutes."

"Well then let's use the time we have," Ronnie Anne said before turning to Lincoln. "But if we get obliterated, whatever is left of me is kicking your butt."

Lincoln shrugs. "That's fair."

"So what's the plan?" Clyde asked Lincoln.

"Alright, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, K.O. and I are gonna go get my sisters back. The rest of you try and retrieve the ship. And if anything attacks you, show them who's boss! Any questions?"

K.O. raises his hand. "Yeah, I heard that part about going to get your sisters back, but you want _me_ to go with you?"

"Of course. You're more heroic than all of us put together."

"Lincoln, I don't know. I'm only 6-11. What if something happens to me?"

"You told me yourself. I don't have to do this alone. And I _can't_ do it alone. We're a team, we're friends, but most of all, we're like a family. Bigger than even the family I've got."

"I know, but…."

"K.O. Ask yourself: what would heroes do?"

K.O. thought and immediately climbed on board. "I accept this responsibility. Understanding the possible consequences that you've bestowed against me."

"Hold on guys," said Tails. "You're gonna need our help."

"Tails is right," Amy states. "If the earth is threatened, that's when we step in."

"We've all got to work together on this one."

"_We'll_ help out too."

Then four others came out of the shadows. One was a little builder with a golden hammer, and the other was much bigger with a torn up shirt and huge hands. There were also two girls. One being tall in a battlesuit with a blaster gun and the other being a little girl with a ponytail and a mint green hoodie. These characters were Fix it Felix Jr, Wreck it Ralph, Sergeant Calhoun and Vanellope von Schweetz.

"You're joining our side?" K.O. asked.

"Hey, i may be a bad guy," Ralph assures. "But that doesn't make me a _bad_ guy."

"Plus if there's gonna be any buttkicking involved, I want in on it," said Vanellope.

Timmy rolls his eyes. "Great. Just what we need. More weirdos."

"Okay," Lincoln announces. "So we're all working together."

"Yeah, but our friends and family are still in trouble," Clyde reminded.

"Don't worry," Tails assures. "I got this. Jimmy, Dendy, would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Certainly," Dendy said as her and Jimmy assisted Tails with the control panel.

Ronnie Anne decides to make conversation with K.O. "so, what do you do when you're not being a hero?"

"Well on my off time, I like to collect POW cards," K.O. answers. "What about you?"

Ronnie Anne shrugged. "Eh, not much. Mostly skateboarding and practicing kick flips (in the house)."

"Neat."

Finally, the three geniuses were able to get the machine running.

"We found earth," Tails exclaimed. "Now if I can just get the sequence right, we should be able to transmit a video message to every televised screen on the planet."

Lincoln was pretty impressed. "Wow, I've heard foxes are clever, but never _this_ much."

"Alright Dendy," Jimmy ordered. "Patch us through."

"Absolutely."

As quick as a flash, Dendy typed away and a satellite came up and sent a signal right back to their home planet.

* * *

Back on earth, everyone was in Royal Woods awaiting their inevitable doom.

"Oh I hope my little peanut is okay," Carol said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Enid assures. "I'm sure he's fine." She then whispered to Rad. "You think we should've went with K.O. and the others?"

"If you mean escaping the humdrum while they have all the fun, yeah we should've," said Rad.

Just then, Goddard came into the crowd barking like crazy.

"Goddard? What is it boy?" Rudy asked.

Goddard keeps barking.

"I think he's trying to tell us something. What is it? What are you trying to tell us?"

Goddard opens his mouth and projected a holographic screen. When the video came up, it revealed two of their closest friends.

_"Hello! Can anyone hear me?"_

_"Is there anybody there seeing this?"_

"Hey, it's Lincoln!" Snap pointed.

"And K.O. too!" Enid adds.

"_Listen everyone," _Lincoln announces._ "If you can hear me, I need you to listen closely. Eggman is sending a bunch of warriors over to earth to destroy everything! I need all of you to work together to stop them!"_

"Is he talking about us?" Dog asked stupidly.

"No," Cat said annoyed. "He's talking about a meerkat and a warthog. Of course he's talking about us!"

Lincoln continues his message. "_I know this sounds risky, but I believe you can do it. Most of us may be kids, and as individuals, we may be small, but if we stand together, we can be big! If there's anything I've learned from this, it's that anyone can be a hero, no matter how small. So we need you guys to be those heroes. We'll try to come back as soon as we can. And mom? Dad? In case I don't make it, I just want you to know….. I love you."_

_"I love you too mommy!"_ K.O. cried.

"_Now hurry! The mothership is gonna arrive at any minute!"_

The video ended.

"Lincoln's right!" Rudy announced. "We need to stand together!"

"Yeah!" Snap agrees. "Let's crack that Eggman wide open!"

"Today, we fight for the earth!" Shouted Enid.

"Count me in!" Rad stepped in.

Then everyone else began chanting and cheering.

* * *

Back on Mobius, the heroes were ready for battle.

"You think they got the message?" Lincoln asked.

"Well if they did, I hope they can buy us some time," K.O. states.

"Well now that the entire team is assembled, I think it's time to get started," Ronnie Anne declares.

"Come on guys! Time for some Eggman payback!"

With that, Lincoln, Clyde, K.O. and Ronnie Anne all followed Tails out of the base camp.

* * *

**Now before I continue, I just wanna clarify a few things.**

**First off, it's been a while since I've seen anything _Sonic_ related. So I wasn't sure what timeline to use for this story in terms of the games or the tv shows. So to make it easier, I decided to combine some of the timelines together. And yes, I even included Stix the Badger from _Sonic Boom_. And I'm sorry for the disappointment, but don't worry. I assure you, Sonic will appear in this story. After all, they wouldn't be a team without the main hedgehog.**

**And secondly, you might be wondering why I included Wreck it Ralph into this. Well considering that Dr Eggman and Sonic both appear in the _Disney_ movie, I thought it might be fun to include them in. I know it might sound strange, confusing and unnecessary, but I just couldn't resist.**

**Now we'll be seeing how our heroes will proceed. But first, let's see how their friends and family can handle things back on earth.**


	16. Battle for the Earth

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm back with an update. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy lately and I haven't exactly had much time to write this out. **

**That, and I wasn't exactly sure about what to do with this chapter. I've been getting a bit of writers block, but then after seeing the Avengers: Endgame (which was incredibly amazing by the way), I finally got a new inspiration for this story section. And to expand things a bit, I decided to take inspiration from some battle scenes of various cartoon shows.**

**With all that said, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

When we last left our heroes, Lincoln was leading his team to finish things off. But his friends were still having second thoughts.

"Lincoln," Clyde wonders. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Positive Clyde," Lincoln answered. "I've never been more sure about this in my entire life. Eggman still has my sisters, and I'm not leaving until I get them back."

"Now that's the sign of being a good brother," K.O. said.

Then Ronnie Anne thought of something. "You know, even if we do have each other, I can't help but feel like this is exactly what he's expecting."

"Yeah. I mean for all we know, it could be a trap."

"KO's right," Tails said. "Eggman's always got something evil up his sleeve. That's why we need to do this together."

"Right! So…...what exactly do we do?"

"We challenge him to one last battle," Lincoln announces. "He may not play fair, but he probably won't refuse."

"Yeah," Tails agrees. "Eggman's kinda got a thing for battles. Why do you think he fights with us all the time?"

"Touché."

"Speaking of which, how much longer until we get there?" Asked Clyde.

"We're already here." Tails points to what appears to be a gigantic egg shaped arena.

"It's official," Ronnie Anne said. "This place is crazy."

"Well, we're not gonna get Lincoln's sisters just standing here. Onward and forward!"

Before the four heroes could enter, their friends began wishing them the best of luck.

"Good luck Lincoln," said Tabby. "We hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks guys."

"In case you don't make it, can we have your stuff?" Asked Rusty.

"Rusty!"

"What?"

Meanwhile, K.O. was talking with Dendy. "Okay Dendy. I don't know how long this is gonna take, but if I don't make it back, I just want you to know that…..you're one of the greatest friends I've ever had."

Dendy smiles. "And I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you K.O."

Even Bobby began hugging his little sister. "Be careful out there Nini."

While Ronnie was happy to know that her brother cared for her, she was still feeling uncomfortable being hugged too tight. "Bobby! Let go of me! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Well you're still my baby sister."

"I know. And I'm your _only_ sister. But I can take care of myself."

"I know. But still, in case you're not out of there alive, I just want you to know that…... I love you."

Bobby hugged Ronnie one more time, making her cheeks turn red.

"Come on Ronnie," K.O. shouts. "Let's go!"

Then Ronnie Anne broke up the hug and followed up with her friends.

"Okay, we're under it Tails. Now what?"

Suddenly, Eggman appears on a big screen. "_Well, well, well! Look who's here! Tails the twin-tailed nuisance and his cheating friends! Come to beg for a second chance? You're in luck! The final challenge is waiting for you! So come on up! If you defeat the boss, you'll save your planet and destroy our warriors! But if you lose…...HAHAHA!"_

The video ends as a teleportation beam appears. Lincoln put his hand in as it slowly starts pixelating.

"See you on the other side," he said to Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln steps in and got teleported through the beam, while the rest of the kids followed.

* * *

Back on earth, everyone was preparing for the worst.

Then out of nowhere, the same armada that abducted Lincoln's sisters came right before them.

"Great gumballs," Rudy exclaims.

The ship then presented a holographic message from Eggman.

"_Citizens of earth. I come in peace. You need not fear me. I mean you no harm. However it is apparent that most of you may not survive within the next twenty-four hours. Those of you who do survive will be enslaved and experimented on. You shouldn't in any way take any of this personally. It's just business. To reiterate, I come in peace, I mean you no harm, and you all will die. Eggman Out."_

The message ended as millions of video game warriors swooped in and began destroying everything in plain sight.

"Well, so much for coming in peace," Tuck sighs.

"Oh man!" Sam Sharp exclaims. "What are we gonna do? If we don't do something, Royal Woods will be destroyed!"

"Royal Woods is the least of our worries!" Yelled Snap.

"Snap's right," Rudy agreed. "It's not just Royal Woods they'll go after. Soon _all_ of our homes will be nothing."

"Well I've got _one_ idea," Lynn Sr proclaims. "It's called…." then he took his wife Rita and dashed into the house. "Hiding in our room until this whole thing blows over!"

After he slammed the door, everyone else gave a deadpanned look.

"Some plan," scoffed Tuck.

"Looks like there's only one thing left to do," said Enid. "We're gonna stay here and fight ourselves."

"I love the sound of that!" Rad exclaims in excitement.

"And how do you propose we take them down?" Penny asked.

"Yeah," Brad agrees. "Even with the team we have, it's still not enough."

"You know what _I_ think?" Carol questioned. "I think it's pretty rude to have a party and not invite your friends!"

Then as luck would have it, a bunch of portals opened up in Royal Woods, with many of the Nickelodeon heroes' friends coming out, including Danny's friends Sam and Tucker, Spongebob's friends Patrick, Sandy and Squidward (unwillingly), fairies from Fairy World (including Jorgen von Strangle), Jenny's sisters XJ1-8, Jimmy's friends Carl, Sheen, Libby and Cindy, the list goes on.

"Hey!" Shouted Sheen. "You didn't think we'd let you save the world without us, did ya?"

"We'll give those game warriors something to cry about!" Said XJ-5.

"This is for Harvey!" Dade shrieks.

"Oh yeah!" Cheers Princess. "End of the universe party! Woo!"

The heroes all smiled with confidence.

"If we go down, we go down together!" Carol shouts.

"She's right!" Rudy exclaims. "This is our home! Our planet! Our friends and family! We are the heroes!"

Everyone screamed out in battle cry.

They were all separated and fighting different warriors at the same time.

Then something began to generate from the armada. It became a giant mutant yellow turtle with a green spiky shell. (Whom you may recognize as Bowser)

"Well this can't be good," Brad said.

"I don't know," Tuck shrugs. "He seems kinda cool."

But then Bowser launches a fireball out of his mouth, which destroys something behind them.

"Okay, I take it back. What's your plan genius?"

"Okay, I have an idea, but I need time," Enid states. "Distract it!"

"What?!" Brad questions. "Distract it how?!"

But it was too late. Rad and Enid had already dashed off.

In an attempt, Tuck picked up a pebble and prepared to toss it. "Get out of here!"

But when the rock hits the beast, it only seemed to enrage it.

"Uh oh."

Then the two brothers began running as the monster began chasing after them.

"I wish Enid would hurry up!" Brad exclaims.

"I wish I wasn't too small to run," Tuck complains.

Then Enid arrived in Rad's van. "Get in!"

And so they did. They began to chase after it.

"Nice van," Tuck admires.

"Thanks," Rad bragged. "Built it with my own two hands."

"False," muttered Enid. "Alright you two, get on top. But don't press start until I say."

"Got it!" Brad and Tuck got on top of the van where it seems to have arcade game machines attached to it.

"Alright Rad, take the wheel!" Enid said as she climbed up top.

"With pleasure."

Alright everyone. On the count of three, press the start buttons. One…..two…..three!"

They all pressed their start buttons at the same time and the machines generated a video game warrior of their own. It had each of their special features on it and it was the size of a 10 story hotel. Both Brad and Tuck were amazed.

"Brad and I got the arms," Enid said. "Tuck, you've got the legs."

"Aw what?! Legs?!" Tuck complained as he began mashing the buttons. "Legs stink! Man, this is worse than the screens!"

However, Tuck's button-mashing made the legs go on the fritz.

"Tuck!" His brother scolded. "Quit mashing the buttons! You're messing up the legs!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

But then Bowser ran off.

"Drive Rad!" Enid exclaims. "Drive!"

"You got it!" Rad stepped on the gas, but the sharp turns made Enid slip off.

"Enid! Rad stop!" Brad ordered. "We lost Enid!"

Rad stopped the van. Then a fireball was shot at the Loud house garage, where Brad saw the resident pets cowering in fear.

"The pets! Tuck, you do what you can to stall that thing! I'm gonna go save the pets!"

"It's too dangerous! Just leave them!"

"I don't care! We're not losers!"

But as Brad ran towards the garage, Bowser continued firing fireballs.

"Brad!" Tuck shouts. "Oh man! What do I do? I can't fight that thing alone!"

"Looks you're gonna need a little extra juice!"

Tuck turned around and saw Doug, Skeeter and CatDog right behind the van.

"Guys!"

"Alright everyone," Doug instructed. "Let's give it all we got!"

They all climbed up the van. Doug and Skeeter took one machine and CatDog took the other.

"Okay Dog," Cat informs. "On my mark."

"Okie dokie Cat," Dog salutes.

"Okay everyone….."

Everyone waited to get a clear shot, and…

"NOW!"

Then everyone kept pressing buttons rapidly, which in turn made their warrior blast fireballs at Bowser, weakening him in the process.

"The button mashing is working!" Brad exclaims. "Finish him off guys!"

And so they did. After giving everything they got, until finally, their warrior fires one mega blast at Bowser, making him fall to the ground in defeat as his pixels faded away.

"Alright!" Brad cheers. "Nice job, little bro!"

"Ha!" Scoffed Tuck. "And they say little guys can't do big things."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city, Snap, Penny and Rudy spotted the elementary school kids trapped in a school bus as more warriors began attacking it.

"Oy coloy!" Snap exclaims. "Rudy, you gotta draw something!"

"Way ahead of you!" Rudy pulls out a special piece of chalk out of his pocket.

"I thought magic chalk only works in ChalkZone," Penny wonders.

"It does," answered Rudy. "But I had Jimmy and Timmy give it a few upgrades. Which means I can do this." Rudy drew a blaster. "And the best part is in the real world, anything it draws is 100% indestructible."

"Fascinating."

Then they approached the bus.

"Hey!" Shouted Snap. "Get away from those kids now!"

The ninjas looked towards our young heroes.

"Please?"

As the ninjas came towards them, Rudy drew up more light blasters for each of his friends, and they all blasted the ninjas one by one, making their pixels fade into oblivion.

"Piece of cake," Rudy says.

Snap patted his back. "Nice chalkin' bucko."

"Thanks." Then Rudy noticed that there was still more warriors to take care of. "But we're not finished yet. Come on!"

* * *

In another part of town that was close to the Loud house, Carol and Mr Gar were holding off some opponents of their own (with a little help from Miriam Beaks).

"Now this is definitely what I live for!" Miriam exclaims.

But even with the team they had, they were still struggling.

"There's too many of them!" Said Mr Gar. "We're gonna need all the help we can get!"

Then Carol spotted the Loud house not too far away. "In that case, I know just the ones for the job. You hold them off Gene. I'll be right back."

Carol ran into the house in search of the Loud parents. Finally she found them hidden away in their room. "There you guys are."

"Oh Carol," Rita greeted. "What a surprise."

"Also there's a door here," Lynn Sr adds. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"There's more important things to worry about than knocking," Carol argues. "What are you doing here when we could really use your help out there?"

"The same thing we both did the last time," Lynn Sr said shaking with fear. "Trying to stay alive."

Carol gasps with shock. "I'm surprised at you! Hiding in here like cowards while everyone else is fighting for the planet?"

"Well what else can we do? If we go out there, they'll disintegrate us with one blast."

"Well you can't just hide in fear your whole life. Sooner or later, you'll have to step in and get involved."

Rita sighs. "We never should've let Lincoln go out into space."

Carol felt sympathetic. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Of course we do!" Lynn Sr cries. "He was the first son we ever had. And the only son we ever had. I just can't bear the thought of never seeing him again."

"I know how that feels. I worry about K.O. all the time."

"Considering what you go through, I'm not surprised," Rita chuckles. "But aren't you scared that you might lose him too?"

"Of course I am. But I've been raising him to be not just a good kid, but a good hero. That's why I trust him with stuff like this. So that he knows what to deal with when he steps out into the real world. Sometimes when you care too much, the people you're trying to protect lose their common sense. They don't know what danger is because they've never had to face it before."

"What are you trying to say?" Lynn asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that sometimes you gotta have faith in your kids. Just look at Lincoln. He's out there risking his life just to bring his sisters back. I know you're worried about him not coming back, but I'm sure he'd rather have his family back together again than worry about if he's gonna stay alive himself. It's the same thing with me and K.O. My little boy is now becoming a little man. I can't keep protecting him forever, otherwise he'll never learn how to protect himself. Part of being a parent means that you have to let your kids fend for themselves, even if it seems hard."

"I understand," Rita said. "We can't give up anymore! If Lincoln decides to go rescue his family, then it's about time we let him."

"Good." Carol stood up. "Now what do you say we go whoop some you-know-whats?!"

"You're right! It's time to stop the hiding and stand up tall!" Then Rita and Lynn got up and marched out of the house.

Unfortunately the only weapons they had were some pots and pans.

"You think we could've chosen better weapons than this?" Lynn asked.

"It was all we had left in the house," Rita explains. "Let's just roll with it."

So as a diversion, they began tossing the pan tops like flying saucers. While they only caused minimal damage to the pixelated warriors, it was enough to keep them busy for Miriam, Carol and Mr Gar to come in with the big attacks.

"You sir are grounded for life!" Said Lynn.

Rita patted his back. "Good one, honey."

Soon enough, everyone else followed up.

"Okay, good news," Brad announces. "We managed to save all the pets from the rubble."

"We just rescued the kindergarteners," said Rudy.

"All 237 to be exact," Penny calculated.

"Well, looks like our job here is done," Cat said dusting off his paws.

"Uh….might wanna rethink that, Cat." Dog points in another direction, and everyone looks towards there.

All the pixelated warriors started to disintegrate, but instead of ceasing to exist, all the particles combined together into one giant warrior beast.

"Woah! That thing went from buffering to buff!" Shouted Snap.

"Reminds me of the time me and K.O. had to fight Mega-Jethro," said Rad.

"Alright!" XJ-4 chimes in. "Playtime's over!"

"Never thought I'd say this," Enid sighs. "But it's time to go turbo!"

So with the help of the XJ units, fairies, Jimmy's inventions, and Rudy's chalk, the heroes constructed a gigantic robotic warrior of their very own.

Soon enough, everyone got beamed up inside and each had a different zone.

"Alright everyone!" Carol announces. "Follow our lead!"

The pixelated beast made their way towards the heroes.

"On you Jorgen!"

"I'm gonna enjoy this!"

The robot began swinging around a gigantic wand similar Jorgen's, using it to defend against its attacks like in a light saber battle. Finally it managed to strike right in the middle.

"Yahoo!"

"Say Rudy," Snap asked. "What do you say we give this guy a taste of your chalk?"

"You read my mind Snap."

Rudy drew up some light blasters for their robot. Which (as it turns out) were effective, but not by much.

"Break it down Technobear!" Sam S. ordered.

"You got it baby! Time for some killer moves!" Technobear made the robot do some breakdancing moves, which seems to have been very effective.

However, Squidward was the one who was the most nauseous. "I hate breakdancing."

But even if their enemy was down for a while, it still wasn't out. Then it leaps forward and gave the heroes a tremendous shock. Everyone began to strain.

"Sam! Tucker!" Carol commanded. "You know what to do!"

Both Sam Manson and Tucker Foley activated the ghost blasters from the palms, which gave off a massive critical attack.

"Alright!" Cindy cheers. "Take that!"

Carl looks pretty nervous however. "Uhh…..guys? I don't think he's done."

Indeed he wasn't. While most of the pixels were starting to disperse and dissipate, their opponent still wasn't finished off.

"Wow. That is one tough cookie," said Rad.

"Well this cookie is about to crumble!" Enid states.

"This is gonna need all of us!" Shouted Carol. "Time to bring out the heavy artillery! Everyone! Prepare the special attack!"

Lynn Sr and Rita were each operating a robot arm as all the fairies used their wands to give the robot a supercharge.

Tuck was operating the legs.

"Alright!" Brad encourages. "You go little bro!"

Then the robot began charging faster and faster.

"Time for a sister sledgehammer!"

All 8 of the XJ units got out of the robot and formed a giant hammer, which got placed into the robot's hands. Then the robot leaps into the air and came down with a loud…

BANG!

Then when all the dust cleared, our heroes jumped out of the robot and saw that it was over. All the warrior's pixels were fading away as if they were being turned to dust, and all got sent into the armada.

"Yeah that's right!" Snap boasted. "Take that you pathetic excuse for a warrior!"

"We did it! We did it!" Tuck cheers. "We fought for the earth and we won!"

Then everyone noticed that both Rita and Lynn Sr were stunned. At first they thought that the intensity was a bit too much for them. But then….

"That….that was…. the single GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!"

To everyone's surprise, both the Loud parents began shouting and laughing in victory.

"I never felt so alive!" Lynn exclaims.

"I know!" Rita agrees. "I can't believe we've missed out on so much!"

Carol began to smile. "What I tell ya?"

"Yeah, but I'd hold up on the whole celebration party if I were you," said Enid.

"She's got a point," Rudy claims. "It's not over yet. We've done our part, but Lincoln and his friends are still out there. And for all we know, more warriors could be coming back to finish us off. And if they do, we need to be ready."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Right!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that one.**

**Tune in next time, and we'll get back to Mobius.**

**Will our heroes be able to rescue our favorite blue hedgehog?**

**Stay tuned and find out.**

**So long everybody.**


	17. Rescuing Sonic

**Hey everyone **

**And now it's time for the moment you've been waiting for. This will be the moment where we finally get to see Sonic the Hedgehog himself appear in this story. Now I sincerely apologize for the long delay, but as you can imagine, I get really busy with other things and I can't exactly find time to finish writing out this story. It is for that reason, plus the fact that I wasn't sure how this story would go. I mean with all the characters involved, as well as new ones being added, it's becoming harder to keep track of them all. So in order to add to this story, I decided to draw inspiration from movies and cartoons such as Dreamworks' _Megamind_ and _Monsters Vs Aliens_, Disney's _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins_ and most notably Cartoon Network's _Steven Universe_ (all of which belong to their respective owners).**

**So with that tremendous explanation out of the way, let's find out how our heroes will set our favorite blue hedgehog free from Eggman's clutches.**

* * *

Back on Mobius, while Lincoln and his gang were attempting to get his sisters back, the rest of the crew were discussing their plan.

"Now I know I'm gonna regret saying this," said Calhoun. "But what's the plan, kids?"

"Well _I_ for one think we should just swoop in, take back our ship and escape from this crazy knothole," Timmy suggested.

"And just leave Sonic in the hands of his greatest enemy?" Felix said feeling shocked. "Shouldn't we go in and rescue him?"

"Well I suppose that would be the _right_ thing to do," said Rusty. "But the _smart_ thing to do would be to escape with the rocket ship, go home, AND CALL IT A DAY!"

Zach raises his hand. "Yeah, I vote for Rusty's idea."

"Ditto for me," Liam agrees. "This place is more crooked than a dizzy sidewinder."

"So that's it, huh?" Ralph said. "You're just gonna abandon everyone, quit and go back home?"

"What else can we do?" Timmy said throwing his arms in the air. "He's outsmarted you, he can outsmart us. So what do we do then if we all end up being obliterated in the process? It's best to just quit while we're ahead."

Wanda crosses her arms. "I think your logic is hiding the fact that you don't care."

"What do you expect, Wanda?" Cosmo shrugs. "Timmy always quits before he loses a game."

"You know, I'm also starting to think you're smarter than I'm giving you credit for."

"May I remind you that our friend Tails helped you when you were trapped in the dungeon?" Amy proclaims.

"Indeed," Dendy said. "And quite strategic at that."

"Well, why do you think he did that? You guys wouldn't even be here with us if it weren't for him. You needed help getting Lincoln's sisters back and he needed help rescuing his best friend and my one true love. Don't any of you know what it's like to lose someone you care about?"

"I do." Bobby was the first to speak. "I know exactly what it feels like. And I bet little bro feels the same way."

"Exactly! Lincoln needs his sisters as much as we need Sonic! Because without them, we're nothing. Those girls matter to Lincoln as much as he does to them, just like Sonic matters to us. So in order to save ourselves, we need to save our friends! So what do you say?"

Everyone else gave it a thought and nodded in agreement.

"Tails rescued us," Jenny claims. "We rescue his friend. That's the way it is."

"She's right!" Harvey agreed. "As K.O. would say, 'a good hero never leaves a friend behind.'"

"Let's do it!"

"Alright! Now all we gotta do is find Eggman's fortress!" Bobby proclaims.

"No need. We've already arrived." Dendy points to a gigantic dome in the shape of Eggman's head, complete with the mustache.

"And just what makes you think _that's_ his hideout?" Asked Fee.

"Put simply, this is one of the few locations that legitimately resembles his facial features."

Everyone blinks in confusion.

"She means the fact that it looks like Eggman's face," Jimmy clarifies.

"You know, normally I wouldn't go for the most obvious targets," Danny claims. "But in this case, we'll make an exception."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Vanellope shouts. "Let's go kick some tush!"

And so they ran right in.

* * *

But meanwhile, little did they know that Eggman happened to be watching them from a surveillance screen. While Sonic was being held captive, with his arms and legs trapped inside the chambers.

"Looks like your little friends have fallen right into my trap," he said.

"You can't trap justice," Sonic claims. "It's an idea. A belief."

"Well even the most heartfelt belief can be corroded over time."

"Justice is a _non_ corrosive metal."

"But metals can be melted by the heat of revange!"

"It's _revenge_, and it's best served cold!"

"But it can be easily reheated in the microwave of evil!"

"Well I think your warranty is about to expire!"

"Maybe I've got an _extended_ warranty!"

"Warranties are invalid if you don't use a product for its intended purpose!"

"_You guys do know we can hear you?_" Ralph called from the screen.

"_Drat_!" Griped Eggman. "_I could've sworn I had this thing muted. No matter, you're still going down you twerps!"_

This really ticked off the Turner kid. "Hey! I resent that!"

"_Yeah, still don't care. And now that you're here, it's time to dispose of you once and for all. Prepare to be obliterated!_" And he laughs as the screen turned off.

Then suddenly, a bunch of robots popped up out of nowhere. Two of which looked more obscure. One was taller and lavender, resembling a rooster, and the other was shorter, colored teal green and had drills for hands, and wheels for feet (AKA Scratch and Grounder).

"Great!" Groaned Jenny. "Like I didn't have enough robots to deal with back on earth."

"But how come one of them looks like a rooster?" Asked Liam.

Everyone shrugged.

Then a very familiar voice come out of a speaker. "_Attention all robots! Destroy all heroes!_"

And so they began charging towards each other.

"Ha! You can't obliterate Stix! Because Stix is unobl…..unoblitera…..unoblivio…..you can't kill me."

So as a first attempt, Jenny and Sergeant Calhoun both used their blasters and they immediately blew the two main robots to bits. But as the dust clears, to their surprise, both Scratch and Grounder's parts reassembled themselves back together.

"What?" Jenny shrieks. "How come you're not dead?"

"Probably because we had an update installed," Scratch answers. "Worked pretty good for a first try. Either that or your blasters totally blow!"

"Yeah!" Grounder taunted. "What he said."

Jimmy slaps his forehead. "Gas planet! This is just like Goddard's programming. If we keep blasting them, their just gonna reassemble themselves."

"Then how do we get passed them?" Jenny asked.

Harvey then had a suggestion. "Looks like we got us a high traffic area. Hey Jenny, do you happen to have a floor sweeper in your system by any chance?"

As such, Jenny transformed into a giant floor sweeper. "Does _this_ answer your question?"

"Ah, I see where you're going with this," said Ralph.

Then Harvey jumps onto the seat. "Alright you rotten robots! Time to _clean_ up your act!"

"Alright! Just push me! Not so fast! Not so fast! Not so fast!"

So with the help of Wreck it Ralph, Harvey and Jenny drove through the mob of robots, knocking them out of the way while everyone else followed.

After a while when there were no more robots in sight, Jenny immediately transformed back.

"Gotta hand it to you little pal," she said. "That was some pretty smart thinking."

"What can I say?" Harvey bragged. "Cleaning up messes is what I do best."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Timmy rudely interrupted. "So a blue bird likes to mop up the floor. So what?"

"Hey!" Jimmy argues. "If you're not gonna be nice or supportive, then zip your lip!"

"Whatever. Let's just get a move on. The sooner we get our ship back, the better."

Timmy began stomping down the corridor furiously, while everyone else soon followed.

Harvey shrugs. "Well at least some of us are trying to be optimistic."

"Eh, it won't help," Fee assures. "Turner can hand Eggman over on a silver platter with a side of bacon, but it won't make up for the stunt he pulled."

As much as Harvey hated to admit it, Fee had a point.

* * *

But Eggman wasn't finished yet. Even if his robot henchmen were defeated, he still had more tricks up his sleeve.

"Time for a game of disappearing twerps." Eggman pulls on a lever.

Back in the hallway, a hatch opens up below Jimmy, Timmy, Danny and SpongeBob.

"This is a trap door, isn't it?" Spongebob asked stupidly.

"Yep," Jimmy answered.

"I HATE THIS PLANET!" Timmy shouts as they fell down the chute.

At the very end, they all ended up in a giant trash compactor.

"Ugh!" Danny said holding his hands over his face. "This stinks worse than the boys locker room back at school."

"Like I didn't have enough trash to deal with in life," Timmy sighs rolling his eyes.

"We'll get out of here somehow guys," Jimmy said.

"Way ahead of you. I'm going ghost!" But as Danny tried flying through the roof, he found that he couldn't go through it. "Oh drat! They made this thing ghost proof! Man I hate that!"

"And Cosmo and Wanda are on the outside!" Timmy panics.

"Look on the bright side," SpongeBob assures. "At least the walls aren't closing in on us."

But unfortunately, Eggman heard that while watching the screen. "Great idea, Cheesehead BrownPants."

And with the push of a button, the heroes saw that some gears began turning.

Back in the garbage compactor, the walls were slowly, but surely closing in.

"Damn it, SquarePants!" Danny groaned. "Why did you have to say that? Not only are we trapped in here, but now we're gonna be crushed!"

"Yeah!" Timmy scolds. "Way to go, Cheesehead!"

"Can it Turner!" Jimmy points. "It's _your_ fault we got into this!"

"Ugh! Again with this! How am I supposed to make you forgive me?"

"You can't! You lied to us! You need to learn that there are consequences to your actions! Ones that can affect other people than you! But you wouldn't know that because you're too selfish!"

"Alright! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"I don't wanna hear your excuses!"

"But it's true! No matter how hard I try, I just can't be the hero or the person I need to be. It's like Vicky says, I'm nothing but a twerp."

Suddenly, the walls stopped closing in. The four nicktoons have no idea what happened. Outside the room, Stix was holding the gears still with a whip, giving the heroes some time.

Timmy began to open up. "You guys have no idea how I live. My parents barely even realize I exist, and even when they do, they just see me as something they can care less about. I'm always at the bottom of the pile. All I have are Cosmo and Wanda, and they're the only ones trying to protect me because Vicky is a crazy person who's done nothing but torment me. The rest of the world just treats me like I'm trash. I'm useless on my own. And I thought that if I could only save the world for real, I wouldn't feel like such a loser. But all it did was prove that no matter what I do, no one will even care. And now you guys hate me because I'm a big jerk."

Jimmy sighs. "Turner, listen. I don't hate you. I just hate some of the things you do. Like when you rearranged Goddard's molecules and turned him into a monster, or when you unleashed those computer programs and nearly destroyed the universe, not to mention when you let Cindy into my lab."

"Okay, you didn't need to go _that_ much into detail."

"My point is that sometimes it's not always _how_ you do things, but rather what you're _trying_ to do. And the intentions you have."

"And even if you're intentions are good," Danny continues. "They can always find a way to bite you in the butt."

"I don't know why I always seem to screw up," Timmy groaned.

"Yeah well," Jimmy further elaborated. "To tell you the truth, it's not easy being a genius. More often than not, my inventions tend to get me into trouble. I guess you could say sometimes I'm too smart for my own good."

"Well, you can't cut corners to get what you want, you know," SpongeBob replies. "But more to the point, even if we are heroes, we're not angels. Sometimes we mess up. Just like Lincoln. His biggest mistake was wishing his sisters away, and now he needs our help to get them back. You see, we all do things we regret for no reason, and sometimes we do things that may seem wrong, but that doesn't mean we're bad people. And Timmy, maybe you don't have everything you wish you could have, but if you put people down to make yourself feel better, all it does is make you a bully. Not everything has to be about you. We're all a team, and teammates don't push each other around. Even if things for you aren't all they're cracked up to be, you shouldn't make other people feel that way."

Timmy was touched by that speech. "You're right, SpongeBob. I want to change my ways."

"So I guess you understand now?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. I'm starting to. Maybe I just need a little practice. And I'm really sorry we're stuck in this mess."

"It's fine. But it's not just you should apologize to."

Timmy realized who Jimmy meant. "You're right. So are we still a team?"

"Yeah….we're still a team."

They all placed their hands in the middle.

"Seriously though," Danny said. "If I had to put up with Vicky, I'd banish her to the ghost zone prison for life."

"I might have to take you up on that," Timmy says with a smug look.

Back in the hallway, it seems that Stix couldn't hold on much longer, as her whip had snapped in two.

"Dang it!"

"Oh man! What do we do?" Harvey freaks out. "If we don't do something, our friends are gonna get squashed!"

"This is indeed more suspenseful than the glitch epidemic back at the bodega," said Dendy.

"Glitch?" Vanellope came up with an idea. "Glitch! That's it!"

"What's it?" Asked Bobby.

"I know how to get them out. Just let me concentrate. And…."

Then as quick as a flash, Vanellope disappears, leaving everyone stunned.

"Whoa."

Back in the compactor, the four heroes were preparing to meet their fate.

"Well, looks like this is it," sighs Danny.

"Guys, I just wanna say, it's been an honor saving the earth with you," Jimmy salutes.

"At least if we go down," Timmy began.

"We go down together," SpongeBob finished.

Then as luck would have it, Vanellope suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"Vanellope?"

"Don't worry, guys. I've got this. Hang on."

Vanellope held out here hand as Jimmy grabbed onto it, who then held on to Timmy's, who was holding onto Danny's, who lastly was hanging onto SpongeBob's. Then using her glitch powers, Vanellope teleported everyone out of the compactor. And all that was left was a simple cube of garbage.

In a split second, they appeared back in the hallway with everyone else.

"Woo-hoo!" Vanellope cheers. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! It worked!"

The four nicktoons noticed they were still holding hands, and immediately released their grips.

"Not a word?" Timmy asked.

"Not a word," Jimmy answered.

"But seriously," Danny intervenes. "You ever have anymore problems with that babysitter of yours, just say the word."

"Same goes for me," Jimmy adds.

"Thanks," Timmy said. "Does that mean we're still friends?"

"Still friends," said SpongeBob.

Then they all gave a fist bump. "Heroes reunite!"

Meanwhile, everyone else praised Vanellope's quick thinking.

"Oh my gosh!" Harvey shouts. "That was so amazing! I didn't know you could do that!"

Vanellope shrugs. "There's a lot you don't know about me, bird brain."

Fee crosses her arms. "I like this girl already."

"Full of surprises, isn't she?" Ralph exclaimed.

"There'll be plenty of time to admire tactics later," Calhoun intervenes. "Let's get back to the task at hand."

"You got it, milady," said Felix.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eggman was still confronting Sonic.

"You might as well stop struggling you little blue pest. Why must you resist? Why don't you just join me? With you as my loyal henchman, I'll become empire of the multiverse!"

"Over my dead body, Robotnik!"

"Ha! Nobody calls me _that_ anymore! Though looking in retrospect, I probably should have kept that name. It's less easy to make fun of."

Then all of a sudden, he heard a banging coming from the walls. He went over to the main door and put his ear against it, where the banging was getting louder and louder. Then almost immediately, the main door bursted open, causing him to fall back.

When the dust clears, it reveals Wreck it Ralph and the rest of the freedom fighting crew.

"Are you out of your minds?!" Eggman scolded. "You could have killed me!"

"Looks like we have an understanding," said Espio.

"You might as well give up Eggman," said Amy. "There's nowhere to run."

"The freedom fighters are gonna get you!" Said Charmy.

"Argh! You heroes just don't know when to quit! No matter! You and your friends have practically lost anyway."

"That's what you think!" Jimmy proclaims. "But we're not finished fighting yet!"

"And if you think Lincoln is gonna give up so easily," Timmy continues. "You're sorely mistaken!"

"It's always the hard way with you heroes, isn't it? Why must we do this? Why do you even fight when you know you don't stand a chance?"

"Because we are the Freedom Fighters!" Amy exclaimed. "We're still together and we're still the protectors of these planets and all of their creatures!"

Everyone paused for a second.

"Wow. That heartwarming speech might motivate some other people, but you twerps are still going down!"

"Ugh!" Timmy groaned. "I'm really getting tired of that. But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

"It shall be indeed. But first, let me introduce you to a little friend of mine. Or should I say a big friend of mine?"

Eggman presses a button on his chair and the heroes saw that it had transformed into a giant battle robot. In addition, there were also several flying drones that popped up from behind.

"Of course." Jenny groaned. "Why does it always have to be robots?"

"Talk about ironic," Liam said. "Am I right?"

"Alright! I got a plan!" Timmy said. However, everyone just stood in silence for a bit, as if they were waiting to hear what he had to say. "Wait! No one's gonna try to talk me out of it because they think they have a better idea?"

"Go ahead Turner," Jimmy said.

Timmy just smiles and everyone huddled together. "Okay, here's the plan. Two of us will have to take down Eggman, while everyone else takes out those flying drones. Once he's distracted, then…." Timmy whispers faintly so the enemy couldn't hear him. "Everyone got that?"

Everyone nods in confirmation.

"Okay then. Battle stations!"

Everybody split up, just as the drones were coming in to take them down.

SpongeBob used his Karate skills, Jimmy used a few of his inventions, Danny of course used his ghost powers, and Cosmo and Wanda used their wands as laser blasters. However, Cosmo was a more lousy shot.

"Why didn't I study harder at the fairy academy?"

Wanda just gave him a deadpanned look. "Better leave the blasting to me.

Felix and Calhoun used their respective weapons to take out more drones.

"It's all yours, big guy," said Felix.

"I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph used all his strength and might to crush those flying pests.

Knuckles, Amy, Vector, Espio, Charmy and the others were also using their own skills.

Well Charmy was mostly buzzing around (literally), but did manage to distract the drones long enough for the others to destroy them.

"Aw yeah! Float like a butterfly, _sting_ like a bee!"

Back on the ground, Polly, Giggles, Haiku and Tabby were about to be toast. That is until Tabby took out her guitar and plugged it into Jenny (who already transformed into a boombox).

"Let's turn it up to eleven!"

Then with a strum of her guitar strings, the sound let out a sonic boom and (literally) blew the drones away.

"And that's why you should never leave home without a guitar, mate!"

Lastly, Rusty, Zach and Liam were trying to figure out how to beat these things.

"Okay," Zach declares. "If either one of you guys have a weapon, use it now."

Rusty reaches into his pocket and pulls out an inhaler. "All I have is this."

"I don't care, just do something!"

Just as the drones were getting ready to take care of them, Rusty points the inhaler towards one of them and sprayed it. Then the tiny robot flew around like crazy as if it couldn't see any, until it ultimately crashed into a wall.

The boys were impressed.

"You want some? You want some!? You want a piece of me?!"

The remaining drones ran away in terror.

"Yeah I didn't think so."

"That'll show them to mess with the heroes," laughed Liam.

All that was left was Eggman himself.

"You're all mine now, heroes!"

But just as he was about to blast them, a certain someone down on the ground attracted his attention.

"Hey big guy!" Vanellope taunted.

Eggman tries to capture her, but Vanellope uses her glitch to teleport away and appear on the opposite side.

"Eggman! I'm over here!"

Then she did it again.

"Wrong way."

Vanellope kept using her glitch powers to appear in multiple spots.

While down on the ground, Dendy was wrapping the drone's legs up in her extension cords, making it trip and fall to the ground.

Then Eggman came out of the hatch, slightly unharmed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Eggman chortled. "Did you honestly believe you could take me down with your pathetic little antics?"

"We weren't trying to take you down," Timmy claims. "But we _did_ stall you long enough for Sonic to escape."

Eggman was taken aback. As they said, during the fight, a few heroes had freed the blue hedgehog from the chambers.

"What!? No! This can't be!"

"That's right!" Said Sonic. "You know? You've taught me a very valuable lesson in teamwork Eggman. But the lesson ends here!"

"Oh not quite. You might think this is the end, but this is only the beginning….. of my great escape!"

Eggman blasts through the roof and prepares to escape in a flying drone.

"Now I'd like to stick around and watch another one of your pathetic attempts to capture me, but I guess I'm too smart for the likes of you teeny tiny twerps!"

Just then, something (or someone) clung onto the escape pod. When Eggman looks down, he saw that someone was Vanellope.

"I caught an egg!"

"Let go you little….whatever you are!"

Then soon enough, everyone clung onto each other, forming a chain, making it near impossible for Eggman to escape. But as their foe was near to the exit, the chain was being supported by Wreck it Ralph at the very end.

Ralph tugged them towards him.

"Hey Eggman! Hate to tell ya pal, but your flight has been relocated!"

Then with one tremendous punch, Ralph sent the escape drone flying into a distance.

"I'll get you one day heroes! I promise you!"

Then Orbot and Cubot hitched a ride. "Us too!"

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"If only I had a dollar for every time I heard that," Sonic smirks.

"I reckon this ain't gonna be the last time we see him," Liam sighs.

"Well one thing is for sure," Stix adds. "We totally kicked their butts!"

Then Amy came up to hug her 'boyfriend'. "It's so great to have you back my darling Sonic."

Sonic began to groan.

Timmy tried to breakit up. "Alright, alright. Get a room you two. Boy, I hope this doesn't happen with me and Trixie."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," said Cosmo. "Because she's not going out with you."

"Cosmo," Wanda threatens. "are you curious to know how your wand would taste?"

"Uhh…...I'll be quiet now."

"Say Ralph?" Vanellope asked. "Where did you send him anyway?"

"Not sure," Ralph shrugs. "But at least we won't have to deal with him for a while."

"By my calculations," Dendy explains, "Ralph launched the ship in the direction of a 47.5 degree angle, sending him at a distance of approximately 54 miles, which in turn should land him in a secure facility."

"Well at least this that's over with," said Charmy. "But what if he comes back?"

"Eh, if he does, it's nothing I can't handle," Sonic gloated.

"Well what about your capturing?" Asked Felix.

"Eh, I've been through worse. Heck, I got turned into a werewolf before."

"Wow," said Harvey feeling pretty surprised.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shouted Fee. "Let's grab our ship so we can get out of here!"

As our heroes prepare to head out, the blue hedgehog stayed behind. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"But what about you?" Harvey asked.

"I'm gonna go pay a visit to your little friend."

* * *

**Ah, finally!**

**I hope you all enjoyed that one. I know you've all been wanting to see Sonic in this story, and I do plan to include him more in future chapters. Now there's a chance some of you noticed that I had the robots Scratch and Grounder make a cameo appearance (as well as Robotnik's famous line 'I hate that hedgehog'). See, remember how I said I wanted to combine multiple timelines from the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ franchise? Well in all honesty, _The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog _is probably the one I'm the most familiar with. I may have seen a few episodes of _Sonic X_ and _Sonic Boom_, but not much. So just know that I tried to include as much as I could, but for the most part, I really wanted Sonic to be in this story. And now he is, so I guess that counts for something.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Tune in next time, and we'll get back to Lincoln rescuing his sisters.**


	18. Final battle

Lincoln, Clyde, K.O., Ronnie Anne and Tails all got teleported into a dark room.

"Well that sure felt strange," Clyde said.

"I know," K.O. agrees. "I thought teleporting like that would hurt, but actually, it kinda tickles."

Then they all heard a rumbling sound. When they looked up, they saw a giant gorilla next to a pile of barrels.

Clyde seemed the most nervous. "Is that….?"

"Donkey Kong!" Lincoln finished.

"One game you suck at," Ronnie Anne states.

"Yeah."

"Lincoln! Look!"

Lincoln looks in the direction that K.O. was pointing, and saw his sisters on the top ledge.

"Lincoln!" Luna called. "Up here bro!"

Lincoln was shocked. "Guys!"

"Lincoln, I'm scared!" Lana said as she shook with fear.

"Why are _you_ scared?" Lola argues. "I thought you _liked_ monkeys."

"Not if they wanna squash me."

"Technically, he's actually an _ape_," Lisa clarifies. "Not a monkey."

"Doesn't matter! All I know is I'm afraid of that and…"

"You still have acrophobia, don't you?"

"If you mean being scared of heights, then yes!"

"Lincoln, we gotta do something!" K.O. told him. "Your sisters might get hurt!"

"Nobody hurts my sisters unless I say so!" Lincoln shouts.

Then a barrel came rolling towards them.

"Okay! Only one way to beat this game! Jump!"

The kids followed Tails as they proceeded to the top. Along the way, they all began climbing the ladders to reach the girls. But then a bunch of barrels kept coming towards them.

As much as they tried to dodge, the barrels were coming too fast.

"We're almost there!"

"Lincoln!" Tails warns. "Look out!"

Lincoln turns around and saw a giant barrel headed right to him, nearly knocking him off the platform. But luckily, he grabbed onto the ledge.

"Lincoln!" K.O. ran towards his friend in an attempt to help him, but ended up slipping and falling down himself.

At that moment, K.O. and Lincoln were both dangling from the ledge.

"I can't do this!" Lincoln shouts. "There's no shortcut! What's the point of this game?"

"Just pretend you're the guy that doesn't want to die!" K.O. answered.

"I _don't_ wanna die! I just can't do it!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't! I couldn't do it before, I can't do it now! I couldn't even beat Timmy Turner!"

"Lincoln, you don't _need_ to beat him!"

"How would you know?"

"BECAUSE TIMMY TURNER IS A CHEATER!"

Lincoln was shocked. "What?"

"That's why he was so good from before. He used cheat codes. He did the same thing to you back at the tournament. You know what that means, don't you?"

Lincoln then realized what it meant. "_I'm_ the video game champion of the world."

"And the videos game champion of the world doesn't need shortcuts."

With that, Lincoln regained his confidence and got back up. He also grabbed K.O. by the hand and helped him up too.

"Thanks for the help," Lincoln thanked K.O.

"What are heroes for? Now let's finish this together!"

Immediately, Lincoln spotted a magic hammer and began bashing the barrels coming forward.

Meanwhile, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were being cornered by fireballs.

"You know?" Ronnie asked. "I like video games better when they're not trying to kill you in real life!"

"That's the one thing you've said that I actually agree on," Clyde responded.

As the fireballs were heading closer and closer, Ronnie and Clyde found themselves swooped up off their feet. They looked up and saw their fox friend carrying them along.

"Need a lift?" Tails asked.

"You enjoy saying that, don't you?" Ronnie Anne said unamused.

"Yes, yes I do."

The heroes proceeded, no matter how many obstacles stood in there way. Finally, they reached the final platform.

As Donkey Kong prepares to finish them off, Lincoln still had the hammer in his hand.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time," he said.

He then threw the hammer at the giant ape, knocking him off the platform.

"Like I said, nobody hurts my sisters!"

"Is it over?" K.O. asked.

"I think so," Ronnie Anne thought.

Then soon all their bodies began pixelating into thin air.

Ronnie Anne, Clyde and K.O. ended up back with their friends.

"We did it!" K.O. cheers. "We won!"

"Yeah." Then Ronnie Anne noticed something was missing. "But where's Lincoln?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln and his sisters (and Tails) got teleported somewhere else. In an empty void of some sorts.

"Whoa! What happened?" Lana asked.

"Did we win?" Lynn questions.

"I thought so," Lincoln answered.

"Thanks for trying little bro," Luna consoled. "But it looks like we've made it to Shangri-La."

"Not exactly."

The Loud kids thought they heard a voice. As they turned around, they saw a familiar blue hedgehog stepping out of the shadows.

Tails immediately flew over. "Sonic! You're okay!"

"That's right little buddy."

"Uh…." Lincoln stammered. "Mr Sonic the Hedgehog….I presume?"

"In the living quills. And you're Lincoln Loud, aren't you?"

"Well…..yeah. I am. How'd you know? Psychic abilities?"

"Nah, I just heard about you from your friends. Also the walls in Eggman's dungeons are ridiculously thin."

"Welcome to my realm," Lucy sighs.

"So, now that you're here, I believe you've got something to say to your sisters?"

"As a matter of fact, I _do_." Lincoln turns to his sisters. "Listen, guys? I'm really sorry about what I said before. I never wanted you guys to really go away. I was just frustrated. I guess I thought I was smart enough to do everything on my own, and I didn't need you. But I was wrong. The truth is, my life isn't the same without you."

"Well don't be _too_ hard on yourself little bro," Luna said.

"Yeah," Lynn agrees. "We did some thinking and what you said was kinda true."

"We _do_ kinda meddle in your life too much," Lana said. "And well…._we're_ sorry too."

"You are?"

"Yep," Lola confirms. "So from now on, we're gonna try to be better sisters, and we're gonna try to bug you a little less often."

"Thanks guys," Lincoln smiles, but he still felt sorry. "But _I'm_ the one who should apologize more. I was the one who said some things I shouldn't have. I'm probably the worst brother there ever was. I'm sorry I acted like such an idiot. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Lincoln," Luna consoled. "Of course we forgive you."

"Yeah," Luan agrees. "We love you _because_ you're an idiot."

"It makes us feel like geniuses," Lynn claimed.

"And you guys make me feel whole," Lincoln said. "You know, having 10 sisters in a family may not always be easy, but it's always interesting. You make me so happy."

"Same here little brother," said Lori.

All the Louds then hugged each other. Then they heard a sniffling, which was coming from Tails, who was crying tears of joy.

"I guess you heard all that, didn't you?" Lincoln asked sheepishly.

"Yep," Sonic confirms while Tails just nodded. "You know Lincoln? I didn't wanna hurt your feelings, but on your own, you're a bit of a loser. So I didn't wanna send you home without your sisters."

"Wait! What?! Home?! You mean…..you're…..you're sending us home?!"

"Yep, you're free to go home. And you're little friends too."

"Oh thank you Sonic!"

"Hey, what can I say? I like you. Now go gather your friends and get out of here."

With that, the Loud kids got teleported away.

* * *

Back with their friends, Lincoln and his sisters got teleported back, safe and sound.

"Babe!" Bobby instantly ran towards his girlfriend. "Oh I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"Oh Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!"

Clyde watched, looking quite jealous. And yet, he decided, "Eh, I'll let it slide."

Though Ronnie Anne was still unamused by their 'cheesy' relationship. "Still lame."

"So you managed to work something out?" K.O. asked.

"We sure did," Lincoln answered. "We all got a weekend pass, for the rest of our lives."

"No hard feelings?"

"Nah."

"Come on you weasley wimps!" Ronnie Anne said. "Let's get off this crazy planet!"

Lincoln stopped her for a second. "Hey Ronnie Anne. Thanks for the pep talk back there."

"Don't mention it." Ronnie Anne shook his hand before playfully punching him in the arm. "But don't get all soft on me."

"Noted," Lincoln said rubbing his arm.

The two head into the ship, but K.O. was still confused. "I still don't get it."

"There's a lot you'll need to learn about personal relationships K.O.," said Dendy as she gave him a victory hug.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now?" Spongebob asked.

"I guess so pal," said Felix.

"Until we meet again," said Ralph.

Then they all raised their fists in victory.

"FREEDOM FIGHTERS FOREVER!"

Once all the kids had boarded onto the ship, the young geniuses plotted a course for home.

"_Initiating launch sequence. Coordinates set for 1216 Franklin Avenue. 10 seconds to light speed. Hold tight everyone!"_

Everyone fastened their seatbelts and in just a few seconds, the rocket zipped through the stars, quick as a flash.

With the mission finally over, Lincoln and his friends were headed for home.

* * *

**And now it's time for everyone to go back home to earth **

**Hold on tight folks, there's more to come as the story continues**


	19. Reunion

**Hey everyone **

**Now before I begin, I have something to point out.**

**In case some of you are wondering, yes I am aware that Sonic and Tails are gonna be in an episode of _OK KO Let's be Heroes_, and I'm really excited for that. While it does seem a bit coincidental that this crossover episode is gonna premiere soon and that I included Sonic, Tails and KO into this story, I figured that since I have started this story, might as well finish it.**

**In short, this fanfic story is not canon to the upcoming _OK KO _episode.**

**Also, the reason why I wanted to continue was because I had a couple ideas for what would happen when they return to earth. But don't worry, I can assure you. Those chapters will come out sooner than you think.**

**With all that said, enjoy the final chapters.**

* * *

Back on earth, everyone was sitting in front of the Loud house looking exhausted from the battle they just endured.

"Well that certainly was something," Carol exclaims.

"Yeah," Enid agrees. "But totally worth it."

"Almost crazier than all those times we had to protect the bodega," Rad states. "Almost."

"Well the important thing is we saved the planet," Rudy said. "I just hope Lincoln and the others are doing ok."

Then Penny spotted something in the sky. "Rudy! Look!"

Everyone else looked towards the sky. What they saw was something hurdling towards them. They all stepped back and saw that it was the spacecraft that they constructed earlier. When the hatch opens up, Lincoln steps out with everyone else behind him.

"Woo hoo!" Snap cheers. "You guys made it!"

"And our girls! Their home!"

Immediately, the girls all ran up to their parents for a group hug.

Then Carol ran up to her son K.O. "My child! You scared the crabapples out of me!"

"I'm fine mom," K.O. said.

"Way to go, brush head," Enid congratulated. "You too Dendy."

"Think nothing of it," Dendy says adjusting her glasses.

"Oh man! You should've seen it Jenny!" Tuck exclaims. "There was this big monster turtle thing, and then these things morphed into one giant monster! But we saved the city with a giant robot!"

"Yeah it was pretty intense," Brad shrugged.

Jenny just shook her head. "You know, it almost makes me wish I could have seen it. _Almost_."

Back with the Louds, all the girls were happy to be home.

However, there was still something that Lincoln needed to get off his chest. "Mom? Dad? There's something I gotta tell you. Something I should have said before."

"What's that son?" His father asked.

"The truth is I kinda went off my grounding. I snuck out of the house even though you said I couldn't go to the tournament. I just got so fed up. But that's no excuse for disobeying your orders."

"You know Lincoln, that was a pretty sneaky thing to do," his mother claims.

"I know. I'm sorry. Go ahead. Ground me forever."

"Well, we _could_ do that. We _should_ do that. But we _won't_."

Lincoln was surprised at what he heard. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we're _not_ gonna punish you," Rita explains.

"Because you were honest," Lynn Sr. continues. "You took responsibility for your actions and that's a sign of maturity. And if you hadn't left, you probably would be captured by those aliens."

"Plus we kinda saw your performance on the highlights. We were just waiting for you to come clean to teach you a lesson. But if this has taught us anything, it's that we need to let you grow up on your own."

Lincoln couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. But still. I shouldn't have disobeyed you. From now on, I'll try harder to be more mature." He then turned to his sisters. "Though I _do_ wish you guys wouldn't meddle so much."

"You got a deal brother," Luna said.

"Well you kids better get yourselves cleaned up," Rita said. "We're going _out_ to eat tonight."

"We've got a _lot_ to celebrate!" Their father exclaimed.

"You bet we do!" Lynn jr shouted.

"Uh, pops?" Luna requested. "If it's okay, I think I'd like to keep this outfit on," she said referring to the jumpsuits they were still wearing.

"Yeah," Lana agrees. "It's really starting to grow on me."

"They sure are stylish," Lola thought. "_Almost_ as much as my pageant gowns."

The parents thought about it and said, "Well, I guess that would be fine. As long as you're back in your normal clothes tomorrow."

The girls nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Late that afternoon, everyone was at Gus' Games n' Grub for a celebratory dinner. Everyone began eating and discussing amongst themselves.

Lincoln was over at a booth with his friends.

"I gotta hand it to ya Lincoln," Clyde said. "Out of all the adventures we've had, this was definitely one of the greatest."

"I guess you could say that," Lincoln said. "I'm not sure if I'd call it _great_. I mean, I might call it _intense_."

"Are you kidding?!" Rusty exclaimed. "That was beyond intense! In fact, I might even say it was out of this world! Pun intended."

"Darn tootin'," Liam said. "Second best night of my life."

"Seriously, is this what you go through every day?" Zach asked K.O.

"Oh trust me," K.O. answers. "Back at home, things can get a whole lot crazier."

"Same with me," Jenny agreed.

"Hey lame-o?" Ronnie-Anne asked. "Remember how I said you didn't have any guts because you wouldn't sneak out of the house?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you didn't have any guts _then_. But after seeing you were determined to get your sisters back even if it meant going into space, I figured that took a lot of guts."

"She's right Lincoln," Clyde said. "You got guts."

"You're the man Lincoln!" Zach cheered.

Lincoln was flattered. "Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without you. Especially you K.O. And you too Jenny."

"Aw shucks," K.O. blushed.

"Hey!" Timmy interjected. "What about _me_? _I_ helped beat the Pac-Man game."

"You cheated!" Ronnie Anne accused.

"You'll never become a winner by cheating!" K.O. agreed. "And you'll never win if you don't play fair."

"What is it that you want from me then?"

Lincoln had a suggestion. "A rematch."

"Say what now?"

"Me. You. Rematch. And this time, no cheating."

Cosmo and Wanda poofed in.

"Now there's something we can guarantee," Wanda claims.

"Fine," Timmy mumbled. "What's the game?"

Lincoln smiles slyly. "The same game we played from the beginning."

As you would have guessed, the two began facing off against each other in _Donkey Kong_. But this time, the only rule was no cheating. Which meant that Timmy also had to take off his hat with the cheat codes written in it and he couldn't have any help from Cosmo or Wanda.

In the end, guess who came out victorious.

"Well, well, well, guess I'm not so much of a loser anymore, am I?" Lincoln said.

"You don't have to rub it in, Loud."

Ronnie-Anne crosses her arms. "Well, got anything to say Bucktooth McBeaverface?"

"Alright. Alright." Timmy approaches the Loud brother. "Well Lincoln, you beat me fair and square. So I guess you're not so bad after all."

"And?"

"And I've been acting like a real jerk."

"And?"

"You're the number one video game champion of the world."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry."

"That's all I needed to hear," Lincoln said.

Timmy offers a handshake. "So what do you say? Friends?"

Lincoln returns it. "Friends."

Ronnie-Anne gave him a nudge on the shoulder. "Well, you did it. You finally won."

"Well Ronnie Anne, I finally had a reason to win."

"I see what you mean. But don't think you can beat me in a rematch that easily. You'll always be a loser in my view."

"Eh, losing isn't all that bad. You know what the best part is? The more mistakes you make, the more you learn from them. So I guess that makes me a genius."

Ronnie-Anne chuckles. Then after a brief moment of silence, the young girl checked to make sure nobody was looking and gave Lincoln a brief kiss on the cheek. "Don't tell anyone I did that."

Right as she left, Lincoln held his hand up to his cheek and smiled.

Then Clyde came up and snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Lincoln! You okay?"

Lincoln shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah Clyde. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You kinda spaced out for a minute."

"Yeah. I'm alright. It's just…...I've just been through a lot."

"I think we all have. I mean going up into space, almost getting destroyed, not to mention our friends and families had to fight for the earth."

"I see what you're saying."

"We have had a lot of adventures together, you and I. I mean, not as intense as this one, but still."

"We have, haven't we?"

"Sure, everyone may see us as total losers, but we did prove that we can be winners too, didn't we?"

"Yes. Yes we have. Thanks to everyone for their help. Including my best friend."

"So…...I guess we're heroes now."

Lincoln just smiled. "Yeah. I guess we are."

* * *

Later that night, everyone had gone home, including the Louds.

Lincoln's sisters were all in his room saying goodnight.

"So, you guys gonna water the plants?" Lincoln asked the twins.

"The what?" Lana said with false confusion.

"For the reunion party?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lola says.

"You guys!" The three started laughing.

"Ah relax bro," Lynn assures. "We've got it covered."

"Totally!" Luna agrees. "Me and Luan have the entertainment rarin' to go!"

"It's gonna be one heck of a party!" Luan states.

"Tell me about it. Everyone is gonna be here," Lincoln claimed.

"Even that fudge headed brainiac?" Lisa questioned.

"Jimmy Neutron's not weird Lisa. He's just….enthusiastic."

The girls all approached their brother, only for him to jump up and hug them tight.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too Lincoln."

All the girls left to their own rooms and Lincoln went back to bed feeling satisfied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**Coming up next, the final chapter **


	20. Party Time

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**Here it is, the final chapter**

* * *

The next morning, Lori woke up just like any other day. Only this time, she woke to find Lincoln at the foot of her bed.

She jumped in fright. "Lincoln! What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you guys are still here."

Lori just smiles and ruffles her brother's hair. "And a very good morning to you, little bro."

"Thanks. Now hurry up and get dressed. I've got a big surprise for you guys downstairs."

With that, Lincoln immediately ran out the door, leaving Lori to wonder what he meant by 'surprise'.

So as soon as the girls got back into their normal clothes, they went right downstairs into the dining room. When they got there, they were truly amazed by what they witnessed. The dining table was full of food, including eggs, fruit, French toast, orange juice and bacon. The room itself was also decorated with streamers and balloons.

Then the sole Loud brother pops up from behind the table. "Hi everyone. Glad to see you're all awake."

"Lincoln? What is literally going on?" Lori asked.

"Yeah," Lola questions. "What is all this?"

"This is my welcome home present to you guys," Lincoln answered. "After we got back home, I started thinking about how I could show you how much I missed you. So I got up early and made breakfast for all of you." Then Lincoln pulled out a sack. "And I meant to give these to you earlier. I won them at the arcade at the other night and was saving them for when you got back."

The girls saw him take all the stuff out of the bag and gave a prize to each of the girls. He gave the cell phone case to Lori, the hair clips to Leni, the ukulele to Luna, the whoopie cushion to Luan, the football to Lynn, the bat pen to Lucy, the rubber lizard to Lana, the unicorn plush to Lola, the textbook to Lisa and the teddy bear to Lily. The girls were all touched by the gifts they received, because they knew they came from the heart of their brother.

"Aw bro," said Luna. "You didn't have to."

"But I _wanted_ to. You guys did _so_ much for me, I figured I should have done something for you. You helped me out so much and I never should've forgotten that."

"Same on our end little brother," said Lynn.

"So you did all this by yourself?" Lana asked.

Lincoln shrugs. "I _might_ have had a little help."

Then K.O. stepped into the dining room. "Hey guys."

The girls all gasped.

"I brought K.O. along to help set up the party," Lincoln explains. "I know you guys said you'd take care of everything, but after that adventure we just had, I figured it'd be best to let you guys sleep in."

"We even sent the invitations out to everyone," K.O. states. "My mom, Dendy, Rad, Enid, Rudy, Snap, Penny, Jenny, Harvey, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Spongebob…...you know. The whole gang."

"Even, _our_ friends?" Lucy asked.

"Yep," Lincoln confirms. "Including Sam, and Darcy. And Bobby's even bringing Ronnie-Anne."

The girls were at a loss of words.

"Gosh, Lincoln," Leni said. "We…..don't know what to say."

"Well, how about 'thank you'?"

The girls just smiled and nodded.

* * *

A few hours later, the Loud family reunion party began in the backyard. The party table was full of food and everyone brought a favorite dish. Even the entertainment stage was set up and Luna and Sam were jamming together. And everyone was chatting amongst themselves.

Darcy was having fun with Lisa and Dendy. "Wow! I used to have one smart friend, and now I have two."

"She might not have as much fascination with science as I do," Lisa whispers to Dendy. "But she _is_ a good companion."

"I too can relate Lisa," Dendy responded. "If K.O. has taught me anything, it's how friends make your life better."

"Fascinating. I suppose great minds _do_ think alike."

"Indeed."

Leni and Lori were talking with Rudy and Snap.

"So you're from Greenland?" Leni asked Snap. "Then how come you're blue?"

"Because it's very cold up there," Snap answers trying not to blow his cover.

"He's got a point there," Lori points out. But then she turned to Rudy. "Where is he really from?"

"I'd tell you, but it's kind of a secret," Rudy explains. "But let's just say it involves school, imagination and a piece of magic chalk."

Lori rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say Tabootie, whatever you say."

A lot of the other kids were at the buffet table.

"Boy, the Louds sure know how to throw a great party," Harvey said.

"I know," Tuck agrees. "I haven't had this good a time since my trip to the planet of the bikers."

"You know what's weird? A lot of crazy things happen in your homes, and yet you have to protect your friends and family even though you're mostly kids."

"True," Danny answered. "Being a hero isn't easy, but it does have its perks."

"I'm just glad Lincoln doesn't have to deal with this kind of stuff everyday," Jimmy said.

"Well he does," Timmy explains. "It's just not as crazy as what we go through."

"True," Ronnie Anne agrees. "But you gotta admit, it was pretty cool saving the world."

"Yeah it was," her brother claimed. "But it's even better to have everything back to normal."

Even the parents were talking with each other.

"I must say Carol," Rita said. "Your son's really got the right stuff."

"I know," Carol responded. "Your son Lincoln's not so bad himself."

"Well what can we say," the Loud father shrugged. "We did raise him to be a good person."

"Well that mission might not be over yet, but so far, you've done a great job."

"You know? All my life I knew I was missing out on something, but I never knew saving the world from utter destruction would be so invigorating!"

"It's what I live for."

Then Carol noticed her son was sitting on the stairs with his face buried in his hands.

"Hey kiddo. You haven't said a word. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing mom," K.O. answered. "I just kinda wish Sonic and Tails could have been here. I'm starting to miss them."

"I know what you mean honey. You know, you have friends before you even know they exist."

"And even after you leave them, you wonder if you'll ever see them again."

"It's okay K.O. I'm sure they'll turn up."

Just then, the ground started rumbling. Everyone wonders what was going on. They all looked to the sky and saw the same alien armada. Then a giant light beam came out of it. But to everyone's surprise, what came out of the beam was actually the fastest running blue hedgehog and his twin tailed flying fox companion.

"Sonic?! Tails?!"

"The one and only," Sonic points.

K.O. ran up more excited than ever. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're actually here!"

"What? You think I'd wanna miss a party? If there's anything I hate, it's being late."

Tails handed K.O. a platter. "We also brought chili dogs."

"Thanks. Hey, I was wondering. If you guys are doing anything, maybe you could drop by the plaza sometime?"

Sonic winks. "Oh, I think we'll be seeing you again real soon."

"That goes double for me," said Tails.

"Well quit standing around," Luna interrupted. "Let's get it started in here!"

And just like that, everyone went back to partying.

In one part of the yard, Lynn was competing with Sonic. She demonstrated with hurdles and ended it with a midair somersault.

"Beat that hedgehog."

Sonic scoffs. "Piece of cake. Up, over and gone!" Sonic charged up and did the exact thing Lynn did, but in less than three seconds (according to Lisa's stopwatch).

"Quite impressive I must say," the young genius judged.

Lynn was both intimidated and impressed. "A show off type, huh? A bit too impressive yet admirable. Not bad."

Nearby, Lana was having a conversation with Tails.

"So let me get this straight. You're a fox, an inventor, _and_ a mechanic?" She asked curiously.

"And a pilot too," Tails added.

Lana was left stunned. "This is officially the best day of my life!"

"You know, if you want, I could bring you over to my workshop."

"Really? You mean it?"

"How good are you at fixing planes?"

"As good as I am with bikes and motor vehicles." Then she hands the fox a homemade business card. "No cash necessary. I take my payment in crickets."

"In that case, I'll look forward to doing business with you."

The two shook hands and Tails flew off.

Lincoln came up to Lana. As did the rest of the girls. "Quite a spirited bunch, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they sure are." Lana rubs the back of her head. "Uhh…..Lincoln? Thanks again for saving us."

"Yeah," Lola agrees. "Even though we didn't deserve to be rescued. Not after what we've been doing."

"Guys, it's okay. I forgive you. Just because you meddle in my life doesn't mean I hate you. I mean sure, it can get pretty annoying, but it shows that you care about me." Then Lincoln frowned to himself. "_I_ was the stupid one to think I didn't need you in my life. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't forget you."

Then Luna places a hand on his shoulder. "And _we_ couldn't forget about _you_ bro."

"And to be honest," Lynn continues. "We kinda figured this would turn into a total disaster all along. But as far as disasters go, that _was_ pretty cool."

"It sure was," Lana agrees. "I mean not every family gets to ride in an alien spaceship hurtling through the universe in warp speeds millions of miles from home."

"I guess not," Lincoln chuckles.

"You know something?" Luan mentions. "We sure are lucky to have a brother like you."

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind."

"No doubt about it bro," Luna said. "Your love puts us at the top of the world."

"And I've also got the best friends anyone can ask for."

"I guess when you're around friends, you can really relax, can't you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. You sure can." Lincoln sighs. "Too bad though that the satellite almost got you guys taken away forever."

"Well Lincoln, it wasn't a total loss," Lisa explains. "If anything, you did prove that there are other life forms on different worlds."

"And dangerous ones."

"Yeah," Lana said. "But look at it this way. There's also heroes somewhere out there. Whether they have superpowers like Sonic and Tails or are just normal like us."

Lincoln smiles. "I guess you could see it that way." As they all looked up at the sky, Lincoln thought in his mind. "Hey guys? Do you think we'll be able to meet any more new friends?"

"Only time will tell Lincoln," Lori concludes. "Only time will tell."

* * *

**And who knows? Maybe some day the Louds _will_ meet new heroes.**

**Anyway, that's the end. To be honest, I had a lot of fun writing this story.**

**And in case some of you didn't notice, I did leave a little hint that Sonic and Tails will be meeting K.O. in the near future. As I said before, I did _not_ intend to make this story canon to the upcoming _OK KO_ episode, but I thought it would have been fun to add a subtle reference to it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. And until next time, so long everybody.**


End file.
